Truancy
by AA-Tenks
Summary: AU. Arizona is the class president. Callie is the notorious class-cutter. They share few qualities: impressionable to many, eccentric at best, yet liked by none. Especially to each other. T/M (for later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

This was originally a oneshot in which the roles were reversed. The roles in this seem far more appropriate. I felt like doing something a little lighthearted, hopefully it should be a nice little story. Quite a cliché, but I wanted to try my hand at it. Thanks for reading!

* * *

"Shit, shit," she heard, "it's Robbins! Run away before she narks on you!"

She only rolled her eyes at the muttered warning, listening to the snickering and scampering behind her. She heard hasty footsteps quickening behind her, slowing its pace and then speeding up again. She watched as people ran by and around her, slipping by almost teasingly – she caught glimpses of mischievous grins but ultimately paid them no mind. Some were acknowledging her with a tone of mockery; others seemed to not give her a second glance. It seemed to be just another day she walked down the hallway – listening to the complaints and bantering of her fellow classmates.

It wasn't her concern to "nark" on them, as they called it. She only had one concern at the moment, she thought as she edged around the corner, making her way up the marble steps to the school's rooftop.

It was just her obligation.

The voices faded away as she promptly opened the door to the rooftop.

A gust of wind blinded her for a moment, obscuring her vision entirely. Yet, her hearing was just fine. It was a chilly gust of wind – and her thin sweater did not warm her at all. She always felt too cold in the school's proximity. Much too cold.

"Crap, Robbins!" was all she heard before hearing hasty footsteps quickly reach the door on the opposite side of the rooftop, slamming before she could open her eyes.

But when she did, she saw her sitting there on the other side of the rooftop – glaring at her with wide, brown eyes. Yet, that glare did not warrant any kind of refusal. Rather, it seemed to be an invitation. And so she made her way to the owner of those brown, lively eyes. They seemed to say so much, she thought.

She slowed her pace now – the wind had stilled and nothing was heard aside from the slow tapping of her sleek black shoes against the hollow ground. The older girl that sat across from her simply raised her head higher as she approached – her eyes never falling.

Torres always held her gaze. She seemed to be the only one in this academy, she thought. She finally stopped in front of her, looking down at her inquiringly. She held an equally intimidating front and folded her arms, though more for warmth than hostility as she felt the wind blow briskly again.

"Robbins," the girl grumbled, "what now?"

"Calliope," she replied coolly, "so nice of you to bestow your presence upon us on this fine day."

"Don't condescend me," the girl retorted, her voice deeper than before, "what do you want?"

"You know what."

"I don't think I do," the girl told her with a hint of sarcasm.

"Go to class."

"No."

"Callie!" she yelled indignantly. She let her arms drop to her hips as she stomped a foot in protest, but the seated girl only raised her eyebrows in amusement.

"Arizona," she replied coolly, a wicked grin plastered onto her face.

"What?" Arizona frowned, her body stiffening at Callie's unperturbed reply. She always seemed so unfazed and collected in front of her, though there was always a hint of that suggested annoyance, Arizona thought to herself.

"I'm just saying your name," Callie said simply, "like you said mine. Except much calmer because I'm not high maintenance."

"Oh, shut up," Arizona growled. "Will you go to class already?"

"I'll go whenever Webber and Grey and the others get you off my ass."

"You know they won't," Arizona retorted, "until you _go to class_."

"Oh, come on," Callie groaned, "I go to class!"

"Yeah, whenever you feel like it, that's not enough!"

"It's not any of your business, will you butt out already?"

"Look, it is my business. _You _make it my business. Mister Webber has spoken to you just like he did with me. I don't know what he said but-"

"He said I should follow your example," Callie scoffed.

"Well, it _isn't_ a bad one."

"Aren't you vain."

Arizona let out a heavy sigh and rolled her eyes. She folded her arms against her chest and watched as the seated girl grimaced in anticipation, aware that she would receive another lecture. "Look, Calliope-"

"Callie," she corrected.

"Look, _Callie_," Arizona started, "do you think I want to waste my time beating a dead horse? Hassling you to go to class every day? I just do it because the teachers ask me to. They want me to talk to you. Clearly it doesn't work. But I don't have a choice. I have an obligation."

"Model student," Callie said, her eyes without amusement. "That's not how it was before."

"Well, that's because I thought you were…" Arizona said, but trailed off. _I thought you were my friend before_, she wanted to say. But she held back.

She had met Callie when she had first transferred to Seattle Academy, only a few months ago. It was rare for a student to even transfer. She didn't get the reception she usually did upon transferring mid-year. She thought she would receive curious enthusiasm – not suspicious stares and murmurs. But she eventually found out why. In Seattle Academy, no one transferred in mid-year. No one ever transferred in. Only out.

The academy was well-known for its exclusivity specifically centered around medicine. It was a pre-medical school, a rarity for secondary education. It was difficult to really understand the mechanics – most of the students that entered the school were well aware of the prospect of becoming a doctor – it was something that they had planned to do since childhood. Not for all, of course. For some, it was forced upon by their parents. For others, it was a matter of choice. For most, it was a matter of name.

Because Seattle Academy was exclusive. Rich. Rich by its population, rich by its merit and standards. It was an escalator school – a school that guaranteed entry to one of the finest medical programs for entry level University students – it was also a school that many competitive Medical programs considered when reviewing their prospective students. Admission to Seattle Academy guaranteed that one would go on to do great things. An escalator school entailed escalation to the finest.

It was of exceptionally high quality.

And that made it cliquey.

And full of rich kids.

And Arizona wasn't really one of those. Her family had moved around too much for her to really adjust to anything, mainly because of her father's position in the Marines. She attended no-name schools for most of her life. Dingy, old & quiet public schools in the outskirts of small cities and towns. And now suddenly, she was in a highly established private Academy that only admitted the best (and richest).

It was odd for a girl of her background to be in a school like this.

Her father had close connections with the principal; they had both served in the Marines, though her father was mostly geared for combat as opposed to his friend, who served as a surgeon. Nevertheless, the principal ended up sharing a close bond with her father – thus, allowing her to transfer to the school mid-year. And this eventually allowed her the recommendation to become class president. She had protested but was silenced by her father's icy glare.

And so she transferred. And Callie was her guide. _Calliope Torres_, her nametag had said. She hadn't known then that Callie was a notorious class skipper. Or that she was in risk for expulsion. Or that she had been forced by Mister Webber to tour Arizona around the academy so that she wouldn't be on academic probation – though she'd gone far beyond that.

Arizona had known nothing. She'd known nothing at the time aside from Callie's gracious smile. She'd known nothing then. Callie was inviting, she was helpful and informative. She inquired about Arizona's life and what she had hoped to accomplish. She had shared nothing of herself – she simply kept a façade up. Arizona had concluded that Callie really hadn't cared for her at all.

She thought that she had – especially when Callie had greeted her, smiling brightly, holding her hand out – often taking it in her own. She made Arizona feel comfortable, she made her feel at home.

But then Arizona started attending classes. And Callie hadn't. When Arizona had finally found her, Callie had simply ignored her, grimacing – and even rolling her eyes when Arizona was suddenly promoted class president for her astounding academic performance – an impulsive choice made by the faculty after reviewing her previous test scores and grades from other schools.

And she had wondered whether the smile Callie had shown to her meant something. She wondered if that smile, then – that Callie then – was the _real_ Callie. She thought it was so. She thought so. It was only a brief encounter. It shouldn't have mattered so much. It was months ago, and Arizona now knew.

This was the real Callie. Not the Calliope that had taken her hand and helped her to climb the gate when they snuck into the locked pool during the welcome tour.

This was the real Callie, the one that sat before her – the one wearing the coarse, precise yet incredibly alluring eyeliner. It brought out her brown eyes – it defined a kind of look – intimidating, surreal – and breathtakingly stunning in a kind of way Arizona couldn't quite understand. The real Callie was the one that wore the tight leather jacket over her navy blue uniform – with black, sleek leggings that clung to her skin – revealing toned legs and a beautiful form. Yes, the real Callie sat right in front of her with her dark brown hair flowing in the wind.

"You thought I was what?" Callie asked, breaking Arizona out of her daze.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"No-nothing," Arizona murmured, her arms dropping to her sides again. She quickly looked over Callie before saying, "Your leather jacket is in violation of the academy's dress code."

Callie laughed, "So is your silly pink sweater." Arizona didn't respond to this, but simply narrowed her eyes. It seemed Callie had noticed this, for she quickly changed the topic, "No one has ever said it was a problem."

"But it is." Arizona said, "Everyone is afraid of you. That's why they don't say anything."

Callie only shrugged in reply, "No one's afraid of me. If you can approach me, anyone can."

"Alright, whatever," Arizona said, seemingly finished with the bantering, "I'm not going to tell you again today. Go. To. Class."

"I already know the material, Arizona."

"Because you were left back a year. You should know by now that that isn't a reason to skip. What's in your head isn't transferring to paper."

"I'll go to class when it's time for midterms."

Arizona sighed and turned around to leave, looking back at Callie for a moment, "You know, even Mark is doing better than you."

"Yeah, I'm sure he is."

"Alright," Arizona said. "Goodbye, Callie."

"Seeya, Miss President."

Knowing the bell would ring soon, Arizona left Callie sitting there under the bright sun. She opened the door to the roof and quickly went down the stairs and back into her homeroom. Upon entering, she saw a few of her classmates look in her direction before quickly looking away, prompting her to roll her eyes. She walked over to her bag and took some papers out before heading for the door again.

"Bell's gonna ring soon, guys. Get to your classes."

"Got it, Prez," she heard behind her. Before she was out the range of hearing she heard, "I can't believe they demoted Izzie for _her_."

Sighing, she headed for the Faculty office to drop her papers off. They were mandatory budget requests and other student issues that arose during her student governance meetings.

Walking there, she ran into the class president for the year below hers, as well as the vice to her chair in student governance, April Kepner. Perhaps the only one that seemed genuinely receptive towards her.

They weren't friends. Arizona didn't really have friends in this school. But as she got used to things around the school, she realized that no one seemed to enjoy April's company, either. At least on the surface. Arizona didn't really know. She just knew that April was cheerful, overachieving, and had a lot of complaints.

But when you got to know her, she wasn't so bad. Besides, April had a crowd, too. They may have been her friends, who knew – maybe they were just there for her childhood friend and academy stud, Jackson Avery – but still, she had her people.

So despite her affinity with April, they weren't the same. Not at all, really.

"Prez!" April exclaimed, rushing over "Have you submitted the proposals?"

"I'm about to," Arizona declared, flapping the papers in her possession.

"That's kind of cutting it close, Prez."

"I meant to do it earlier, but I had to do my usual scouting."

"Oh, Callie Torres," the younger girl murmured, "She really scares me."

"Yeah, well," she said, turning from her, "what can you do?"

"See you later, Arizona!"

"Okay," Arizona said in turn, watching as April hurried down the hall to meet Jackson, who stood there, waiting for her. She felt a pang of envy. Just for a moment.

She turned around the corner of the hallway and reached the room, noticing the door ajar. She peered inside, careful to not run into any teachers on her way back. They never failed to somehow engage her in conversation, and after her encounter with Callie, she had felt no desire to hear appraisal, even if it _was_ about her.

She quickly slipped inside and dropped her papers into the student governance box, then turned to leave, but stopped abruptly as her homeroom teacher, Richard Webber entered the room. She felt her body stiffen reflexively. Older people always made her anxious and nervous – especially authoritative figures like Webber and her father.

Teachers were authoritative figures, she reasoned. It was probably why she felt the need to submit to all of their requests.

"Arizona!" he exclaimed in surprise. "Better hurry before the bell rings."

"I am, Mister Webber," she smiled, turning to slip by him.

"Why so late?" he inquired.

"Oh, you know," Arizona murmured, attempting to dismiss the conversation. But he just eyed her curiously. "Callie Torres," she answered.

"Torres, again?" Webber sighed. "That girl…"

"I know, Mister Webber," Arizona said, in a feeble attempt to dismiss her teacher.

"You're doing a great job, Arizona… hopefully a role model like you could motivate her."

"Respectfully, sir, I've been trying for a while now…" she murmured. Only because he insisted that she talk to Callie.

"But that's exactly it," he resumed, "an ideal student like you could motivate those who aren't doing well. Torres has already been left back once, a second time is not an option. I'm hoping she could learn from you."

"Yes, Mister Webber," Arizona said, "I'll try my best."

"I know you will," he smiled, patting her on the back as he ushered her out of the room.

Arizona hastily headed back to her classroom – she managed to make it in time and still had a few minutes to spare. She thought maybe she would check the surveys from the Plastics club, but her motivation was shot upon seeing a group of students loitering just in front of their homeroom.

She sighed to herself and moved to discreetly make her way inside the classroom, but she was stopped by a surly voice.

"Arizona!" she heard, turning her attention to the group of students. It was Izzie Stevens, Meredith Grey, Cristina Yang, and a number of other girls who seemed to be grouped into that niche. The others seemed surprised that Izzie had suddenly called out to her.

"Izzie," she acknowledged, nodding her head before slipping inside the classroom. She heard Izzie grumble under her breath before she felt her hand being pulled slightly backwards. "Uh?" she asked, feeling as Izzie delicately clung to her wrist.

"Don't be so unfriendly," Izzie said coldly, "thought we were friends?"

"Of course," Arizona murmured, "was there something you wanted?" She wanted to address her as _Queen Bee _but ultimately refrained from mockery. She wasn't the type. Arizona was determined not to have her anger roused by students in _this _school.

Except, maybe Callie Torres, she thought briefly.

"I just wanted to say," Izzie started, leaning forward closely by her ear, "Anne says hi," she whispered.

Arizona felt herself flush for a moment and pulled her wrist away from Izzie's grasp. "Thanks," she said, her voice cool and uninterested, "send my regards."

She heard Izzie giggle behind her and moved to take her seat in the front row. The bell rang minutes later and a number of students quickly ushered inside. Arizona glanced to the back of the classroom and briefly noted the chronically vacant seat that belonged to Callie Torres. She then turned her attention back to the front and took out her notebook.

When the bell for lunch rang, Arizona had the sudden impulse to have it outside. On the rooftop. Where Callie was.

Even though Callie turned out not to be the person she initially presented herself to be at the beginning, Arizona had felt a kind of similitude with her. Lots of people spoke to Arizona – she was the class president. Callie rarely spoke to anyone aside from Mark and Lexie.

Yet, still – Arizona felt that maybe they shared a kind of feeling. She wasn't sure what it was. Maybe she could figure it out.

So she headed to the rooftop.

But she found no one there. Callie always left right before lunch.

_Of course she left_, Arizona thought. _She always leaves.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reading! Reviews are very much appreciated, please leave them if you have the time. I'm a bit of skeptic when it comes to writing AUs…

* * *

Callie Torres had long ago abandoned her cautious nature when it came to leaving the school premises early. At first, she was always very careful to slip off her shoes before making her way down the hallway to get to the back entrance – her shoes always made dreadfully loud noises.

She had practiced caution for a long time before realizing that there had been no one around the back area of the academy during the hours she'd usually plan to skip, which was almost always the hour before lunch. And though she'd slip out and successfully exit through the back - her freedom was obstructed by a massive barred gate. She'd, of course, not allow this simple obstacle to detain her – so she'd climb the gate every time. Eventually, she'd found keys to the gate and managed to make a copy the same day, allowing her the ticket to freedom any time she wanted, so long as no teacher found her leaving.

However, because it was located in the back of the academy, her way home was a meandering route. She'd always have to walk a long way around before she could reach her house.

But, after a while, she began to enjoy the long path home. It gave her time to think, to collect herself. And she had found a wonderful forest just beyond that path. A forest she now ventured into almost every single day.

Sure, it was a long way – but it was pleasant. So she took it.

She'd often have to kill time before heading directly home, anyway. So the pond in the forest just beyond the academy was her perfect spot. She would sit near the pond and decidedly watch the always-present young man habitually fish. Sometimes she would read. Other times, she'd just stare into the sky and do nothing at all.

It was menial, but it was her time.

Callie hadn't bothered to look around before she brashly threw open the back door the academy, exiting the building. She was suddenly startled by a loud yelp and turned her attention to the source.

There stood, or sat – she couldn't really tell – maybe a half-seated position? But anyhow, there was Lexie Grey seated on the dumpster (it was clean – the academy was often spotless) with her back against the wall and Mark Sloan's hand in her shirt. Their appearances were disgruntled; clothes were clearly in the midst of being peeled off. Callie could see very clearly Lexie's opened shirt and her black lacy bra beneath, its strap slipping off from her shoulder. Then there was Mark standing in front of the girl, she only saw his back, almost every muscle indented. She could tell that his belt was unbuckled and his pants were loose, ready to slip off at anytime. She was glad she hadn't walked in when they were down.

Lexie yelped loudly, fixing herself at once. Mark turned to look, and frowned momentarily before turning back to Lexie and fixing his belt.

An ingenuous display, Callie thought. "Oh, seriously?" she groaned, as Lexie quickly fixed her shirt back on. "You guys are classless."

"Shut it, Cal!" Mark barked, fixing his belt back on. Callie only rolled her eyes as she approached the gate, eager to leave the premises. "No, no," Callie assured, "I'm leaving now, please continue."

"No way!" Lexie exclaimed, pushing Mark back and hopping off of the dumpster. Callie rolled her eyes at the younger girl before saying, "Where's your class, Little Grey?"

"Huh?" Lexie asked, confused. "It's lunch time."

Callie laughed loudly before dismissing her, "I didn't mean…. Nevermind."

Lexie turned to leave but Mark stopped her, grabbing her hand back and hopping up on the dumpster. He patted the spot next to him and Lexie groaned in protest.

"It's not _quite_ lunchtime," Mark said, "we'll get in trouble if we go in now." Lexie seemed to realize this and hopped up back on the dumpster next to him. They both gazed at Callie inquiringly.

While they skipped classes at times, they still attended. Lexie was in a tight-knitted circle in the academy, being Meredith Grey's sister and all. While she didn't get along with Izzie (who was in Meredith's clique), she still got along fine with everyone. She was Meredith's half-sister, and Derek Shepherd (the McDreamy of the academy) was dating Meredith. Mark lived with Derek – informally adopted by Shepherd's parents at a young age. Now Lexie was dating Mark.

They all knew each other, they all got along. And while they grew into cliques and groups, Lexie avoided that. As did Mark. Which made their attraction seemingly inevitable. Callie never liked any of Mark's girlfriends (he seemed to be her only friend around here – probably her best friend, she thought) but Lexie was tolerable to even Callie.

She briefly wondered what Arizona Robbins had thought of Lexie, but noticed that the girl's shirt was still ruffled, thus breaking her chain of thought.

"You guys skipped class to get it on?" Callie asked, incredulously.

"At least we have a reason to skip" Mark declared in defense.

Callie frowned at his remark, "I have my reasons."

Mark glanced over at Lexie before looking back at Callie. "George isn't here anymore, Cal."

Flinching only slightly, Callie turned her attention back to the gate, taking her keys out.

"Sorry, I didn't mean-" Mark started.

"It's alright," Callie interrupted, "maybe … I, I just want to avoid Robbins."

"Blondie's on your trail again?" Mark asked, grinning.

"Always."

"She really likes you," Lexie chimed in.

Callie and Mark both looked at her and then at each other before laughing.

"No way!" Callie exclaimed. "She only harasses me because I'm the notorious delinquent among the teachers."

"Totally!" Mark agreed.

"Really?" Lexie asked, seemingly surprised. "I mean, I knew that," she explained, "but she always seems different around you."

"Different?" Callie asked, "How?"

"I don't know…" Lexie murmured for a second. "When I talk to her, she has this kind of… fake, I don't know, she has this kind of artificial smile. She doesn't do that when she's with you."

"Of course she doesn't smile when she's with me," Callie retorted. "She yells at me!"

"Exactly!" Lexie exclaimed. "She shows emotion."

"What, anger?"

"Yep!"

"Whatever you say," Callie scoffed and placed her key into the lock, opening the gate with a squeak. She pushed it roughly, but slightly so, so that she had enough room to slip out.

"Cal, wait!" Mark said.

"What?" Callie groaned in protest.

"You know, midterms are coming up."

"Yeah, yeah," she said passively, "I'll come to class when exams come closer."

"They're important, you know," Mark emphasized.

"I don't care, took 'em last year."

"Yeah, and _failed_," Mark pointed out.

"So did _you_, Mark."

"I'm confident this time."

"I knew the material, I know the material," Callie said of herself, "I won't fail this time."

"So what made you fail last time?" he asked and waited for response. Callie only stared blankly at the small space between the gate and the stone floor of the academy, the space that marked her freedom. "George and Izz-" he started to inquire, but was silenced by her sudden movement.

She shoved the gate open wider and slipped out, slamming it back closed and locking it from the outside. "Oh, shut up!" she exclaimed, and turned to leave.

The path to the forest was as calming as it had always been. Callie often let her thoughts consume her – she let her emotions consume her all the time. When she was left idle, all it took was a certain thought or phrase to have the emotions flood in.

But walking helped sedate that. And she realized, as she began to skip school, that the long, meandering paths she took to avoid the academy and her own home were the best. They were solace. Her own solace.

But still, she could not help but fall into thinking.

It was all such a hassle, really. The academy. The nonsense involved. Her father's close relationship with the principal. The Torres family was exceptionally renowned. Everyone at the academy had known that. She only vaguely recalled the ardor she received upon attending the school years ago.

She was part of an ideal pair.

It all blew over somehow – but she tried to relinquish those thoughts now. She wasn't sure what she was doing, but she now knew that she was beyond the academy. She already knew all the material.

She was at risk for expulsion at one point – yes, last year, she was certainly on the path to being expelled. As renowned as the Torres family was, she was still a student. Yet, her father had had a meeting with the principal. She wasn't sure what was spoken about – but she was allowed to repeat her last year over.

And so she was.

But she still wasn't bothering with going to classes. Her skipping started way last year, yet she still somehow managed to stay on the rosters by strolling into class a few times a week and acing all of the exams. She believed that attendance meant nothing when you knew all the material, anyway.

Of course, the faculty wasn't pleased with that. They threatened her with one or two ultimatums that she _ultimately_ complied with. The first was to reevaluate the course content for the Orthopedics classes that she took. And she had done that without a problem. She had done it astounding well and baffled the entirety of the faculty departments and the principal.

So she had been safe for a while. Using that as an opportunity, she skipped classes as much as she had the chance to, opting instead to read advanced medical journals during her own free time.

But that didn't last long. They gave her another ultimatum a few months ago. The principal had spoken to her personally. Though not a large portion, her father had contributed much money to the academy and effectively owned a share of the school – so naturally, she knew the grounds very well. The gate locations, the class locations, she knew it all by heart. And so the principal's ultimatum was for her to serve as a tour guide. It was an incredibly simple request, yet he knew that she'd be absolutely against it.

Miss Calliope Torres from the great Torres line could not be reduced to a simple tour guide. She wasn't pompous or stuck up, she just never liked touring anyone around. But she did.

Her job was to tour a mid-transfer student with an exceptional academic record. Her name was Arizona Robbins. She had laughed loudly at the name – she had laughed in the principal's face. It was wrong of her to laugh in front of such a humble and modest man, for he did not take it well.

He explained to her that Arizona Robbins was named after the battleship that sank during the attack on Pearl Harbor. Her name was derived from honorable intention; she was a girl that _came _from honor.

Callie only nodded to him, saying she'd do it.

And she did. She fixed her uniform up properly, briefly losing her leather jacket and instead wore the drab, mundane dark navy sweater that had the academy's initials embroidered on it and a nametag that said _Calliope Torres _in large, bold letters. She tied her hair into a bun and wore thick, brown tights and tucked her shirt into her skirt. She avoided her smoky eyeliner and dressed simply.

And then, she was baffled by the sight of this transfer student. She watched her trail in unescorted – looking around the main hall of the building as if in awe. She looked up to the roof as though it were an endless sky. As though she had never once stepped into a large building before, it seemed as though she'd stepped inside a palace. That's what her expression seemed to say.

Her hair was to her shoulders and very wavy and blonde (like golden honey, Callie had thought, staring at her) – and she wore a bright pink sweater over her neat uniform – the only disparity in her appearance. She hadn't worn leggings, just simple navy socks that went to her knees, showing just a bit of skin as she walked.

When Arizona's eyes fell on hers, she was met with striking blue. Marvelously so. And Arizona had rushed over at once and stuck her hand out – greeting her in a flowery, harmonious voice.

"_Hi!"_ she said. _"I'm Arizona Robbins. Are you my tour guide?" _she inquired, pausing to glance at her nametag. _"Calliope," _she said slowly, _"Calliope! That's a lovely name. Nice to meet you!_" She looked up inquiringly at Callie, who had, in turn, said nothing.

Callie only stared at her for a moment – but her mind was lost in thought as she observed her. She seemed sweet already, so much so. But honest. Her eyes were honest. Incredibly. She could already tell.

And Callie wondered what she would think if she knew what kind of student Callie really was. Would this girl, this Arizona Robbins, inquire as to what sort of _person _Callie was? Or would she simply look over her on the rooftop and roll her eyes with Izzie and the rest of them?

Would she? She wondered.

But then Callie remembered the principal's words: "_She's a student with great academic excellence, Miss Torres. She doesn't play around. Do not mess this up. Treat her well. Maybe you'll learn a thing or two."_

"_Um," _Arizona said, _"You are my tour guide, yes?"_ she asked. _"Or did I just embarrass myself?_" she questioned, her cheeks already growing a shade of red.

Callie smiled and took her hand into her own. "Yes, I'm your tour guide. Good to meet you, too."

And so Callie hadn't bothered to reveal herself to her. Why should she have? When Arizona asked what specialty she enjoyed, she had said Cardiothoracic, though it was actually Ortho. When Arizona asked her where she was from, she had said a few blocks away instead of Miami.

But she learned about the bubbly blonde girl who excitedly took in all of the sights. She learned that she came from a military family, and that she had moved all over the place since youth, and that she was considering General but she was more interested in Pediatrics.

They talked about small things – books, movies (Callie hadn't watched many), popular culture. Anything devoid of personal background. The tour had gone smoothly and the last part was the gym.

Callie had shown her every part aside from the pool and she wasn't even going to bother. It was over. She was going to loosen her hair and untuck her shirt and take off the heavy sweater she wore the minute the blonde left.

"_So,_" Callie said, _"that's all of it. I hope you'll enjoy your time here._"

"_I think I will! I want to keep a small presence. It's already so overwhelming!" _she insisted, though with an excitement that Callie couldn't help but notice.

She smiled brightly at Callie and looked at her inquiringly again, before reaching out her hand. _"Thanks."_

Callie took it in her own and said, _"Sure,_" meeting her eyes again. For some reason, her heart thumped. Arizona would know eventually, she'd know that Callie was practically a delinquent given her attendance. A student of academic excellence? Of course. That somehow prompted her to pull Arizona by the hand and lead her to the pool.

It was probably a bad idea, she thought. But those eyes said more than anything.

"_One more thing," _Callie had said when the blonde gave her a confused look, _"you didn't see the pool. It's locked now, but you need to see it_."

"_How are we going to get inside if it's locked?_" Arizona asked, as Callie opened the door to the basement. She hadn't responded, but simply led the blonde down the stairs by the hand – and they both noticed a faint, dim glow of neon blue reverberating on the walls of the stairway. The narrow passage was illuminated in neon blue, but there was a tall, black gate blocking the entry.

"_Wow, this is gorgeous_," Arizona murmured. Callie grinned and turned to her – feeling her breath catch in her throat for a moment as she met the blonde's gaze. The neon only complimented her marvelous blue eyes and they seemed to be glowing. Callie cleared her throat and let go of her hand, putting her foot on the horizontal bars of the gate.

"_What are you doing?"_ Arizona asked in surprise. Callie deflated for a moment at her sudden inquiry, thinking that the blonde was already revolted by her minor misbehavior, but she turned to look at her as she climbed higher and watched as she looked up at her in awe and excitement.

"_We're gonna climb, come on," _Callie said, getting to the top and climbing over. She got on the other side and reached her hand out. _"I'll help you up." _Arizona hadn't hesitated, nor had she said anything at all. She simply took her hand.

Everything they saw, then, was a dark glow of neon blue. Marvelous and beautiful –the untouched pool was exceptionally tempting to dive into, but Callie held back. She could tell the younger girl was too. They were content just to watch – enveloped by the glow of the pool in the dark room and the gentle sounds of the water.

"_Midtransfers are rare. Especially in the last year,_" Callie had said among the silence.

"_Oh, I didn't expect to be in my last year already," _Arizona replied, her eyes still fixated on the blue glow.

It was a pleasant atmosphere, Callie could almost feel her heart warming. She only half-attentively listened to the conversation and passively inquired. But she had a thought. If Arizona would climb the gate with her and sneak in, maybe then she'd understand just a little. She didn't seem like such a genius – she didn't seem to be so obsessed with her grades, with her academic performance, with not mixing with the "wrong" people, as the principal suggested.

She could have probably been like the rest of them – or at least, like Callie.

"_Why?" _Callie asked.

"_Hmm?"_

"_Why didn't you expect to be in your last year?_"

"_Oh, I'm supposed to be a year below. But I worked really hard in my last school. My grades were really good so they let me skip a year."_

Callie was approaching the forest now – she could see the luminous sun shining and beaming down on the leafy trees. She made her way down her usual path, taking a short cut through the trees and bushes in order to get to the pond quicker. She had carved out a path a long time ago – thus, her uniform couldn't be ripped by loose twigs and branches.

She reached the pond now – smiling as she saw the sun shining brilliantly down on it. She recalled how the pond would shine and illuminate as the moon beamed down on it in the heat of the summer night. She couldn't wait for the summer to come quickly.

She saw the boy at his usual spot, already in the midst of fishing. He had already caught two. She went over to her accustomed seat under the shade in front of a tree, taking her book out. Hearing footsteps, the boy turned and grinned at her, waiting for her to sit.

"Heya, Raven," he said. "Skipping kinda late today, huh?"

"Hello, Fish Boy. It's only lunch. My usual time. Your time is off."

They had never exchanged their actual names to each other. When Callie had first wandered into the forest, she startled him – he was utterly surprised to see someone else around the pond at this time of day. But he ultimately paid it no mind.

Until Callie started to come every day. And she noticed that he was there every day, too. They nodded to each other at first – sometimes greeting each other. Callie felt odd that she hadn't referred to him as anything, so she called him "Fish Boy" one day. And so he had dubbed her "Raven" in turn. They eventually fell into small conversations, but nothing personal. He had simply noticed her uniform a few months ago, noting that he had known people that attended the school.

That was about it.

"That academy hasn't booted you yet?"

"Not yet," Callie grinned. "Probably never will."

"You must be a good student," the boy joked.

"I'm brilliant," she said. "A rockstar."

"Yep, yep," he said, turning around and resuming his fishing.

"Any bites today?" Callie inquired.

"Two, as you can see."

"Uh huh."

The conversation fell flat for a while as Callie immersed herself in her book. Her attention was diverted when she heard the boy groan and stretch out, twisting his neck before reaching into his bag again. He had caught three more fish.

"You're a good fisher," Callie noted, "fisherman."

He laughed. "I don't know why you come here when you don't fish," he said. "It's great for fish."

"I have better things to do," Callie snorted.

"Like skip school?" he grinned.

"What about you?" Callie asked. She always assumed that he had skipped, as well. He looked fairly young with his dark, golden sleeked back hair and his lack of facial hair.

"Nope, I finished high school already."

"What about college?" Callie inquired.

"Not goin'," he said, packing his things up. "I've got plans. Real soon, actually. Probably be out of here soon."

Callie closed her book in disappointment, "Seriously?"

"Yeah," he laughed. "Plans!"

"I see," Callie murmured. Oh well. The forest was pleasant regardless. But it was strange when a routine was suddenly interrupted.

"Hey," he said, turning to leave. "You should come by my store sometime. It's right down Blake Avenue. Just on the corner near the bank."

Callie laughed, "_Your_ store?"

"Yep," he nodded. "Come by sometime."

###

Walking home, Callie felt a vague sense of fatigue. Not a physical sensation, but more of a mental drain. She'd left the forest relatively early and it was certain that she would be cutting it close for her arrival home, but that didn't seem to matter as she felt a heavy ache in her head slowly amassing.

She turned the corner of the street – noting the store that Fish Boy had mentioned before turning on the opposite side and heading far north to the Torres estate. The streets gradually became vacant which indicated the beginnings of the family property.

She walked up to the main gate now – a large black gate with "TORRES" etched in golden plaque letters. She pressed the bell, and watched as someone popped his head out of a smaller house next to the main house. The gates slowly shifted open and she nodded at him before entering the mansion.

She opened the door now and quickly noted the vacancy and lack of voices. Hearing footsteps approaching as she slipped off her shoes, she saw the housekeeper (she hated to call her a maid) Tess make her way over.

"Welcome home, Miss. Had a good day?" she inquired chipperly. Callie nodded and started to head up the staircase towards her room.

"Miss?" Tess called to her.

"Hmm?" Callie asked, turning around.

"The academy called again," she murmured uncertainly, "you are attending your classes, aren't you?"

"Yes, Tess," Callie lied. "I am."

"Miss, your father called to say-"

"He's not home?" Callie interrupted.

"No, Master Torres and Madame have gone to New York for the week. But he called to inquire on how you're doing."

"Tell him I'm fine," she said, turning around and making her way up the stairs.

She heard Tess call out for her again, but ignored it this time. Surely her father had inquired about her progress in the academy. And Tess couldn't have lied to him. She had probably informed him that the school had called again.

Callie opened the door to her room and headed straight across to her bed. It was a large room, of course (her father had insisted), with a king sized bed draped with red velvet décor. She threw her bag on the floor and fell back on her bed at once, crossing her arms behind her head and closing her eyes.

She wasn't attending, not frequently, anyway. Of course the teachers noticed, but as time progressed, they seemed to let it slip by. They always thought Callie had been a "troubled" student when they recalled the "incident" last year. But they hadn't known the details in full.

Everything was just a bunch of rumors. They left her alone besides the occasional ultimatums. But then Arizona Robbins came along and suddenly, they had someone to pin to her tail. Someone to constantly berate her, though she hadn't ever been insulting.

She recalled the rooftop this morning – the blonde's loose pink sweater with the pathetic initials of the school carefully sewn on. Callie was sure she could see each stitch if she'd been closer. The pink sweater was something that was exclusive to Arizona – students had the freedom to have their own customized sweater (some had vests) over their uniform if they pleased. It had to be neat and had to have the academy's initials imprinted on it – as well as approval from the faculty. So most students didn't bother.

But of course Arizona did. Yet, there was something fitting about her image. The pink buttoned sweater, buttoned just by the middle of the chest area to show her neat, perfectly white blouse underneath. And the fluttering hair. Always did her hair flutter. Every time she came to the rooftop. Callie rarely ever got up when Arizona came to lecture her on the roof. She always sat down and looked at the blonde, who always stood. She never sat. So Callie would always see the sun shining down on that fluttering blonde hair, casting a kind of glow, bringing out her eyes.

Sort of like the pool, but in a much different way. A different kind of glow.

Callie sighed loudly and kicked her legs up, stretching them as high as they would go. She didn't want to think about that. She didn't want to think about the persistent class president or the academy – but the academy was her life.

The future was so unpredictable. What was she doing, anyway? Maybe she should just go to a public high school. But of course her father wouldn't allow it. Callie wanted to be a surgeon and her father tried to present the absolutely best opportunities for her to do so.

Like Aria. She'd left for law school only two years ago after her father had done the absolute best. Paying for the most expensive and renowned schools in the country. Wasn't he only doing the same for her?

But Aria had a kind of freedom Callie did not have. Especially after last year.

She stood up and changed out of her uniform, opting for black jeans and a red blouse. She slipped on her leather jacket and picked up a book that was lying on her desk before heading out of her room and down the steps again.

"Miss. You're going out?"

"Yes, for a while."

"It's getting rather late."

"I'll be fine."

"I will have Thomas pick you up if you would like."

"If I need a ride," Callie emphasized while slipping on her shoes, "I'll call."

She shut the door and left.

###

She found herself walking down Blake avenue, staring blankly at the store that Fish Boy had told her was his. But it wasn't a store. It was a café. A boring looking café that served custom drinks and fresh brewed tea and coffee.

A quiet place, she figured. She looked around the avenue again, unsure of what store might be his. But this café was the one he had indicated, she must have thought. There were hardly any other commercial places around the corner.

Callie was immediately baffled as she walked inside. Did Fish Boy go to the academy? Did he know her reputation there? Did he know what annoyed her? Was he a mind reader? _He tricked me! _she thought at once, staring wide eyed at the smiling barista, who was currently taking an order at the register for the single customer inside of the store.

She thanked the customer as he turned to leave, and Callie turned aside as he made his way outside of the door, briefly watching her with an amused expression. Callie must have looked funny to him, with the shock on her face. She calmed herself down and impulsively decided that it wouldn't hurt to stay. It was quiet and lonely. Good reading space.

Despite the presence.

The barista had only then noticed her, and had been looking at her back, exclaiming a musical "_Welcome!_" before Callie had actually turned around. And when she did, she watched as the girl's face lit up in confused surprise.

"Miss President," Callie nodded in acknowledgement, making her way to the register.

"Ca-Calliope?" Arizona questioned in surprise.

"You work?" Callie asked, teasingly, yet somehow in disbelief. "Academy students aren't supposed to work. That's a violation against academy rules," she found herself echoing with a tone of sarcasm. It was a strange rule, but it was adopted years ago in order for the students to concentrate fully on their studies.

"Shut it!" Arizona said, slapping her hand against the counter. "I'm not rich like you, Callie."

Callie growled under her breath at this remark – being rich didn't make her pompous and lazy, she wanted to say. But she had angered the blonde enough. She had come here of her own accord. "Green tea. Hot."

"What?"

"Green tea, hot."

Arizona watched her suspiciously for a moment before processing the order. The price popped up on the digital screen and Callie paid at once.

"You can have a seat," Arizona said. "It needs to brew."

"Alright," Callie said, turning to sit by the window. She felt Arizona's gaze on her and turned to meet it. The blonde only frowned and got to brewing the tea that she had ordered.

Callie opened up her book and began to read again – only half-attentively as she listened to the blonde work behind the counter. There was soft music playing in the background – _indie music?_ – Callie had thought, maybe her playlist. She did seem like the type.

She flipped her book over on the table, making sure of keeping tabs on her page. She put her chin on her hand and watched as Arizona worked. She watched the blonde's serious and attentive face, half-smiling to herself.

She had her hair in two French braids – which was strange to Callie, for all she had ever seen had been her flowing wavy blonde hair. She wore a simple apron over a white blouse – probably her uniform's, Callie had guessed. She traded the academy's navy blue skirt for simple blue jeans that fitted her skin. She had looked especially good when Callie had walked in, probably because she was smiling brightly at the customer before her.

But now she'd been serious.

Was she this serious all of the time? Callie wondered. She seemed to work hard at everything. She watched as Arizona poured the tea into a cup and walk around the counter. The blonde held the cup carefully before finally meeting Callie's smiling face – even her eyes were glowing with humor.

"What?" Arizona scoffed. "Are you that amused?"

"I never thought you'd be serving me like this," Callie grinned, pulling her book back as Arizona set the cup down on the table.

"Will that be all?" Arizona asked bitterly.

"Huh?"

"Will that be all?"

"Yes," Callie said, "for now."

"Okay," Arizona said, turning around to head back behind the counter.

"Don't you ever get tired?"

"What?" Arizona asked, turning her attention back to her.

"You always work so hard, all the time, too. Don't you ever get tired? Don't you ever have any fun?"

She expected to hear a serious answer, but she watched as Arizona's eyes lit up. A smile made its way across her face. "How do you know? You don't even come to school. You can't even say that. I'm not tired. I have fun," she answered plainly, despite the amusement on her face. It was kind of bitter, Callie thought. Bitter amusement. "Is that all?"

"That's all," Callie finished, her tone disinterested. She turned her attention to her book as Arizona turned away and read in silence.

She sat there and read, sipping at her tea. Arizona had seemed to finish whatever chores she had left and was scribbling something on paper on the counter. On closer inspection, it seemed she was doing homework. Callie frowned and turned her attention back to the book.

Now and then, customers strolled in and the café resonated with soft voices engaging in conversation. It seemed to get busier as time went on – though busy only constituted about 5 or 6 other people. It seemed Fish Boy didn't work here, after all. Callie noticed that Arizona worked unassisted. Didn't she have a manager? Callie wondered.

Time flew and Callie slowly fell into the world of her book. The voices around her were gone, even the music was, but she only noticed that when she felt a light tapping on her shoulder. She flinched in surprise and looked up.

She saw Arizona now, she had loosened her pigtails, allowing her hair to fall freely on her shoulders. Her eyes were tired. "We're closing," she murmured, signaling at the clock on the wall.

"Oh, okay," Callie said, standing up. She was surprised to see Arizona following after her, shutting the door behind her without turning off the lights. She watched as the blonde locked the door with her keys.

"Don't you have to clean up or something?" Callie inquired.

"_Huh?_" Arizona asked, turning around. She seemed surprised to still see Callie standing there, and she seemed even more annoyed with the question posed to her. As if Callie had meant it mockingly. But she was only curious.

"No," she said, "someone else will do it."

"Your manager?" Callie asked.

"Yes," Arizona said, walking down the block. Callie followed behind her, watching as the blonde hit her heel against the pavement. Callie watched as she pulled her leg up to examine her shoe and was surprised when Arizona had pulled a wheel from the bottom. She seemed to fix something and stuck it back inside.

Callie was baffled.

"Heelys?" she asked.

"Huh?" Arizona asked, still surprised that Callie was there. "Are you following me?"

"Are you twelve years old?"

"What?"

"You're gonna break your face."

"Shut up, Callie," Arizona said, and skated off to wherever she was heading. Callie watched her go and laughed lightly to herself. Callie discovered that Arizona Robbins wasn't accommodating to people, or at least not to her, when she wasn't the class president or the café barista.

That pleased her. Just a bit. She wasn't sure why.

###

Arizona had gotten home too late. Her eyes were burning and her legs felt tired. She shouldn't have gone last night, she thought regretfully, as she made her way to the academy's gates.

She should have just went home after work. Her head was pounding. She wasn't in the mood to have anything happen today. A part of her hoped that Callie had skipped entirely today so she wouldn't have to go chasing around after her. Especially after last night.

She didn't want the older girl to mock her for working. She was tired of it. Tired of not being the rich kid. Tired of being weird for it.

Among other things, she thought, as she approached Izzie, Meredith, and Cristina, who stood at the gate. Izzie checked her watch and walked inside before Arizona could approach, and the blonde sighed in relief.

She was making her way inside the gate when she heard, "Preeeez!"

She turned around to greet the person who had called out to her, Cristina Yang.

"What's up, Yang?"

"I just wanna know," she said, running up to Arizona as Meredith followed behind, "where can I get skates as good as yours?"

"_What_?" Arizona asked, feeling her face burn. God damned Callie.

"Izzie said you're pro at what you do. I wanna know," Cristina grinned, "gotta get one for my little brother. He's turning five."

Arizona forced herself to smile, "I'll let you know and get back to you." She turned around and made her way inside the school. Okay, maybe not god damned Callie. God damned Izzie, then.

It was incredibly childish, Arizona thought. Students all had to wear customary black shoes to the academy, so there wasn't any need for extravagance when it came to showing off brands.

But of course, students had to – in whatever ways they knew how to.

She was still early for class, she figured and went to the rooftop. Callie was never there in the early morning, so she was relatively safe. She dug her hand into her bag and pulled out her pack of cigarettes, slipping one in between her lips and lighting it.

She took a long drag and blew the smoke out slowly, staring at the city's view from the chain link fence at the end of the rooftop. She slipped her hand in between a link and clenched tightly at the wire, her other hand busy with the cigarette. She stared blankly off into the distance, thinking about how nice it would be if she hadn't transferred at all.

She enjoyed responsibility, but not so much at a time. She shouldn't have gone out last night.

"Go to class," she heard behind her, feeling herself jump. She turned quickly around and saw Callie grinning at her, her eyebrows raising up in surprise as she eyed the cigarette in the blonde's hand.

"Oh, wow," Callie mused.

"Wh, what?"

"The perfect class president is a smoker?" she said with a hint of sarcasm, "How the tables have turned!"

"Callie," Arizona warned, but it did not faze the brunette. She watched as Callie looked at her in amusement, but she only turned her back to her. She stared back at the city – holding the fence again. She heard as Callie got closer behind her, still insistent on teasing her.

The brunette turned around and leaned back on the chain link fence, standing next to Arizona, though the blonde had been facing the gate, while Callie had her back to it. She folded her arms.

"Smoking is in violation of the academy's rules," she laughed, "you could get suspended for it."

Arizona watched her and thought back to the group this morning. "Now you have two violations against me, huh?"

"Guess you're not so perfect after all."

"I never said that I was." She wasn't trying to be. "Why are you even here? You never come in this early."

"I do," Callie corrected, "I just don't come to the roof this early."

"Uh huh," Arizona murmured.

"Yang's telling everyone you wear Heelys," Callie said. Arizona knew it was a silly, stupid thing to spread around – but surely, there would always be a story behind why someone did something, why someone _wore_ something. She was sure Izzie would let them know.

"I know."

"It wasn't me."

"I know it wasn't," Arizona said, "I don't care."

"You shouldn't listen to them," Callie lectured, her gaze cast upon the sky, "they're all a bunch of rich spoiled brats."

To this, Arizona only laughed. "Aren't you one of them?"

"Don't group me with those morons."

"You're hated just as well as I am, Calliope."

"Oh definitely not," Callie said, turning her gaze to her. Arizona watched her from the corner of her eye, then looked straight ahead of her again. "I choose to not interact. You have no choice."

"I'm well-liked."

"Everyone has to kiss your ass," Callie scoffed. "Class prez? Who wouldn't? Good rep equals good street cred."

"What?"

"You've got a good reputation with the faculty. Everyone wants to be on your good side. But as long as they're not obvious about it, it won't hold them accountable for any blatant disdain towards you" Callie pointed out, "you say you're 'well-liked' but doesn't it feel a little artificial? Or are you that naïve?"

"Callie," Arizona said, "I don't care. Good reputation is what gets you far. Not friends."

"Cold, blondie."

"Shut your mouth," Arizona spat. She was suddenly aware of the time. "Go to class, I'm not warning you again."

"Oh? But you will tomorrow," Callie grinned. She reached out and took the cigarette from Arizona's fingers, "You're always chasing me."

"Not by choice, believe me."

She turned around as the bell rang, leaving Callie there to finish her cigarette. Of course, she shut the rooftop's door and sprayed herself down with perfume before heading to homeroom.

Arizona was always cautious.

###

And of course, Callie had left. She hadn't shown up to class this morning, and now it was lunch. Arizona had wondered why she'd even bother coming this morning. She laughed lightly to herself as she finished her lunch in the classroom. She threw out her remainders and was surprised to notice that she was the only one that had been eating.

Among the people in the classroom, all of them were preparing for the exam that was to take place after the lunch break. Arizona wondered if she had set a bad example by not even being attentive to that. Then again, no one in the class noticed, as they all seemed to be buried in their books. She took a seat and waited for the bell to ring.

And when it did, she was utterly surprised. Callie had walked into the class, meeting Arizona's eyes and smiling (the blonde wasn't sure what kind of smile it was) at her before heading to her seat in the back of the class.

Arizona turned around and peered at Callie, who grinned at her. She narrowed her eyes and turned around to face the front again. Mister Webber walked in and took attendance silently, surprised to find Callie in the back. He handed out the exams and then Arizona had figured out why Callie showed up.

To take the exam.

No wonder.

Arizona had finished early and she was sure Callie had, too. She felt as though eyes were burning into her back. Just because the brunette had wandered into the café one night did not give her the right to be so … well, the blonde wasn't sure.

The bell finally rang and Arizona went up to submit her test.

"Oh, Arizona," Webber said, as Callie approached and dropped off her paper, "Please stay after class. I need to talk to you." He called out to Callie as she was about to leave, "You too, Callie."

Callie groaned under her breath and turned around, meeting Arizona's gaze before looking away. Eventually, the students cleared away and Webber turned to the both of them.

"I wanted to talk to both of you," he said, "because the faculty and the principal have agreed upon something."

"Something, sir?" Arizona asked, watching as Callie folded her arms in annoyance.

"We've decided to assign you, Arizona, to tutor you, Callie."

"What?" they both replied in unison.

"I don't _need_ tutoring," Callie protested, "have you seen my grades?"

"I'm aware of that, Miss Torres. But exams are not the only thing that make up your record. Your attendance does, too. We've been over this."

"But why me, sir?" Arizona asked.

"You are the best student we have in this academy – and we want Callie," he said, noting the brunette with his eyes, "to learn something from you."

"But I have other responsibilities, Mister Webber. Like student governance and my own exams," she explained. _And my job_, she wanted to say. _And the small social life I actually have_, she wanted to say.

_And the fact that Callie hates me._

"Well, Arizona," Webber said, clearing his throat with difficulty, "you're just going to have to do it. You're the best student we've got. And it is mandatory. For both of you. You two will get along well, I'm sure. You already seem to."

"What kind of delusional world are you living in?" Callie snorted.

"Excuse me, Miss Torres?"

"I said-" Callie started, but was interrupted by a sudden, light slap on the back from Arizona.

"Yes, sir!" she exclaimed nervously.

Noticing the tone of her voice, Callie turned her disbelieving gaze toward Arizona. "Seriously?"

"Good to know, you're on board, Arizona. Keep it up," Webber smiled proudly, patting her on the shoulder. He then turned his attention to Callie. "Miss Torres, I'll have you know that if you do not attend tutoring sessions for at least the _majority_ of the rest of your time here, you _will_ be expelled. Students _do not _get left back here – that was a special exception because of your father's request. You missed far too much school. Students don't get left back, especially not _twice._"

Callie opened her mouth in protest, but was quickly cut off by Webber's final remark, "And your father has been informed and has agreed to these terms."

"_What?_" Callie asked.

Arizona gazed at Callie curiously – the girl was entirely surprised, even somewhat fearful – it was a new expression for her, Arizona thought.

"Your sessions start tomorrow," Webber concluded, "Good luck. And ladies, try to enjoy yourselves." He put each of his hands on their shoulders before nodding to them. He then turned to the door, leaving Callie and Arizona by themselves in an air of heavy silence.

Callie was still staring at the spot where Webber had been standing, clearly lost in thought. And Arizona still watched her inquiringly.

"So your dad knows you skip?" she asked.

As if suddenly noticing the blonde for the first time, Callie turned suddenly to her. "That's none of your business," she said, defensively – almost with hostility.

"Oh," Arizona deflated, "Sorry."

Callie watched her face for a moment before turning her head away. "Ugh, don't look like that," she said.

"Like what?"

"That look that you do."

"What look?"

"Forget it."

"No, tell me, Callie."

Callie turned to her, her cheeks suddenly flushed. Arizona couldn't tell whether it was frustration over her father or anger at her circumstances, but it was the first time that she had seen Callie like that.

The brunette averted her eyes and cleared her throat. Then she looked back at her.

"That look that you do, it sways me sometimes," she said, her voice quiet, "so don't do that."

Arizona felt her heart skip for a moment – just a moment. She wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because this fierce young woman was finally vulnerable – or so it seemed.

"Uh… o-okay," Arizona murmured. She felt her cheeks grow hot in response to her words.

Callie looked at her for a moment before flaring. "Oh, damn it!"

"What!?" Arizona asked in surprise.

"This is gonna suck!"

"What, what?"

"I can't believe I have to get tutored by _you!_"


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews! Please leave them if you have the time. Greatly appreciated. Hope you're all enjoying the story!

* * *

_"What could you possibly tutor me in?" _she had said almost resentfully.

Arizona felt herself flinch at the snarled inquiry that was more of an accusation than anything else. She watched as the taller girl eyed her suspiciously, as if Arizona had been on it all along. As if she had planned the whole thing.

But why would she ever want to tutor this delinquent?

"_Everything," _she riposted in a tone that she had surprised even her own self with.

She expected Callie to skillfully retort, but the brunette only laughed in reply.

"_Please, kid. I'm older than you," _Callie replied. "_In fact, far older,_" she added for effect, though she had only been two years older, Arizona recalled. "_No need to show me the ropes or whatever."_

"_My age has nothing to do with it."_

"_Uh huh," _Callie said. She checked her watch, her brows furrowing for a moment before meeting Arizona's gaze again. The class president suddenly realized that Callie had successfully attended a full day of classes. Callie may have realized that as well, for she had quickly dismissed any further conversation, the blonde observed. Arizona was tempted to say something, but without saying another word, Callie turned to leave.

"_You better come tomorrow, Callie!"_ Arizona shouted after her. But she hadn't felt the need to pursue her.

What was the point, after all?

She reached the café now and frowned when she noticed the "Closed" sign still posted on the door. It had been there since morning, which was odd for her family. But she wasn't exceptionally surprised, for it was probable considering her parents were out of state at the moment. And she was sure Tim was doing nothing productive as usual.

The café was on the first floor of a small apartment building. She turned around the corner to a staircase that led to a single door and walked up the steps. She fished out her keys from her bag, her nostrils already being assaulted by the fresh smell of dinner being prepared before she even opened the door.

She felt tired of the routine, tired of the congested space. At least they had a house in Iowa. At least it was affordable. At least there was Anne.

But she only thought of those things as if it were part of a distant past. Because they were of the past. This was her reality now, as bleak as it may have appeared to her. But they _did _own an establishment. They were all going somewhere, her family was progressing in its entirety.

She slipped off her shoes and added it to the stack of shoes already piled on the rack just next to the door, heading through the living room where she dumped her bag on the couch. She walked to the kitchen and saw her brother standing near the stove, flipping something in a frying pan. He turned and saw her now, smiling widely as she took a seat at the dining table.

"Heya," her brother greeted her.

"Fillets again, Tim?" she asked. She was tired of fillets. All Tim had been doing during the past year was cooking. He'd vanish for the entire morning when she'd head to school, then he'd come back to the café to do his shifts. When Arizona would take over after school, he'd go straight up into the apartment to prepare dinner.

He had been doing it for a long time, it had become routine. And then he abruptly stopped, he'd stopped taking shifts once their family had hired another young man to help out with café, though money had already been tight. Tim had stopped working at the café, but he continued to cook dinner every single night, not missing a beat.

"You know it," he replied.

"Why's the store closed?" she asked in a tone that had surprised her once again. Almost accusingly, she thought. Her whole day seemed to be a drag. She blamed Callie.

"Cus it is," he said simply.

"Jay didn't even close the store last night," Arizona protested, stretching out her legs underneath the table as she laid back on the chair.

"I know," Tim replied, "I fired him."

"_What?_"

Tim shrugged, "He acts like he owns the store."

"He might as well," she retorted, "you're hardly _ever_ there."

"Hey, now," he grumbled, setting a plate on the table just in front of her, "I'm about to be deployed soon, there are a lot of things to be done. I can't spend my entire time in the store."

"_I_ have obligations too, Tim," Arizona snarled, "and now with Jay gone, I'll have to pick up extra shifts." She poked at the fillet with her fork. Tim seemed to understand that she had more to say, he realized that that was not the only source of her frustration. She continued, "You know, now I have to tutor Callie."

Tim grinned, "The truant?"

"The truant."

"If only she knew what _you_ did during your free time."

"Shut up, Tim," she spat, "I'm a good student."

"But are you a good person?"

"Of course I am."

"Alex is not the best proof of that."

"You don't know Alex."

"Maybe I don't," he said, "but flying over here just to help him with a mess that didn't involve you seemed pretty stupid and suspicious."

"Shut up," she said, "it involved me, too."

Tim only sighed and turned the stove off, stacking a fillet on his plate and sitting across from her at the table. She felt him staring at her as she poked at her fillet. She heard him sigh again in resignation.

"Look, I'm sorry I fired Jay. I told the folks about it already. Mom is coming back soon so you won't have to worry about the extra shifts."

"Alright," she said, finally meeting his gaze, "what are they doing, anyway?"

Tim shrugged, "Dad's getting some kind of award for his service."

"How enthusiastic of you," she sarcastically replied, "shouldn't you be excited? You're in the Marines now, too."

"I'll be excited when _I'm_ the one getting the award," he said, scooping a large chunk of the fillet into his mouth.

"Are we ever gonna get a house?" Arizona asked, finally eating the dinner put out before her.

"I thought you hated this city."

"I really do," she said, "but if we're staying, a house would be nice," she continued, envy escaping her tone. She imagined how the academy students would react if they knew she lived in a small, cluttered apartment just above the tiny independent café that her family owned.

They'd find it hilarious, she was sure.

She was relieved that Callie hadn't known she lived only upstairs. Something about Callie had told her that the brunette was different from all of the other students, but she couldn't help but be suspicious of her regardless. She was still rich, after all.

And she didn't like Arizona very much.

She thought back to the prior night where Callie had visited the store. She was glad she had gone out that night instead of turning the corner and going upstairs into the apartment. She was sure Callie would have followed her, with the way the older girl had been acting that night.

"A house _would_ be nice," Tim said, interrupting her train of thought, "but it's an expensive city. It's costly. You're lucky you're in the academy, you know."

"A public school would have been just fine," Arizona said.

"What, with Alex?"

"Shut up, Tim," she said, "I just don't like all the crap I have to do there. And now I have to tutor Callie."

"You know," Tim grinned, finishing off his fillet now, "she sounds like an interesting person. You're always talking about her."

"Because she drives me crazy!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah?" he asked, still grinning. "What kind of crazy?"

"I'm done with this conversation," Arizona said, standing up now. She only ate half of her dinner. She had too much to prepare.

"I was joking, Arizona," he said, turning on the faucet to wash the dishes, "jeez, what's with you today?"

"Not a great day, that's all."

"What kind of person is Callie?" he suddenly inquired, as she threw out her half-eaten dinner. "Hey!" he exclaimed, "Wasteful!"

Arizona only shrugged, not thinking much of it – she recalled the Callie sitting down on the rooftop, staring at her with her bold, blackened eyes. "I don't know much about her," she claimed, "but she's well-off."

"Torres family, yeah?" Tim asked. "She's very well-off. You're in some bind, tutoring a rich girl like that. Gotta be careful. It's not very president-like to not know about your class mates."

"I stay out of other people's personal lives, at least in that school," Arizona retorted, "only their academic performance matters to me."

"You sound like you don't even mean it."

Arizona laughed, "Maybe I don't, but it's my duty."

"A duty that dad made you take on."

"Right," she said, putting the dish in the sink.

"Nerd."

"Shut up," she said, shoving him away to wash her hands, "I'm going to my room."

She turned around to leave, but not before Tim said, "Don't sneak out tonight."

"I don't sneak out," she said, almost too quickly.

"Liar," he said, as she ignored him, turning to leave the room, "I know you do."

"I'll be fine, Tim."

He smiled softly at her now, turning off the faucet and drying his hands, "I know you will, you're a smart girl."

She paused and watched him. Soon he'd be gone. She didn't know how soon, but she knew it was coming. She could already feel the changes. They were small, sometimes sudden, but they were always there and most times, she wasn't prepared for it.

"Did you really fire Jay because he acted like he owned the store?"

"Of course not, Arizona," Tim said, his back turned to her, "he was stealing from the store."

"No more fillets, please."

"Don't worry, it won't be as often."

The changes, she thought. She walked through the living room and picked up her bag. The living room was the center of the small apartment – upon entering the apartment through the small hallway and into the living room, there were five other doors and entrances that marked a different area of the living space. There were four shut doors: the bathroom, her room, Tim's, and her parents. And then there was the kitchen, though no door obstructed the entrance.

She opened her door and shut it behind her, opening her bag and pulling out her planner. She tossed her bag on the floor as she placed the book on her bed, immediately jumping on top of it.

She opened her planner and started to draft an outline of how she'd approach each subject. She had to prepare course materials. She knew that Callie was great at Ortho, she was aware that Callie had extensive knowledge on every subject. But she somehow wanted to prove her wrong. She wanted to show Callie that she knew things, too – that her thoughts were just as relevant. That she had guts too.

But even when Callie saw a different side to her, she felt as though the brunette was always mocking her. Like when she caught her at work and caught her putting on her heelys and smoking on the roof. Arizona frowned.

She recalled their first meeting. She remembered the way that Callie had held out her hand as she climbed the gate to the closed-off pool, her grip strong when taking Arizona's hand. She helped her to climb it, and though Arizona didn't need help getting down, Callie had personally lifted her – catching her in a kind of bridal style before safely placing her down.

So protectively, she thought.

And there was a kind of peaceful atmosphere when they stood there, watching the pool with its neon lights – its luminescent blue that seemed to make the older girl glow. She wanted to take her hand in that silence, she wanted to grip that strong hand and feel safe and protected by her side.

But something had changed. It must have been something the blonde had said. Because Callie was suddenly cold after their conversation – the silence became enveloping and then Callie climbed the gate to leave, not offering Arizona her hand this time.

What had changed? Arizona wondered. She liked Callie, then. She liked her a lot. She didn't doubt it. She could still like her.

If Callie let her.

Her train of thoughts was interrupted by a swift knock on her window. She crawled on her knees over the bed and pulled the cord to lift the blinds, watching as Alex Karev's face lit up in the darkness.

"Hey!" he said, as she lifted open the window. He was standing on the fire escape attached to the apartment, crouching down to where he could see her.

"What?" she asked him dismissively, almost annoyed at his sudden presence. She watched as he flinched at her inquiry, wondering if he had offended her.

"What do you mean, what?" he asked, "Come out tonight."

"No way," she said, "I have school tomorrow."

Alex scoffed, "As if that ever stopped you before."

"It will now," she said, leaning back on her heels as he folded his arms on the window still. Only his arms and face were inside the room now, while the rest of his body was on the staircase, still crouched over. "I have to tutor a delinquent."

"A delinquent?" Alex snorted. "What the hell?"

"She's like you," Arizona said, "Rude and obnoxious… but different. She's actually very-"

"Can we _not_ talk about the freakin' academy?" Alex asked, interrupting her. "I hate that god damned place."

"Sorry," Arizona apologized, suddenly remembering his presence there. "I won't. But I can't go out. Besides, Tim is home."

"Aah," Alex exclaimed, as if it had all suddenly made sense now.

"He doesn't like you very much."

"Pretty sure your whole family doesn't like me."

"Not your fault," Arizona said, "Only mine."

"I think it's mine."

"Go home, Alex."

He smirked and pulled away from the window as Arizona leaned in to close it. "Nah, I'm going out tonight."

She pulled down the blinds and shut the window.

###

Callie was surprised to find the café closed. She stood there now, staring at the sign that said nothing but "Closed", peering through transparent glass and into the darkness of the inside of the store, thinking maybe she could see someone. She looked at the service hours listed on the sign attached to the door. It was supposed to be open until 10PM.

She glanced at her watch. It was only 8PM.

She frowned and looked through the glass again, wondering if there had been a mistake. But there had been none. She recalled Arizona's faltering voice, telling her to show up tomorrow as she hastily rushed away. She had felt a little embarrassed. As if Arizona had deceived her into staying the whole day. When she looked at her watch, she looked back at the younger girl, noting the hint of amusement in her eyes.

But it wasn't mocking. It wasn't saying, _"Hah, I win. You lose." _It was almost delighted. That's what her expression was like.

It made Callie nervous.

She had seen Arizona much too often, only because the younger girl chased her around. She had always been tired of it, especially when it had become routine. But now nothing about the girl's presence bothered her.

Except the tutoring. She didn't need tutoring.

And everyone knew it.

Especially Arizona, she thought.

Callie backed away from the store and looked up at the floors above it – it was a small apartment building. She could see that the lights were on in a few rooms. She paid them no mind, she only watched them absently.

She knew Fish Boy had been lying. He didn't work there. He didn't own anything. He was probably gone now, she thought. Now she'd been heading to the forest without anyone there.

But she wanted to come to the café, even if the weird boy wasn't there. Because it was quiet. She had finally found a place to read.

And it was fun, almost interesting to watch Arizona like that. To play a suddenly different role – though she'd been wary of Callie's presence in the café, she still seemed delighted to see returning customers, often sparking up interesting conversations that didn't seem shallow, hollow, and boring.

The conversations she had with those customers were nothing like the ones she had in the academy, Callie had thought, when she listened to them.

It was another side. She liked it, just a bit.

She turned to leave, but was interrupted when she heard a loud thump just to the corner of the building. Curious, she looked over and watched as a boy climbed down a fire escape, jumping the rest of the way down. He landed on his feet just fine.

She was alarmed for a moment, and lifted her bag in defense, thinking him a thief. But as he approached her, the streetlight beamed on his figure and she recognized him almost immediately.

Alex Karev.

He had been expelled from the academy last year.

After –

"Oh crap," he said, noticing her staring, "wait, what…. Torres?"

"Karev," Callie said in acknowledgement.

He snorted in disbelief as he eyed her for a moment, "What are you doing here, Lady Torres?"

"What?"

"This part of the city isn't exactly the richest."

"Screw you, Karev," Callie retorted. "What are you even doing here? Robbing apartments now?"

"Good to see you still think of me as some kind of thug," Alex replied.

"Am I wrong?"

"You know, I thought I'd at least get some sympathy from you, Torres. We were both on the same boat-"

"Shut up, Karev," Callie interrupted, turning to leave.

Alex didn't follow her as she paced back to her side of the city – but she heard him yell after her, "Good to see you, too!"

###

There was to be a morning session and an after school session of tutoring. Webber had emailed them, clarifying what was required of the two, and taking into consideration Callie's poor attendance, he added the morning sessions for the next two months. The after school sessions were to go on until the final examinations for the year, but the morning sessions were temporary.

Her father's e-mail address was a cc in the email, which meant that he would receive it, too. He had read it and called Callie that evening, but she ignored it, so he had informed Tess, who in turn, informed Callie that her father had said that she _must_ attend.

But it was not him telling her – Tess was the messenger. So it didn't intimidate Callie too much. She had also noticed that "drobbins" had been included as a cc in the email – the brunette figured that it was Arizona's father. She remembered the principal telling her that Arizona's father was an important person, as well.

Callie wondered if Arizona also shared that parental pressure. It wasn't as if she wanted to tutor Callie.

She always claimed she had other things to do than chase her.

Callie found herself on the rooftop – her required morning tutor session was to start in ten minutes. She wondered why she had come to school so early. It was a rare occurrence. She glanced at her watch again and leaned back on the chain-link gate, staring up into the sky.

Ten minutes.

She looked at her watch again.

She knew the content, she knew what the next exam was going to have. She knew.

Ten minutes.

She stood straight now and opened the door to the roof, hurrying down the steps to the first floor. She walked down the vacant hall to the back of the school and opened the door.

She left.

###

Arizona waited. She waited for thirty minutes and looked at her watch. She shifted her gaze to the papers and books aligned on the desk, the chapters ready to be perused and the sample questions prepared.

She had stayed up late preparing them and had gotten up earlier than usual so she could open up the café (her parents would be returning next week).

She waited.

There would be an exam after lunch. She picked up her questionnaire and reviewed the short answers prompted, nodding her head to herself. It was good.

She stood up and walked to the window, looking at the main gate from the second floor. Students were starting to gather – hanging out before the first bell rang.

She waited.

She turned back to the desk and shut the books, putting them back into her bag. She fumbled with the papers, shoving them into her bag. She looked at the questionnaire again and crumpled the paper, putting it into her pocket. She slung her bag on her shoulder and stared at the empty desk – two chairs aligned next to each other quite perfectly.

But they were vacant and lonely and somehow, they made her very angry. With a sudden movement, she kicked the chairs down and was shocked as they toppled over. She did the same thing with the desk. The desk crashed to the floor with a loud bang.

She turned around and left the classroom.

###

"You're an asshole," Callie heard. The suddenness surprised her, the tone laced with bitterness, anger, and somehow, hurt. Offense, Callie thought. She had offended her.

She turned her gaze to the accuser, looking up at the blonde, her hair tied back this time. Her eyes heavy with fatigue. She wasn't happy, nor were her eyes glowing.

"You're an asshole," she repeated when Callie had said nothing.

"Profanity," Callie remarked, "that's another offense, Blondie."

"Shut up!" Arizona yelled. Callie was taken aback at her tone. "Just shut the _hell_ up, would you?" Callie watched as she reached into her pocket. Arizona suddenly flung something at her, and instinctively, Callie moved her arms to shield herself. A crumpled paper ball fell at her feet, defeated.

"There's an exam after lunch," Arizona said. "Come to _freaking_ tutoring, will you?"

Callie looked at her in surprise, rendered speechless. She finally opened her mouth to say something, but Arizona turned and walked away, slamming the roof door behind her.

The brunette let out a sigh, though it wasn't of relief. Alarm, maybe. Shock. She had never seen Arizona like that before. She looked to the crumpled ball of paper at her feet and unwrapped it, peering at the barely legible words.

They were questions for the exam. A study sheet.

Callie scoffed. She didn't need it. She looked at her watch, the exam was in twenty minutes.

She stared idly in front of her, thinking about how the blonde's face had looked just then.

Having nothing better to do, she shut the book she had been reading and read the sheet, finding herself pleasantly surprised at the details of the content.

Arizona was good, she thought.

###

Callie had disappeared after the exam, skipping all of her afternoon classes. Arizona had calmed down since then, and again, laid out the materials for the after school tutoring session. It would probably be a miss again, but at least she would be prepared.

She couldn't leave early, since it was _after_ school and not before. Webber hadn't been in this morning, which gave her the chance to do what she had pleased. She had let herself go in knocking the desk down – noticing that she had left a crack on it only later on.

But it turned out to be Izzie's desk that she had knocked over, and she found herself not regretting her actions at all.

She wondered why she had gotten so angry. She sat on her chair and checked her watch – she had been waiting for twenty minutes. Callie hadn't showed at all. She had left after the exam. She wouldn't come back. There was no reason to, Arizona thought.

Webber was here. She would protest.

She stood up and started packing her books up when the door to the classroom suddenly opened.

"I'm here," Callie announced, looking to where Arizona was standing. "Are you leaving?"

Arizona was surprised, but she quickly calmed herself and sat back down, "I was about to," she replied.

Callie arched an eyebrow and watched Arizona from the doorway.

"Well?" the blonde inquired, gesturing to the seat next to her as she laid the books back out. Callie said nothing, but walked over to her, pulling her seat further from the blonde. Arizona said nothing to this, she only watched Callie as she took a seat, uninterested. She was still in uniform, aside from her rule-breaking leather jacket and hadn't brought anything but a book in her hand.

"You need to come on time."

"I'm here already."

"You're _late_."

"_God,_ Arizona," Callie complained, "Can you get to it already?"

"I'm just saying, you need to come on time. And you need to come in the morning."

"Alright, I get it."

"And you need to go to class."

"Will you shut up?"

"No, I'm talking, don't interrupt me," Arizona scolded, "I'm your tutor. You listen to me."

"I don't think you understand how tutoring works."

"Shut up!"

"Jesus."

"I'm serious," Arizona said. "I don't give a damn if you skip classes or whatever, but the faculty _makes_ it my business and this tutoring crap has consequences for both of us, so _you show up on time!_" she exclaimed.

"Alright," Callie said, "alright, I will."

"Good," Arizona sighed, leaning back on her chair, "good."

Callie watched her curiously, watching as the blonde sighed in relief. Arizona felt eyes on her and turned her gaze to Callie.

"What?" she asked.

"Uh, you done?"

"Huh?"

"Tutoring?"

"Oh, sorry," Arizona murmured, sitting straight on the chair. She flipped the books open. "I just really needed to get that out of my system."

Callie laughed, "So it seemed, I thought you were going to pounce on me and scratch my face like an angry cat."

Arizona scowled at her strange remark, "I'm not that aggressive."

"You're definitely _not _what I expected, though," Callie grinned.

"Yeah?" she asked. "You're the only one that manages to piss me off to this extent, you know?"

"Do I?" Callie grinned. "It's good to see some emotion out of you."

"Uh huh," Arizona murmured. "Okay, so this is the chapter we're reviewing, it's for Wednesday's exam." She pointed to the paragraphs in the book and Callie leaned in closer, noting the points where Arizona highlighted.

"You sure know what's what," Callie said. "I was impressed with that study sheet."

"There's a reason I'm renowned, Callie."

"That's awfully narcissistic."

"Well, did it help you?"

"Well," Callie said, "I already knew all of it. But it did manage to help me with things I didn't expect to be on there."

"Well, those are things you'd learn if you came to class, Callie," Arizona lectured, "Medicine is always evolving."

"I know that," Callie retorted, revealing the book she had brought with her. Arizona saw that it was the latest issue of a popular series of medical journals, specifically about Orthopedics.

"Wow," Arizona remarked, "Prepared."

Callie only grinned. She brought her chair closer to Arizona. "But your study sheets are cool, too," she said.

"Really?" Arizona asked, looking up at the older girl next to her. Callie met her gaze for a moment and stared at her without saying anything. It was only for a moment. She looked away before affirming, "Yeah."

The tutoring session had gone fine. Arizona had mostly prompted questions to Callie, which the brunette had answered with ease that surprised the both of them. They even shared jokes among themselves, laughing at passing remarks.

They were interrupted by the door opening. It was Webber. He smiled at them and nodded his head.

"Sorry to interrupt, but the academy is closing for the night," he explained. "Good job, girls. Make sure you fill out your tutoring logs before you leave." He turned to leave and the two were met with silence.

"Well," Arizona cleared her throat – they'd been very caught up in the session, "do you get it? I'm sure you've got it. Seems like you do."

"I got it," Callie affirmed.

"Okay."

Callie stood up and idly waited at the door as Arizona packed her stuff up. She felt strange looking at the girl, so she turned her gaze to the bulletin board next to the door. She leaned back next to the board and tapped her feet, waiting for Arizona to finish.

"You can leave, you know," she heard. She looked over to the blonde, who was looking down at her bag, avoiding Callie's gaze. "I know," Callie said, "but you need to show me how to fill out the logs."

Arizona looked up at her now. "Oh," she said, "right."

They had filled out the logs in the faculty lounge and listened passively to Webber's positive ramblings before they left. The sun was setting now, and silence filled the hallway as they walked together towards the same exit.

Arizona wasn't sure what to say. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing seemed to come out. Before she was aware of it, they were both at the main gates of the school. They lived in opposite directions.

"Well," Callie murmured, "thanks."

"Sure," Arizona said.

"I'll come in the morning."

"Okay."

"That will satisfy you, yeah?" Callie inquired, fumbling with the book in her hand. Arizona found it strange that she was avoiding meeting her gaze. She had always held her gaze in defiance. But when it came to yielding, she had been different.

Another side, Arizona had thought.

"You don't need to satisfy me, Calliope," Arizona said. Callie finally met her gaze upon the use of her first name. Her eyes were soft, Arizona thought. "Satisfy yourself."

Callie grinned at her remark and nodded her head.

"Alright."

"See you tomorrow?" Arizona asked.

"See you tomorrow," Callie agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

She found her sleeping on the desk with her head pillowed against her arms, and her raven hair sprawled out and dangling over the ledge. The sun was only beginning to rise, and Arizona stood at the doorway, staring at the girl who slept alone in the classroom. Her back was hunched over and Arizona could not make out her face from the place where she stood. Her hair seemed to be blocking it, anyway. Her tossed, black hair shielded everything but her mouth. All she saw were her red and slightly parted lips – glossed by what Arizona presumed was lip balm.

She guessed that she'd been here a while, for her leather jacket was carelessly hung over the back of the chair to the desk in which she sat. Her white blouse was crumpled and wrinkled and the sleeves were rolled up, exposing toned, tanned arms. Arizona looked at her watch and noticed that they still had time before their session. She quietly shut the door behind her but made no movement forward. The sunrise cast a lovely glow in the room, painting the chairs and desks orange, highlighting the brunette's hair. Though she'd been facing away from the window, she somehow looked very lovely in the glow of the sunrise.

She walked over to Callie now, and gently pulled a chair out, taking a seat beside her. She looked over to her. She could see those parted lips more clearly now, and for a moment, she contemplated what sort of lip balm it was. It was glossy, it made Callie's lips glow, it made them alluring. She wondered what flavor it was. She found herself reaching out absentmindedly and quickly pulled back, leaning back against the chair.

She thought she should probably gather materials for the session, but she hadn't felt an urgent need to. Not with the older girl sleeping so soundly next to her. She heard the rising and falling of her breathing – slow and soft and somehow, peaceful. It was unlike her to be so peaceful, so serene but Arizona hadn't known other sides to her. She was only starting to see it. She certainly would never have imagined that she'd ever find Callie sleeping.

She looked at her again and thought about shaking her shoulder and rousing her out of her sleep, but she changed her mind. Reaching out slowly, she brushed the hair from Callie's eyes, noting her long eyelashes and thick eyeliner. They certainly brought out her eyes. Opened or closed.

She had never been so close before.

A sudden jingle had startled Arizona just then, breaking the tranquil silence of the room, and Callie was immediately roused out of her sleep. She started and jumped, startled to see the blonde next to her, almost falling back on her chair. Arizona looked at her in surprise, watching her tossed and messy hair shroud her face. Callie brushed her hair back and moved her hand up to rub her eyes, but Arizona quickly grabbed her hand and pulled it towards her, sending Callie forward with a jolt. The brunette managed to stop herself with the tips of her shoes as the chair toppled forward, balance relying on the person seated.

They paused for a moment now, the only sound was the jingling in the background. All Arizona saw were Callie's large, startled eyes and those lips that were now closer to her. Red. Rose lip balm? Maybe. She did smell like roses. And the eyeliner really did bring out her eyes, she thought.

"W, what are you doing?" Callie asked her – her voice was groggy and raspy from sleep, but somehow very charming.

Arizona paused, she was surprised to hear the brunette say something. As if what she had been doing was perfectly normal, perfectly routine. Her hand felt warm against her own. She waited a moment before answering, "Your eyeliner."

"What?"

"You were about to rub your eye," she explained, letting Callie's hand go, "you would have smudged your eyeliner."

"O, oh," Callie murmured, "right." She set her chair back safely on the floor and averted her gaze. Arizona felt her face grow hot. She figured it was the sunrise. It was cold. Cold outside, but somehow, she felt warm.

Looking away from the blonde, Callie pulled out her phone from her bag (she had brought a bag today, Arizona noticed), which seemed to be the source of the ringing.

She stood up and walked to the window, answering the call now. Arizona turned her attention to her own bag, though attentive to the conversation going on in the background. However, all she heard was muttered Spanish. So Callie was fluent in Spanish, she noted, and spread the course materials on the desk.

As quickly as Callie had gone, she had returned, taking a seat next to Arizona almost immediately.

"You should have woke me," Callie told her, combing her hair back with her fingers.

"We still had time, I didn't want to disturb you."

"You scared me."

"Sorry," Arizona drily said, "there are three more midterms coming up. This next exam won't be too bad, but you should really study for the next two."

"I know the material."

"I don't doubt that you do, Callie," Arizona regarded, "but there are advancements in the fields. Here, look," she explained, pulling out her notes from the classes that Callie missed the previous week.

She pointed out the highlighted parts of her notes, and Callie drew her chair near, leaning in closer to the blonde now. Arizona smelled that hint of rose again. Rose perfume? She couldn't tell.

She wanted to ask, but she kept her silence as Callie scanned the notes with her large, brown eyes.

"Oh," she said, "you're right."

"Do you think you can remember this for the next test?" Arizona inquired. She didn't wait for an answer before pulling out sheets of paper, "Here are copies of my notes."

Callie nodded and took them from her, narrowing her eyes to make out the text. "Did you rewrite these?"

"I did," Arizona affirmed. "My handwriting is careless when it comes to my own notes, so I rewrote them for you."

"Thank you…" Callie murmured, placing the papers in her bag. "These will help."

"I wonder if it even matters."

"What?" Callie asked her, surprised at the remark.

"Never mind."

"Don't be passive aggressive," Callie determined, "say what you want to say."

Arizona paused, wanting to dismiss her thoughts, but she felt it coming, anyway. She wanted to be truthful. At least to her. Callie seemed to understand her in ways in which the other students hadn't. Maybe it was because they seemed to share the same perception of the people around them, maybe it was their strange dynamic, but Callie was always truthful to her. She always said what she felt. She was always honest.

"I know you don't need this."

"I don't," she agreed, "I could probably manage on my own. After all, I do. But it helps. Your study sheets and explanations help."

"Okay…" Arizona murmured.

"And for what it's worth," Callie started, "I'm grateful."

"You are?" Arizona asked hesitantly, she looked at Callie and the brunette seemed to stare straight back at her. There was that gaze again, that look. Determined, honest… it seemed to capture her.

"I am."

###

To her own surprise, Callie had started attending her classes.

She sat now in the classroom and listened to the low murmuring of the teacher in the front of the room. She could hear the words, but they did not connect with her. She had felt antsy.

She noticed glances, people looking back at her in surprise, in amusement. It had felt unnerving.

Meredith, Cristina. Even Derek. It was only mild interest for them. Surprise, mostly.

The most unsettling look that she received was from Izzie Stevens, who sat just in front, close by the door. She had looked back not once, but three times. It sent Callie's mind in a frenzy. Was she waiting for something to happen? Did she want to start something? What was she planning?

The brunette couldn't help but drift her gaze to Stevens, a strange feeling enveloping her. She thought she didn't care, but sitting through a full day of classes made her. She had felt it the other day too, when she involuntarily spent a full day at school.

It wasn't a bad thing. She had been a good student once. When Izzie was class president. When they were on okay terms. When Izzie was George's best friend.

She couldn't help but notice that the girl also glanced at Arizona. Not once, either. Arizona kept her eyes glued to the teacher, only looking back at Callie maybe once in the beginning of the class. She wondered why. Was Izzie jealous that Arizona had become the class president?

But it was Izzie's own fault that she was demoted. It was hers. It was Callie's too, and George's and even Alex's.

But she didn't want to think. She didn't want to bother with that. She played with her long strands of black hair, slipping it between her lips, chewing on it in reflex. Anxiousness. Anxiousness took the form of strange gestures, and then she saw Arizona glance back at her again, a curious look on her face. She saw the blonde gesture to her own lips and Callie gave her a strange look in return.

She watched the class president furrow her brows. The blonde looked forward and then looked back again, gesturing at her lips once more. When she realized that Callie had not understood, she twirled a strand of her own blonde hair and brought it between her lips, then blowing it out with a huff of air.

And then Callie realized what that meant and stopped chewing her hair.

Anxious reflexes.

Stupid class president.

She wanted to convince herself that it was her own decision to come, but then she thought back to last night. She had walked to the café and stood outside. It was open last night. She looked through the transparent glass in the dark night and watched as Arizona gleefully shared a conversation with a customer, grinning happily and somehow, she felt that she did not belong.

So she tucked the book she had under her arm and walked back home. And when she got there, she received a phone call from Aria. Her sister had only lectured her to go to class. To not worry about the pressures of the family line because it wasn't her fault.

But she had pressures, she thought as she received the next phone call. It was her father. He had informed her that Webber had called. He was proud that she had been attending the tutoring sessions, proud that she was rebuilding her reputation.

He was currently in a hotel in Miami, having a meeting with management in hopes of even further expansion.

Everyone was expecting her to go to class. She wanted to say it was her own decision to go. She looked at the blonde head in front of the class – the girl attentive to the teacher in front of her. She tapped her pen on the blank page of her notebook and began to copy down what was written on the board.

###

"Torres," she heard. She turned to the owner of that voice, wondering what she had done this time. Webber did not seem to be angry or frustrated at her. He seemed to look at her with a kind of pride in his eyes, the same sort of admiration that she saw last year.

"I need to talk to you and Arizona," he explained, "please come to the faculty room at the beginning of lunch."

"That's now," Callie told him.

Webber cleared his throat, "Yes, well. Arizona is already there, so please head there now."

"Alright," she told him and left the classroom in a hurry.

She walked there now and slowed her steps when she noticed two blondes standing in front of the room. It was Izzie and Arizona. Izzie seemed to be smiling at her – a kind of strange smile. Wickedly, almost – Callie had thought. She watched Arizona, who seemed to be forcing her own smile.

Izzie reached out to the blonde and she couldn't help but notice the class president flinch in surprise, before Izzie softly grasped her shoulder. There was a slight murmuring before Arizona had noticed Callie and pulled away, turning around to enter the room.

Callie slowed her tracks as she approached the room and watched as Izzie met her own gaze, the girl not moving at all. She stood where she was.

"Tutoring?" Izzie inquired, "I thought you were done with school?"

"Not quite," Callie replied.

"Robbins isn't the best," she informed her, "she's actually quite strange. Then again, the two of you would get along in that regard."

"Strange?" Callie asked, ignoring the latter part of her statement.

"Oh, yes," Izzie grinned. "You should ask about Anne."

"Not my business," she replied, "how about you mind your own, huh? Then again, that was never your game."

Izzie laughed and turned to leave. It seemed she had more to say, but Callie ignored her and opened the door to the faculty room, letting herself inside.

She saw the blonde sitting there, fumbling with the books in her hand. She seemed bewildered.

"You okay?" Callie asked. She wondered what kind of relation Arizona had to Izzie.

"Huh?" Arizona asked, looking up at her. She seemed surprised to see her. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay," Callie said, and sat next to her. The blonde turned her gaze to the floor, seemingly lost in thought. "Do you know what this is about?"

"No idea."

They sat in silence again, unfamiliar with small talk. Callie felt her phone vibrate and reached into her pocket to look at it. It was a message from Mark, explaining that he and Lexie were fighting. She rolled her eyes and dismissed it, turning her attention to Arizona, who watched her curiously.

"What?" Callie asked, "No phones allowed?"

"No," Arizona said, "I don't care."

Callie put her phone back into her pocket and sat in silence again, noticing the blonde who still stared at her. "What?"

"Why do you chew your hair?" she asked. "Are you nervous?"

"It's a habit," Callie said, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"That seems…" Arizona started, but her words faltered as Webber finally entered the room. Arizona stood up at once, her form stiffening. Did this man really intimidate her that much? Callie wondered.

She stood up slowly as Webber gestured to his office and they both took seats next to each other as he sat at his computer.

"Well," he said, "good to see you attending classes, Callie."

"Yeah," she said, drily.

"I'm proud of you," he acknowledged, "both of you."

"Thank you, Mister Webber!" Arizona exclaimed. Callie only rolled her eyes at her enthusiasm. She seemed strangely nervous.

"You did excellent on the last exam, Callie," Webber said, pulling out her test. She had scored 105. Extra points on the bonus question, she determined. He pulled out Arizona's as well, she scored the same. "Both of you, excellent."

"Thanks," Callie said. She smiled to herself and looked over to Arizona, who smiled brightly back at her. Her eyes communicated something like pride. Callie suddenly had the thought that she liked Arizona's eyes.

"As you know," Webber explained, "the next two exams are the most important. The one this afternoon and the one next week."

"Right," Callie agreed, noticing that Webber placed his complete attention on her.

"And if you pass both of them, then I'll exempt you from morning tutoring. Maybe even evening tutoring. The next two mid-terms are the most important, but if you continue to do what you're doing now and prove yourself, I can speak with the faculty," he explained, "because we all know that you are very smart, Callie. And in reality, you don't need this."

"Really?" she asked, surprised. "Will my father agree?"

"I can speak with him. It all depends on your performance."

"Okay," Callie said. She looked over to Arizona again and noticed that her eyes had changed. She seemed less excited than she had before. Probably because these matters didn't concern her as much. But shouldn't she have been a little more relieved?

"And keep up your good work, Arizona. Clearly your tutoring has made a difference," he regarded. "Hasn't it, Callie?"

"It has," she agreed.

"What was with you?" Callie inquired, as they departed from the lounge. "Acting all weird."

"Authority figures make me nervous."

Callie laughed loudly at her admission, "Seriously? You practically _are_ an authority figure, you know."

"I don't know," Arizona explained, "there's something about them. Reminds me of my dad."

"You're scared of your dad?" Callie asked in disbelief.

"Aren't you?" Arizona asked her.

"I, I guess," Callie admitted hesitantly. She watched as Arizona opened her mouth to say something more, but they were interrupted by April shuffling behind them.

"Meeting, Prez!" she exclaimed in a hurry, her voice loud and shrill and hurting Callie's ears just a little bit. She entered the faculty lounge. Right, Callie remembered. Arizona was the president of student government, too. What a load of responsibility. Including hers.

She didn't like to be anyone else's responsibility.

"Oh, right," Arizona said. She turned her attention back to Callie, seemingly unsure of what to say. "See you later?" she asked.

"Yeah."

###

"So I thought we could put this in the newsletter," April explained, handing Arizona copies of what she presumed was the faculty report on community service. "You know, so they'll think we care about their personal lives, too."

Arizona nodded her head and stared blankly at the paper depicting the community service that Miss Bailey had contributed last month. The words didn't seem to connect with her.

As fast as the tutoring began, it was about to end. She should have been relieved. In some ways, she was. She saw that Callie was, too. She seemed undoubtedly relieved.

Why did that bother her?

She thought back to her run-in with Izzie earlier. The girl had inquired about her tutoring sessions, wanting to know why her desk had a crack in it. Was it Callie? Was it Arizona? Why was she tutoring Callie? What would she get out of it? What would Anne think?

But Anne had nothing to do with her anymore. She frowned and set the papers on the desk.

Callie Torres was honest. She wasn't prying. She wasn't like these other rich students. She seemed different. She mocked her, but not in vicious way. It was always playful.

And she listened to her. Honestly.

"Oh," April said, handing her another piece of paper, "Here are the contributions for the paper by the student body. We should have a few later comers."

"No late submissions," Arizona told her.

"Izzie Stevens has one."

"Ugh," Arizona checked her watch. "Where is she?"

"She was waiting in the hallway."

Arizona left the faculty lounge and found Izzie waiting down the hallway, a piece of paper in her hand. She grinned delightfully as Arizona approached her.

"You know," Arizona said, reaching her hand out, "you should submit _on time_."

"Don't be a hard ass, Z," Izzie retorted, "I just finished it this morning."

"Then you should have submitted it _this morning_."

"Just read it," Izzie remarked, "it's a case study."

Arizona narrowed her eyes, but read the paper. It was a case study. And a very interesting one with exceptional findings. It was about general pediatrics.

She had her interest.

"Like it?" Izzie grinned.

Arizona smiled – not for Izzie, but for the genuine interest that this paper held. For the interest of medicine. She had read these findings not too long ago.

"I do."

###

She hadn't expected to find the two blondes speaking to each other with such intensity. Her only intention was to go up to the roof top to eat a quick lunch before the exam began.

Arizona was friends with Izzie. A lump had formed inside of Callie's throat. She felt her heart thrumming in her chest. She could hear it. She felt unnerved as she watched Arizona scan the paper from Stevens, nodding her head. The smile was artificial, that must was true. But there was something about their interaction that spoke familiarity. So she knew, then. She knew, didn't she? Izzie had probably told her. Made fun of her. She had trumped her again and this time, she couldn't escape it.

It was unnerving when the world suddenly felt grey. It was always strange when someone you meet and connect with suddenly turns into someone that you don't quite understand. It was as though one unexplained gesture suddenly explained everything.

Everyone had defenses and they were hard to break. When they break, they reform. Getting harder and harder. They turn into steel.

Obligations keep us back. They kept Callie back. Obligations held her steadfast. Broken bonds always tangled her. Even when there was some kind of fresh air.

It was always tangled in with the despair.

She _had_ to go to tutoring. She _had_ to.

But. She didn't have to go to classes. No, she didn't have to.

It was her decision.

Only hers.

###

"Dammit, Callie!" Arizona exclaimed. "You just want to give me a hard time, don't you!?"

"The world does not revolve around _you_," Callie riposted, leaning back against the gate as the last bell of the day rang. She had skipped her afternoon classes, intending to come back for tutoring.

She had missed the exam. And now she was met with that familiar set of blue eyes, the furrowed brows, and the deep frown.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Arizona asked her, drawing closer. "Webber explained to you that you could _not_ miss the next two exams, and what do you do!? Immediately skip one of them!"

"I didn't feel prepared."

"What crap! I gave you the study sheet this morning!"

"Well, we can go over it now."

"_Screw _you!" Arizona yelled, turning on her heel and slamming the roof top door behind her.

###

Callie had showed up for tutoring, but Arizona did not. She was surprised when she made her way down the steps, shortly after the blonde had yelled at her. She was surprised and slightly disappointed to find the classroom empty.

Webber was still around, she was sure. She was certain that he would come check up on them, certain that he already probably had. He was probably going to lecture her. Or maybe Arizona went to him and complained.

She left the classroom before she could run into him.

_What crap_, Arizona had said. It was crap. Sometimes, she just couldn't stand to see the girl. She couldn't stand the humiliation of last year repeated. And there it was, about to happen again. Right in the face of Izzie Stevens speaking to Arizona Robbins.

There it was, she thought.

She made her way back to the Torres estate and ignored Tess when she had informed her that Richard Webber had called the house. She entered her room and shut the door to her room with a loud slam.

She threw her bag on the floor and slipped off her shoes. She wouldn't be going to the café again. Maybe not ever.

Maybe not today.

At least she didn't have to see her for the next few days.

She didn't want the closeness to the drama that came with attending classes. She hated high name things, she hated standards propagated by rich families and their businesses. Children were only assets.

Her phone started to ring and she pulled it out from her pocket. It was Mark. She picked up.

"Lexie!" he exclaimed, his voice coming in strong through the speaker. "She broke up with me!"

"Oh," Callie said, "damn."

She leaned back on her bed and stared idly at the ceiling, listening to Mark express his woes over his broken love. They were a good couple, it was a shame. She was listening, but she couldn't help wondering what the weekend had in store for her.


	5. Chapter 5

_She found him in the lower side of the city, a little way's from the academy. It was the middle ground between his house and the school. She walked down a trail and into an alleyway and found him wincing and cursing to himself, leaning back against a grey brick wall while he clutched at his shoulder. He must have broken it, she thought, as she rushed over._

_He hadn't seemed to notice her staring as she had been doing initially when she entered the alleyway – not only was he muttering curses under his breath, but she could see the tears flowing down his face, slowly mixing with the blood. The bruises were starting to swell. _

_She came over now and hearing the sound, he started with alarm. He immediately recognized her, though – and reflexively, his defenses broke. He hadn't known her that well, but somehow, it seemed unreal. And then he saw her crouch down next to him on her knees, so he only watched her with gaping disbelief._

"_What the hell?" he said. _

_She said nothing, and placed the kit she was holding on the floor. It was a first aid kit. She opened it up and took out some rubbing alcohol and bandages. First, she'd clean the wounds. She brought a cloth up to his eyebrow and began to gently rub away the bleeding near his eye. He winced in pain._

"_What are you doing here?" he asked her._

"_I thought it would come down to this, so I brought a kit with me."_

"_How did you even-"_

"_Anne told me, so I flew in."_

"_From Iowa?" he asked in disbelief. "Are you crazy?"_

"_I just didn't like what was going on," she said._

"_Robbins, you're crazy," he told her simply. She chuckled at his remark and reached into the kit, taking out a bandage to place against his eye. He settled into her touch now – not wincing when she pressed the wound just above his eyebrow._

"_I hate her," he told her, leaning back as she cut the shoulder hem of his shirt open, wiping the wound on his shoulder. He winced in pain, "Damn her." Arizona felt fresh tears against her knuckle as she worked on cleaning the wound on his shoulder._

"_He got you pretty bad," she told him._

"_Yeah, the asshole," he agreed. "Didn't know he had it in him."_

"_You shouldn't have-" she started to say._

"_Don't even," he interrupted. "I hate her," he said again, his voice trembling this time. _

"_Alex," Arizona murmured, pulling back to look at him. But he wouldn't turn his gaze to her, he kept his eyes shut, his head facing the sky. "Alex," she said again._

_Suddenly, he fell against her and wrapped his arms around her body – clutching her tightly and burying his face against her shoulder. She wasn't sure how to react so she sat there on her knees as he cried against her shoulder, dirtying her clothes with his bloody wounds and tears. She didn't mind too much, though she hadn't known him that well. She decided to rub his back, until he eventually pulled away, wiping his nose with his hand._

"_Sorry."_

"_That's okay," she said, and went back to tending his wounds. He watched her as she worked meticulously on cleaning them. _

"_You don't even know me," he said. "Why'd you come?"_

_Arizona glanced up at him and turned her attention back to his wound, "I don't know," she said, "Izzie, I guess."_

"_Really?" he scoffed. Always the source of the problem. The reason for his wounds. For hers too. Wounds weren't solely physical. She knew that and she was sure that he did, too. Especially with his crying. _

"_She ruined my relationship with Anne," she said. "Somehow it made me really mad that she ruined yours too, because you were nice. You were always nice to me, Alex."_

"_We never really talked," he said._

"_We're talking now."_

"_You're weird, you know that?"_

"_So are you," she said, "Did Izzie hit you, too?"_

"_Just George," he said, as she gestured for him to take off his shirt so she could bandage his shoulder, "the bastard."_

"_George?" Arizona asked. "George… her best friend?"_

"_Right, her 'best friend'," he mocked, "He came with me and Izzie when we went to Iowa last year."_

"_I remember him," Arizona said, "wasn't he engaged?" Arizona had remembered George informing her that he had a fiancé. She was surprised. She could have sworn he was only two years older than her, yet he was engaged. But then again, he came from a rich family that invested in agricultural production. It was a prominent business. Most people that Izzie went to school with were from important families, so it wasn't surprising that students got married young._

_She supposed kids that came from rich businesses had to marry young._

"_Uh huh," Alex murmured, "Damn, I feel bad for that girl."_

"_How did she react?" _

"_No idea…. Ow!" he exclaimed. "Careful!"_

"_Sorry," she secured the bandage around his shoulder and waited until he put his shirt on again. She smiled at him with amusement, as if commending his bravery, and he rolled his eyes, picking bandages from the kit._

"_I can do my hand," he insisted. "I still can't believe you came all the way from Iowa just for me."_

"_Not just for you."_

"_Don't lie," he grinned smugly. "You in love with me?"_

"_In your dreams," Arizona said, rolling her eyes._

_They sat in silence as Alex wrapped a bandage around his knuckle. _

"_Sorry I didn't do anything about Anne. I told Izzie it was messed up to say that, but I should have done something more."_

"_It's not your fault," she retorted, "It proves what kind of person Anne is, anyway. Susceptible to any kind of manipulation."_

"_She's pretty stupid," he said._

"_I wouldn't say that."_

"_No?" he asked. "Did you love her?"_

"_No."_

"_Oh," he said. She stuck one last bandage on his face before standing up and reaching her hand out to him, "My brother flew in with me, he's waiting in a car down the block."_

"_What!?"_

"_I couldn't just hop on a plane to Seattle without any explanation."_

"_I'm fine from here."_

"_Just come with me, Alex."_

_He took her hand and she helped him up and together, they left the alleyway. She carried the kit with her and they slowly approached the end of the block, not without several stares, of course. Tim was leaning against the front door of his car, smoking a cigarette. He noticed them approaching and immediately flicked it to the side and rushed over to his sister._

"_What the hell!?" he exclaimed. "Arizona, are you okay?" noticing the blood on her clothes._

"_Oh, this isn't my blood."_

"_What!? Whose is it!?" _

"_Mine," Alex murmured. "Good to see you again, Tim."_

"_Who the hell are you?"_

"_It's Alex, Alex Karev. Remember, the Alex I wanted to come help? You met him last year. You know, Anne's cousin's boyfriend."_

"_Ex-boyfriend," Alex corrected._

"_Oh," Tim murmured. He looked around, noticing that people were watching before gesturing to the car. "Get in."_

_Arizona sat in the passenger's seat while Alex sat in the back. Tim slammed the door shut and looked over to Alex. "Listen, you little punk. Don't get blood on the seats, it's a rental."_

_###_

The knocking on her window was heavy and persistent and it infuriated her just a little bit. She finally yielded and drew the blinds up, pulling the window open to reveal Alex Karev.

"I got a thing with Lexie," he informed her at once.

"Wha?"

"Grey, Lexie Grey."

"Isn't she dating Mark Sloan?"

"Not anymore," Alex grinned.

"Oh, what did you do?" she asked him accusingly.

"Nothing!" he claimed. "She came to _me!_ She was at Addison's club too!"

"I didn't know she knew Addison…"

"Everybody in the academy knows everybody or they're connected somehow," Alex said, pragmatically, as though it were common knowledge that Arizona had never been informed of. "Apparently she was having problems with Mark so they broke up and she came to see Addison since they dated in the past. Turns out Addison had nothing good to say about Sloan either," he explained. "And that's when I came into the picture."

"What? Did she hook you up?"

"Sorta,"

"That's kind of gross. You're like a sex rectangle."

"_That's _gross," he retorted. "What goes on in your mind?"

"You don't think Lexie is gonna cause drama? She's connected to the academy, you know."

"Don't even mention it," he said, stopping her. "Look, she knows you're my best friend, too."

"Oh no," Arizona scoffed, "Cover blown!"

"Shut up, Arizona," he grumbled. "Are you coming out tonight or what?"

"I don't know, I have to prepare for my next tutoring session." She wasn't sure that she was going to tutor Callie anymore. She had left impulsively after yelling at her, concerned only with subsiding her anger. Now that it was over, her feelings fell flat. She didn't understand the older girl. Yet, somehow, she felt as though she had disappointed Callie.

"Oh, come on! Don't you want to show _one_ of those academy jerks that you _aren't_ as artificial as you seem? That you can be cool, too?" he insisted, his tone changing as he uttered the words. He grinned smugly as he said them, meaning to tease.

"How stupid, Alex. I don't care about any of those students."

He was aware that his complaints would have no effect on her, and she was sure that he didn't believe his words, either. He didn't like the academy just as much as she didn't and he wasn't prepared to encourage her to befriend students there.

Arizona knew he just desperately wanted her to meet his girlfriend. Or whatever she was.

"Come on, Arizona," he protested, "Lexie is a good person. You'll like her. Loosen up a bit."

Arizona didn't mind Lexie. She found her quite tolerable in comparison to most of the students, though she'd never had a full conversation with her. She never bothered to get to know her, but she never seemed to be driven away by her or her loose associations. Lexie never spoke badly about anyone. Though Arizona had noticed that she didn't seem to like April too much.

She was feeling tired. She was feeling obligated. And she wanted to let loose, let go. Like she always had when she went on her nightly escapades with Karev.

"Where?"

"Addie's club, duh."

"Lexie is familiar with it?"

"Most academy kids know, but no one goes there anymore, really."

"Only if I get to drink."

To this, Alex frowned, "Do you always have to drink?"

"Yes!" she affirmed. "Are you driving?"

"My van is outside and ready to go."

"And Lexie?"

He grinned, "She's already there."

"Okay," Arizona said, giving in and rolling her eyes when his smile grew wider. "Wait outside while I get changed."

He nodded as she closed the window and turned her attention to her shut door. She was sure that Tim was sleeping now – though the walls were hollow, he never really heard anything. She thought that he didn't, but she wasn't sure. She knew he didn't bother with whatever she had been doing – saying once that it was her choice. He trusted her.

And he knew she'd remain friends with Alex despite anything that he said. Alex was a good person, Arizona knew that. No one else really did.

She changed out of her pajamas, opting for a blue tank top that complimented her eyes and brought out her slender figure. She put on simple black tights and slipped on her sandals – briefly putting on a dash of makeup.

She shut off the lamp next to her bed and crawled on top of it, unlocking her window and easing out. She shut it, but left a slight gap, so that she may sneak back in later on. She watched Alex as he waited inside his van, his ridiculous van, she thought – noting the sleek white design of the aged Volkswagen. Alex was certainly a character.

She climbed down the fire escape and hopped down, running over to the passenger's seat of his car. He set off on drive even before she buckled her seatbelt.

###

Mark was on a stampede and Callie felt tired of nursing his woes. They'd been around the city all day, wandering around and hanging out. He had been busy texting on his phone. Texting with Lexie, texting with Addison – anyone who would hear him out.

He was heartbroken. He had explained to the brunette that the younger Grey intended to remain friendly with him, but he seemed to be greatly opposed to the idea, noting that it was absurd. _Friendly!? _he had exclaimed, _We're in love!_

So she'd been nursing his woes after his call last night, intending to let him vent, let him relax and let it all out, and hopefully get over the girl. But all he did was complain.

Callie felt bored now, leaning against the bookcase in an aisle of Fiction at her favorite bookstore. She felt a little wary since the employees knew her, since she never sat around and made noise. Not to say she shouldn't have, but she usually came here herself to buy books.

She looked to the young man across from her and watched as he glued his eyes to his phone, quickly typing a message and grunting in response as he read the incoming ones.

"What now?"

"She's at Addison's club."

"Addison has a club?" Callie asked, surprised.

"Well, it's her parents' club, you know that, but the basement is like… her club," Mark explained, unsure of himself as he uttered the last words. Her club?

"Like, an illegal party?" Callie asked, almost accusingly.

"Not really. It's Addison's friends. And friends of her friends. And friends of her friends' friends. It's at the club, the club has a part in the basement, too. It's like an underground party."

"Friends of Addison's drinking? Sounds illegal."

Addison had been at the academy last year. She and Callie spoke now and then, before Callie had become familiar with Mark. It was when she had a flirtatious relationship with him, before they had gone past that and become friends.

However, Addison was engaged to Derek when she had met Callie. She was going around with Mark and it had caused drama – quite similar to Callie's, but there wasn't much to it. Addison had transferred out before things went to hell. Addison and Derek's engagement had been an agreement between their respective families. When it was found out that Addison had a relationship with Mark, the families fell into deep discussions and it was rumored that Mark would be cut-off. But it wasn't so.

Derek and Meredith were insistent in their relationship, claiming that they were in love. As were Mark and Addison, but they didn't work out after she transferred. The entire thing toned down and ultimately, resentments were forgiven.

Callie had been close with Addison for a time, before her mishap with George. Before her drama. And then she transferred out and they scarcely kept it contact. But every time Callie happened to run into Addison, they always seemed to fall back into friendly familiarity.

"We should go," he told her.

"I don't want to get arrested."

Mark laughed, "Oh, please. Do you know how powerful Addie's family is? Everyone knows."

"Ugh, Mark," Callie scoffed, "I don't want to go."

"There aren't any academy kids there," Mark reassured her, "just Karev, but he doesn't count."

"I don't know…"

"Come on, Callie!" Mark exclaimed. "It will be fun. You'll see Addison again. I know you miss her company. Besides, maybe you can be the bridge between Lexie and me."

"No, no," Callie said, sharply refusing, "I am _not_ going to be the bridge to _anything_. Please keep me out of your relationship. Alone people don't really like hearing about the together people."

"But I'm not together with her!"

"I'll go," Callie yielded, "but I'm not going to tell her what a great guy you are or whatever. Clean up your own mess."

"Fine," he said. "But you'll go?"

"Yes, yes," Callie grumbled, checking her watch. It was night and the bookstore was about to close, anyway. And she certainly didn't want to go home. Not after Webber had informed her father about her skipping the exam. She didn't want to go home and explain it to him, not when she was in such an unpleasant mood. She had retreated from the estate all day for that reason, not Mark's alone, "I'll go."

"It's across town."

"How far?"

"A few miles."

###

The walk there _was_ far, but it wasn't too unpleasant. Mark had been checking his phone the entire time, intending to inform Lexie that he was going. But not before he got the message that almost made him fling his phone across the street.

"What?" Callie asked. "Jeez, Mark! Calm down!" she yelled, watching him stomp his feet on the concrete. "What!?"

"She's with freakin' Karev," Mark explained, his tone laced with disgust.

"Karev?" Callie gasped, "seriously!?" That seemed unlikely, but then again, Lexie got along with everyone. And Callie hadn't known Karev that well, aside from his involvement with Izzie. He knew Lexie because of Meredith. He was always very rude to George. And that made him rude to her, too.

She recalled the other day when she ran into him across town, right beside the café. He seemed a little suspicious.

"Yeah, yeah," he continued, "and she's trying to be friendly with me, but she's gonna be real surprised when I kick his ass."

"Oh, come on, Mark," Callie explained, "we aren't going for that."

"She's gonna be really surprised," he said again, picking up his pace now.

"Hey now," Callie protested, trying to keep with his haste. "Did Little Grey even say she was dating him?"

"Er," Mark grunted, stopping almost theatrically. Callie almost passed by him.

"Did she?" she inquired again.

"No," Mark said. "No, she didn't."

"Then don't jump to conclusions," Callie resolved. "Let's just see for ourselves and chill out and have some damn fun."

Mark nodded his head at her reassurance. He started to walk again and murmured to himself, "But she's gonna be real surprised when I punch him in the face."

"Jesus, Mark."

###

Arizona sipped her drink – she presumed it must have been her second vodka lemonade. She had always enjoyed the taste of the drink, the slightly tangy feeling enveloping her tongue. The vodka burned against her throat, and she liked that too. She mostly drank and listened, watching as Alex and Lexie made small talk next to her at the bar of the club. They were sharing laughs and she didn't want to interrupt. She didn't know the girl very well.

"Well," Addison said to the blonde, placing an extra drink beside the one she was already working at, "I don't bartend often."

Arizona looked at the drink and then met her gaze skeptically. Addison reassured her by saying, "On the house."

"It's cool either way. Karev's got my tab."

"Does he?" Addison grinned. "Want another one, then?"

"Aren't you underage?" Arizona asked.

"Not really. Look around you, what are you even asking? Look at yourself. _Underaged_," she mocked. "Besides, I have my bartending license."

"Oh," Arizona said, bringing her gaze back to the drink. "Line 'em up, then."

Alex suddenly cut into their conversation, seemingly having overheard them. "Hey, now. Don't get hammered."

"I won't!"

He seemed to not believe her, but turned his gaze back to the girl beside him. Lexie hadn't spoken to Arizona since she got here, greeting her only briefly.

"Don't you think you drink a little too often, Robbins?" Addison inquired, looking back at her. She started making another drink for someone else, still intent on making conversation.

Arizona had liked Addison. She hadn't remembered most of their conversations, as she had been, in the past, mostly intoxicated during them. But she enjoyed talking to the older girl – she seemed to understand her, understand how the academy worked. She transferred out not only because of the drama, but also because of the tone of the place. It was gloomy once you were alone, she had once said. Arizona had agreed in that regard.

"Not too often," Arizona claimed, "just every time I come here."

She didn't come too often. Maybe once or twice a month on the weekend. She and Karev would venture to other places on their weekends too, like the beach or the mountains. So she didn't think she came _too _often.

Addison shrugged, and Arizona thought the gesture to mean one of disbelief, but before she could back up her claim, Addison had gone to serve another customer. She turned her attention now to Lexie, who had been left by herself seated at the bar.

"Where's Alex?"

"Gone to say hi to someone."

"Oh."

They sat silent and Arizona only sipped on her drink, feeling the girl's eyes on her.

"Arizona?" Lexie asked.

"Hm?"

"How are you?"

"What?" Arizona was surprised at her comment and looked at the girl with wide eyes. But the girl only looked back at her curiously, as if she honestly wanted to know.

"I'm..." Arizona started, "fine?"

Lexie laughed, "You sound unsure."

"I'm never quite sure."

"You drink a lot."

"Yeah," Arizona agreed, finishing off her drink. She turned her attention to the next one and began sipping on it, looking back at Lexie, "I do."

"I'm surprised," Lexie said.

"Why?"

"I never see you like this."

"You don't really ever see me at all," Arizona said, "No one ever really does."

Lexie paused, as if absorbing her words. As if there were deeper meaning behind them. She sipped on her own drink – Arizona presumed it was some tequila cocktail, and then she looked back to her.

"You're right," she said thoughtfully, "Well, except Callie."

"What?" Arizona asked, surprised.

"Well, you seem to show her… Well, I don't know. I saw you telling her to go to class once. It was sorta funny, the way you reacted. You were really mad."

"Because she's infuriating."

"But why?" Lexie asked.

"What do you mean, 'why?'"

"You don't ever act like that to anyone else. Did you know Callie before?"

"No," Arizona said, "I didn't."

"Then why do you act that way?"

"Because the faculty makes me," Arizona explained, "because _she_ makes me, with the way she acts, as though she knows everything. She sits alone all the time and it makes me angry. Why should it be that way? It doesn't have to, she doesn't have to be alone. She makes herself alone. I just wanted her to feel less alone."

"You can't _make_ someone feel less alone," Lexie explained, "you can only let them know that they aren't."

Arizona paused and traced the rim of her glass with her finger. She thought about those words, how they seemed to make sense. "Jeez, Grey," Arizona said, "who knew you were so insightful."

"And who knew you were so… mean! Is that how you get when you're drunk?" Lexie grinned.

"Drunk?" Arizona scoffed, "I'm not drunk," she claimed, taking another gulp from her glass.

"She's probably a little drunk," Alex said, catching the last words of their conversation. He put her hand on the blonde's shoulder, "she's also pretty mean."

"Grey is nice," Arizona told him, "I like her."

"I'm right here," Lexie said.

"She's right there," Alex pointed out.

"I like you, Grey."

"Thank you."

Lexie got up to leave, seeming to have business with Addison as the bartender left the room. Arizona wondered what it was about and looked to Alex, noticing that he was watching the younger girl, as well.

"Are you serious about her?"

"I could be, sorta," he said, "I don't know. She just broke up with Mark. She seems to have loved him."

"Do you still love Izzie?"

"It's not love, I'm just hurt."

"I'm sorry, Alex."

He turned his attention to her, a smile on his face, "What for?"

Arizona tipped her glass to him, as if to offer, "The mess you got involved with."

"No, no," he refused, "no drinks for me."

"Responsible driver!" Arizona exclaimed.

"So dude, Lexie told me you're tutoring Callie?" Alex asked, "Holy crap, dude. I didn't know you knew Callie."

"I didn't know _you _knew Callie."

"Man," Alex said, "I don't even want to think about that."

"Why?" Arizona suddenly inquired. "Actually, I don't want to know."

"I liked her," he said, "she was cool, I mean."

"She can be," Arizona said, recalling the brief tutoring sessions that they had shared. The way that Callie had looked while sleeping in the sunrise.

"I saw her the other day by the café."

"Really?" Arizona asked, surprised. She hadn't seen Callie since that day she'd walked in randomly.

"Yeah, when you guys closed early for the night."

Arizona said nothing, she only took another gulp of her drink, draining the glass now. She tapped on the bar, wanting another, forgetting that Addison had stepped out.

"Hey," Alex said. "Stop drinking so much."

"I'm not."

Addison and Lexie had returned to the bar now and the redhead entered the cubicle, back to making her drinks. Arizona gestured at her as Lexie took her seat beside Alex.

"Guys, I think Mark is on his way."

"What!?" Alex asked. "Why!?"

"Because Little Grey is here, obviously," Addison pitched in, beginning to make Arizona's fourth vodka lemonade.

"Stupid manwhore," Arizona murmured. She suddenly stood up and walked over to Lexie, pointing at her accusingly.

"Well, Little Grey," Arizona said pointedly, grasping tightly onto her shoulder. Lexie seemed surprised at the sudden gesture and looked towards Arizona's empty glass, realization seeping in. She was drunk. "Who ya' gonna choose?"

"What?" Lexie asked.

Arizona let her shoulder go now and reached for Alex, wrapping her arm around his neck and pulling him violently towards her chest. "Hey!" he protested, the force of her gesture making him slip off of his chair. "Who ya' gonna choose?" she inquired again, scratching his scalp with her fingernails, much to his annoyance and groaning, "this ruffian here? Or the manwhore?"

"Manwhore?" Lexie asked.

"Mark! He's a manwhore!"

"He is," Addison agreed, setting down another drink in front of Arizona. "Last one 'til you sober up, blondie."

"He was _my_ manwhore…" Lexie murmured. She seemed embarrassed, but certain in her statement. Alex frowned and pulled out of Arizona's grasp.

"Oh, jeez. Thanks a lot, Lexie."

He got up and left, walking over to the lounge chairs to talk to his other friends. Lexie looked surprised and then seemed to realize that she had hurt his feelings.

"But we aren't even dating," she said to Arizona.

"He has feelings, too," Addison told her.

"Ugh, what do I do?" Lexie asked, looking over to him. "Now he's upset."

"I'll go give him a pep talk!" Arizona exclaimed, stumbling off of her stool and heading towards him.

Lexie looked over to Addison, who only laughed in return.

###

Callie had forgotten that Addison's parents had owned a club. A chain of clubs, rather. That was their business, their enterprise. _Montgomery's_, it was approached it now, turning the corner of the street before they could be noticed by the bouncers. There was a small, dark stairway with a steel door. They went down the path and knocked on the door. Callie could hear loud pounding in the background. Music.

There was no hesitation before the door opened slightly – a tall man looked at them, taking them in for a moment. He seemed to recognize Mark and nodded his head, opening the door wider to allow them inside.

They both entered – and Callie felt slightly wary as she took in the surroundings. The entire place was darkly lit with a neon glow of red. There was a decent amount of people around, mostly younger people, some her age, others who seemed to be older.

They all seemed to be underage, but no one seemed to care. Most people were sitting in lounge chairs or dancing on the floor – many of them already presumably intoxicated. There were hardly any people at the bar. A few stragglers and the bartender. Bartender Addison, Callie recognized.

Mark noticed her as well and they both made their way to the bar, Mark grinning at Addison when she noticed his presence.

"Addie!" he exclaimed, hugging her over the bar.

"Watch it now, don't stain your shirt. Bar's dirty."

"Addie," Callie warned, with a tone of lightheartedness, "you're gonna get in trouble!"

"Please, Cal," Addison grinned, leaning over to hug her, "everybody knows, no one cares."

"Bartending now?" Mark mused, "Classy as hell."

"Yep, yep," Addison grinned, "How about it guys?" she asked, holding up a bottle of expensive tequila, "Shots on the house?"

"Yes!" Mark exclaimed. Callie only nodded in reply, she could drink tonight. Surely, not too much. She got a little emotional when she was drunk. But a few shots wouldn't hurt, she thought. It took a lot to get her drunk, anyway.

"Where's Lexie?" he asked, as she poured the first shots for them.

"Somewhere around. She knows some people here," the bartender replied as they two took their shots.

"She with Karev?" he asked. Addison only watched him before refilling their shots.

"Maybe."

"What did you tell her? I know you talked to her."

"The truth," Addison said, simply.

Callie laughed at her reply, taking her next shot. "Oh man, the truth hurts, yeah?"

"Shut up, Cal."

"Refill, Addie! I want four more!" Mark exclaimed.

Addison sighed and filled four glasses worth of shots, gesturing to Callie. Callie only took one more and watched the young man slowly grow drunk.

"Well, you're good at what you do, Addie," Callie praised her, watching as Mark perused his phone with agony. No texts.

"You haven't even tried one of my cocktails yet!" Addie retorted. "Messes blondies right up."

"Do I look blonde to you?"

"I want to talk to Karev," Mark demanded, as he took another shot, then slamming the glass back onto the bar.

"Hey!" Addison said, "glass doesn't grow on trees."

"Where's Karev?" Mark asked.

"Nursing his drunk friend."

Mark scoffed and stood up, determined to go somewhere.

"Where's Lexie?" he asked. "I'm gonna find Lexie." He turned to leave before anyone said anything and Addison only sighed and picked up the left behind glasses, bringing them in back behind the counter.

"I guess I'll go find Karev before Mark finds him first," Callie told her and stood up.

"Good idea."

She hadn't trailed far before she saw that whisk of blonde hair. It was unmoving, immobile. The motion was only in her own wandering eye. She took a second glance, not believing herself, her naked eyes. But there she was.

She'd found Karev, but certainly not where she thought she would. Or with who she thought she would. Her eyes were mostly on the class president, who was nestling her head against his shoulder, seemingly immobile.

She hadn't paused to take a closer look from afar. She rushed over right away. Karev had been passively looking at his phone when Callie had caught his attention.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed. "Torres!"

"What the _hell_?" Callie asked. It was her, it was true. She had her head against his chest, immobile.

"Arizona!?"

What was she doing here? It seemed absurd. Ridiculous. Was Callie in another world? Why was she with him? Why did he have his arm around her? Why was she leaning against him so intimately? Was she asleep? She seemed asleep, her eyes were fluttering and her body seemed frail and weak.

"Karev!" she barked, accusingly. "What the hell are you doing to her!?" She reached her arm out and grabbed his arm, as if to pull it off and away from her.

"Calm down, Torres, jeez," he groaned, shoving her arm away. "She's with me, calm down."

"Arizona?" Callie scoffed. Alex Karev and Arizona Robbins? The boy was practically a delinquent. To believe that someone like him would even interact with someone like Arizona Robbins, the class _president_, the acclaimed _genius_, the forever "in check" girl, was impossible. "There's no way, you scumbag."

Alex opened his mouth to speak, but they were silenced by Arizona's sudden groan. She pushed her hand against his chest and managed to hoist her head up from his shoulder. He tightened his arm around her body (much to Callie's dismay, and she hadn't an idea of why), immediately dismissing Callie's remark. "You okay?" he asked her.

"Calliope…" Arizona murmured. "Shut up."

"Huh?" Callie asked. Arizona hadn't been at all surprised to hear her voice, to hear her speak – to even be around her. It was if Callie had been there all along, as if they had already spoke that evening and had only been reconnecting.

"Don't call Alex that," she continued, her words slow and careful.

"Are you drunk?"

"No…"

"You're drunk."

"No!" Arizona exclaimed, pushing slightly off of Alex to look up at Callie. Her eyes were hazy and inquisitive and quite unbelieving to Callie. She leaned down again, apparently struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Karev, you got her drunk?"

"She does every month," Karev replied. "It's nothing new, maybe to you, but not to me. She's fine, she'll be fine," he said, reaching over to stroke her hair. This gesture seemed unnerving to Callie. She felt a little angry. As if Arizona had been unfair. As if what Karev had been doing was completely unfair. It didn't make sense to her. And again, she wasn't sure why. It was the dynamic between the rowdy young man and the energetic class president that she found strange. Karev was similar to Callie in ways, though he did not attend Seattle Academy anymore.

They couldn't _be_ more different.

"Is she…" Callie started, unsure – skeptical, yet somehow nervous, "your girlfriend?"

This inquiry set Arizona into a fit of giggles. "Karev?" she snorted. She laughed again and the boy frowned. "What's wrong with me?" he grumbled. She only laughed again and pulled herself from his grip, leaning her head back and slouching on the couch.

"Oh, that's funny, Calliope," she laughed.

"So he's not?" she asked her.

"Of course not."

Arizona looked at her now, her eyes still hazy and glossy, "Why are you here?"

"I'm here with Mark."

"That manwhore!" Arizona exclaimed, standing up with a jolt. She stumbled forward and against Callie. Startled, the brunette caught her by the shoulders, pushing her back to look at her.

"You should probably sit down."

"No, no," Arizona explained, pushing her back, "I'm gonna kick his ass. Karev's the better man."

"Mark's here!?" Alex exclaimed, suddenly attentive to their conversation again. He stood up and looked around for a moment. He pat Arizona on the back while Callie still held onto her shoulders. She seemed to be swerving. "I'm gonna look for Lexie real quick," he told them, and hurried away.

"H, hey!" Callie protested, watching his retreating figure. She turned her attention back to the drunk blonde who seemed in turn to be staring at Callie's shoes.

"What?"

"Those boots are awesome."

Callie grinned, "Army cargo."

"Army…" she murmured. Callie noticed as the blonde seemed to fall into her own thoughts again. She suddenly felt strange, holding her by the shoulders as the blonde peered at her feet. She felt like an awkward perpetrator whose advances were being denied.

"Hey, how about you sit down, okay?"

Arizona's eyes widened and she brought her head up to look at Callie. She seemed surprised that it was Callie, as if realization had finally seeped in. "No," she said, pushing away from her now. She staggered around her and disappeared into the crowd.

Callie hadn't felt the need to chase her. She was probably still pissed, she thought. She wondered if Arizona got scolded by the faculty for her behavior. She wondered if not going to class and skipping her exams tarnished Arizona's reputation among teachers. That probably wasn't the case. But from the way Arizona seemed so persistent, it had seemed that way – as if she were doing it all for a reason.

Callie went to the bar and sat back down as Addison placed another shot in front of her.

"You met blondie!" she exclaimed, gleefully. "Told you my cocktails do damage."

"Oh, she's the blondie you were talking about," Callie realized, "I will never doubt you again, Addie."

Addison laughed, "That Robbins is a funny drunk. Always forgets what you've talked about the next day."

"She's done this before?"

"Oh, yeah," Addison affirmed. "Robbins comes here all the time. She says it's the only place where she has fun and doesn't have to take responsibility," she explained. The two looked across the room and found Arizona seated in lounge chairs among company. They watched as she took shots of a strange blue liquid with two girls who wore dark, black eyeliner and had dark red streaks in their hair. "She completely loses herself sometimes."

"Huh," Callie said.

"Know her well?" Addison inquired. "She doesn't talk about the academy much, but she says she's the class president. I was surprised!"

"She is," the brunette affirmed. "I don't know her well," she continued, watching Arizona take another shot, "I don't know her at all, actually."

Callie felt eyes on her and turned back to Addison, who seemed to watch her thoughtfully.

"What?"

"You two seem very alike to me."

"Pft," Callie scoffed. Another customer gestured at Addison and she turned away to go serve them. Callie opted for watching Arizona across the room, as she laughed and spoke to the other girls, taking another shot.

She watched them eventually leave and watched as Arizona sat by herself, peering at something in another direction. She seemed to make up her mind about something and stood up, but she quickly stumbled and fell over, perhaps underestimating her intoxication. Callie hurried over and wrapped her arms around her waist, surprised to find that the younger girl had such a slender body.

Arizona seemed to acquiesce to her efforts, but then she looked up at her again and Callie saw those hazy blue eyes that seemed to have a certain kind of glow that often staggered her so she stopped for a second. She thought Arizona had the same feeling, for the girl stopped too. But how could she see her own eyes? Unless she was looking at Callie's. But then, that recognition came over her face again and she pulled away.

"Let me go," Arizona grumbled, pulling away from her. Callie ignored her protests and pulled her arm over her shoulder, wrapping her arm tightly around her torso. The blonde only seemed to grow angrier at her gestures and struggled against her, "Let me go, you stupid jerk!"

"Shut up!" Callie barked, pulling her up.

"Callie-"

"Shut up, you drunk," she said again, "you can't even stand on your own. I get that you don't want my help, but suck it up."

Arizona seemed to agree with her, for though she said nothing, she leaned on Callie closely now, and wrapped her arm around the brunette's waist so she could steady herself.

Finally, Karev came over to them, and a little out of breath. He seemed to have been searching for them for a while.

"Ah shit," he said, observing Arizona's state, "she's trashed."

"No kidding."

"Let's take her to the van," he said, offering his shoulder to the other side of the blonde's body, "c'mon, Robbins."

They managed to struggle outside of the club and down the block to Alex's van. He opened the back doors to reveal a carpet interior. The backseats were missing, as was a trunk. It was just carpet, where apparently, people could sit. The windows allowed the moon to shine beautifully on it, giving exposure and illumination to its vibrant red.

Arizona let go of the two assisting her and struggled to get into the van, finally leaning on the carpet.

"Ah, man," Alex groaned. To his complaint, Arizona sat up and pushed herself against the side of the car, just behind the passenger's seat.

"I'm fine," Arizona insisted, leaning back against the window of his van. She shut her eyes and tilted her head up, murmuring softly, "I'm fine."

"A Volkswagen?" Callie asked, incredulously. "Are you from the 70's?"

"I wanna relive the true youth," Alex declared.

Callie only shook her head in disbelief, taking in the ridiculousness of his car, "You poor, poor anachronism."

"Shut up," he grumbled, slightly embarrassed. He turned to leave and gestured at the van, "you staying or leaving?"

"What?" Callie asked, entirely surprised.

"I wanna go look for Lexie."

"You're gonna leave her here?" she asked. "Are you crazy?"

"I'm fine," Arizona murmured. They both briefly glanced at her, surprised that she was still awake.

"Look, she'll be fine," he reassured her, "I've done it before."

"What the hell?"

"I just need to talk to Lexie."

"Fine, but I'm staying," Callie insisted. She took out her phone and ignored the several missed calls from her dad. She received a message from Mark, telling her not to wait up. He'd be hanging with Addison for the night, whatever that meant.

She crawled into the back of the van and Alex shut the door, leaving the two in dark.

"I'm fine!" Arizona exclaimed again, her position unchanging.

"Alright," Callie said.

Arizona straightened her posture and turned her gaze to Callie.

"You should sit over here, the moon's on this side," she said. "You look all dark."

"That's alright, I like the dark."

"You're always so damn gloomy."

"And you're shiny. The moonlight shining on you is a good example of that. Makes you glow."

"What an opposition," Arizona noted.

"Yeah, well," Callie said, "look at our reputation in the academy."

Arizona ignored her comment and tilted her head back again, "I'm fine, you know."

"You're drunk."

"So what?"

"Uncharacteristic."

"What?" she asked, looking back at Callie now. "What, you think just because I'm the class president that I don't act like any other teenager?"

"Well, not a lot of teenagers do this kind of thing."

"I don't give a damn what other people do, Calliope," she said, sitting up straighter this time. Callie could see that familiar frown again, but her eyes were still hazy.

"A young girl running off with Karev?" she snorted. "I think I get what kind of girl you are."

"Don't do that," Arizona growled, suddenly moving closer. She propped up on her knees and leaned close to Callie, pointing her finger accusingly. "Don't you dare do that."

Callie was startled by her forwardness, her aggressiveness. "D, do what?" she stuttered.

"Make those generalizations," she said. "I _hate_ them."

"So do I."

"Then don't make them about other people."

"People do it to me," she said, "all the time."

"That shouldn't make you do the same."

"Oh, Miss Morality," Callie snarled. "Here it comes."

"What _is_ your problem, Callie?" Arizona fumed. "What _is _your problem with me?"

Callie wanted to answer, she wanted to have an answer. She looked up at this blonde, who in turn only looked down from her position, hoisting herself on her knees to exert her authority. Callie thought she could probably push her down in a moment, push her down and grab her shoulders and honestly say that she didn't know and that she felt sorry for being such a burden, but she couldn't.

Not with those cloudy eyes looking down at her with anger.

"I don't know," Callie said, honestly. She averted her gaze and Arizona fell back on her heels, away from the taller girl.

"You don't know?" she asked.

"I don't know."

"What crap."

"I'm sorry."

They stayed silent then, both of them staring intently at a spot of the carpet that the moon shone on through the windows.

"Can you pass your next test?" Arizona suddenly asked.

"Huh?" Callie asked, looking up at her. Arizona hadn't looked up.

"Can you pass your next test? And not skip?" she asked. She looked up now. "Please?"

"Uh-"

"I know you don't like me and that's perfectly fine, but can you just do this one thing for me? Pass your test?"

"I can," Callie murmured, suddenly feeling her a heavy weight in her chest. "But why?"

"So I can stop tutoring you."

"What?"

"I want to stop tutoring you. I'm just wasting my time. We both are."

"So I'm a waste of your time?"

"Yes, Callie!" Arizona exclaimed, her voice rising again. "You are! You don't need it! I don't need it! And you hate me, so what's the point!?"

"I don't hate you."

"Yeah?" Arizona said, her voice soft and quiet this time, "Well, I hate you."

Lexie and Alex made it back to the car now, opening the doors in a hurry. Callie looked at Arizona, wanting to say something, but nothing came out. The blonde seemed surprised, surprised at her own words, and she had opened her mouth to say something, but she didn't say anything, either.

So they looked away from each other, anywhere but at each other. Arizona looked over to the driver's seat now and exclaimed at Alex's face. "What did you do!?"

"Mark punched me."

"Ugh," Callie groaned, covering her hand with her face, "dammit, Mark."

"Whatever," Alex said, noting Lexie in the passenger side, but not saying a word. Arizona titled her head back and closed her eyes.

"You okay, Arizona?"

"Mhmmm."

"Callie, I'll give you a lift home," Alex informed her, starting the engine.

"It's okay."

"Come on, Callie," Lexie insisted, "let Alex drop you home."

"Alright," she said.

It was strange, but they mostly drove in silence. It was an unlikely crowd of people, Callie had thought. Callie had her suspicions of Alex, and there was Lexie, who had just broken up with her best friend. And then there was Arizona, who was her tutor, who hassled every day, who just told her that she hated her.

"That looks like it's painful," Lexie said, breaking the silence and reaching out to touch Alex's face. But he pulled away from her grasp and shook his head.

"Whatever. I'm used to it."

Arizona laughed at his declaration, her eyes still closed. Callie was surprised that she was still awake. "Like George, Alex," Arizona regarded, "he messed you up pretty good."

"Shut up."

Callie flinched in surprise and Lexie looked back at her, inquiringly. Lexie knew, she knew that. But she didn't know Arizona knew.

Arizona knew.

So Izzie told her, she thought. She wondered if Arizona found her an object of hilarity, as she did with Karev. Maybe she had heard about the situation and thought it a ridiculous joke.

It seemed the blonde had finally fell asleep, for her head tilted against her shoulder and her lips were slightly parted. Her legs were spread and sprawled out and the moon was shining on her again.

Callie watched her, without a significant thought. She hadn't contemplated on what the girl had just told her, nor had she thought about her as the president or the girl who was currently drunk.

She was just sleeping in the moonlight.

So Callie watched her, listening to the soft murmuring of Alex and Lexie in the front of the car, the radio coming in soothingly.

The night suddenly felt cool and Callie leaned back. She seemed to be lost in her own world until Lexie got out of the car, departing for the night. She shut the door and Alex turned to point at Arizona.

"I'm going to drive her home first," Alex informed her.

"That's fine."

It was a long drive, and all the way at the other end of town. Callie was surprised to find that Karev had stopped next to the café. She guessed that Arizona probably didn't want anyone seeing her exit the back of a hippie-looking Volkswagen van in front of wherever she lived.

Alex opened the back of the van and hopped in, shutting the door behind him. He moved towards the blonde and tried to soothe her out of her sleep.

"Arizona," Alex called, shaking at her shoulder. The blonde did not move, and with a shove, her head fell forward unresponsively. Callie frowned at his behavior, but said nothing when he tried again. He called, "Arizona!" again before gripping her shoulders tightly and shaking her wildly.

"Hey!" Callie exclaimed, pulling at his arm.

"What are you doing?" Callie asked, as she saw him continue to roughly shake her shoulders. "Stop that!" she yelled, pulling the blonde away from him and onto her lap. "She's not a doll, moron."

Her head fell against Callie's lap now and the brunette pulled her in tighter and more securely away from Alex. She still had her suspicions, though he seemed to be close with her.

"Damn, she's really passed out," he said, leaning back against the wall of the van.

"Who's fault is that!?"

"I have to get her inside."

"Then _get_ her inside, you idiot."

"I can't just throw her up the fire escape."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"She lives," he explained, pointing to the small apartment above the café, "up there. That's her room right there. That window. Right next to the fire escape."

"She lives above the café?" Callie asked in surprise. She didn't think that she lived right upstairs.

"What?" Alex noted, following Callie's line of sight, "Surprised that she's not rich?"

"No!" Callie exclaimed. She wanted to say more, but dismissed the topic as she felt the blonde's head grow heavier against her lap. What a mess. "Why does she have to go on the fire escape? Doesn't she have keys?"

"She snuck out, genius."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Why?"

"Did you _see _the club?" he asked, leaning back in his seat. "She's a military family. As if they would ever let her go somewhere like that. Her folks hate me."

"I don't blame them."

"Jeez, Callie," Alex groaned, tired of her tone, "She's the one who drank. Not me. I didn't have a single drink tonight. I didn't think she'd drink that much but that doesn't make me a bad person for not knowing _her_ limits."

"You should look out for her."

"I _was_! I'm dropping her home. She's not a freakin' baby."

"She's the class president," Callie said, weakly. She looked to the blonde head pillowed on her lap and impulsively ran her fingers through her hair. She was surprised to find that her hair was so soft.

"The class president is passed out on your lap from too much drinking," Alex explained, "titles don't mean crap."

"Yeah, but I didn't think she'd do such…." Callie said, trying to find the right words, but there hadn't seemed to be any, "a stupid thing."

"Look, Arizona does stupid things. We all do. We all did. Maybe this is how she lets loose. I do it in other ways, and I don't doubt that you do, either."

"Right," Callie murmured, thinking about her reputation in the academy. Skipping classes, going to the forest. Unwinding.

"Doesn't make us bad people," he said.

"No," Callie agreed, "No, it doesn't."

Alex looked at her now, smiling only slightly.

"So," Callie said, "I'll help you get her inside."

Alex lifted Arizona while Callie had shut the back door to the van and climbed up the fire escape. They were trying to be quiet, but the whole situation felt strange and they looked around several times before lifting the girl again. Callie put both of her hands under her arms and pulled her up, while Alex pushed her forward by her legs.

"Jesus," he whispered, "she's like a freakin' log!"

"God, Karev," Callie whispered back, "you're _freakin'_ weak!"

Callie reached around her body and grasped her stomach, surprised to find toned abs against her fingers. Arizona's body was certainly slender and toned, she noticed. The girl always wore some sort of baggy material that covered her upper body.

Alex struggled, but pushed her higher and Callie pulled her up, her cheek almost touching her neck as she attempted to pull her up the ladder.

"Mmm," Arizona groaned.

"Shhhhhhhh!" Callie whispered into her ear, pulling her closer to her. Her hair was nestled against her nose now and felt that softness again. She smelled good, Callie thought, very good, but she didn't know how to place the smell, she only knew it was pleasant and lovely and it made her heart tremble a little.

But maybe it was just the situation she was in, the _ridiculous_ situation. Going to a bar with her friend just to find the proclaimed class president drunk to the point of passing out. She hadn't ever imagined that she'd be pulling the girl up a fire escape and through a window. Arizona groaned again and Callie was broken out of her thoughts, attempting to pull her body up again, "Shhh, shut up."

"Uggh, I don't feel very good."

Callie looked at Alex in alarm only to find that he shared the same sentiment. They were both very alarmed now. She spoke in Arizona's ear again. "Hold it in," the brunette whispered desperately, "hold it in, _oh my god_, hold in it."

"Dude, if she freakin' pukes on me…" Alex warned.

"She won't!" Callie retorted, "Push her legs up!"

With a final push, he managed to get her up the ladder and quickly climbed down and scanned the area. Callie looked to the window and frowned, unsure of whether or not to open it.

She noticed a gap and opened it and reached out to feel for something. She felt something soft, a mattress. It was Arizona's bed.

"Lamp," Arizona groaned, pushing Callie aside so that she could crawl in, "there's a lamp."

"Wait," Callie said, pulling her out, "wait!"

"No, no," Arizona pushed back and fell inside of the window and onto what Callie presumed was her bed. Callie crawled in behind her and Arizona flicked on the light, staggered by the brightness. She shielded her face immediately.

"Oh, there's the lamp," Callie noticed, looking down at the blonde who still shielded her face.

"You alright?"

"Mm."

Callie crawled off of her bed and took in her surroundings. It was a small room. The walls were very pink, a sort of pastel which Callie found to be very Arizona. She had posters scattered throughout the wall. Mostly pop idol stars, television shows, and book posters. Her bookshelf was cluttered, but neatly arranged.

She turned back to Arizona and reached to unbuckle her sandals, slipping them off and putting them beside the door. As she heard the blonde groan, she grabbed her trash can and put it at her bedside.

"Look," Callie gestured, pointing to the trashcan just beside her bed, "I put the garbage can here so if you need to puke, puke in here, okay?"

"Okay," Arizona murmured, her eyes shut tightly.

"Do you see?" she asked, unconvinced.

"I see."

"Okay," Callie said, "I'm leaving now."

"Okay."

"Alright."

She climbed on the bed with her knees and carefully navigated herself over the blonde, moving towards the window. She cursed under her breath as she remembered the lamp and reached her body over Arizona to shut it off. It came off with a click.

"There, the light's off," she informed her. She looked down at her for a moment, she was hovering right above her.

"Okay," Arizona murmured, groggily. It seemed she had still felt sick. Callie turned around and lifted the window, ready to climb out. But before she could, she felt a tug at her jacket and looked behind her. Arizona was struggling to sit up.

"Lay down, you're gonna hurl," Callie told her.

"Sorry," Arizona murmured and laid back down.

"I'm leaving."

..

"Do you hate me?"

"What?" Callie asked.

"Do you hate me?" Arizona asked again, her eyes still closed. Callie wondered if she was even awake. If she would even remember it.

"No," she said, "No, I don't hate you."

"Okay."

"And I'll come to tutoring."

"Okay."

"And I won't skip classes."

"Okay."

..

"I don't hate you."

"Okay."

Callie slipped out of the window and crouched down, leaning inside to have a last look at the blonde. She had turned on her side, with her back facing Callie now.

"Do you hate _me_?" Callie inquired, wondering if she had meant the words she had said earlier, wondering if she'd been awake this whole time.

"No," Arizona said. She paused for another moment. Callie watched her back rise and fall to her slight breathing. "I like you."

Callie smiled. "Good night, Arizona," she said, and shut the window.

She looked down the fire escape and saw Karev leaning against the door of his Volkswagen with his arms crossed and a frown etched across his face. She had taken longer than expected and she was sure that he would have left by now. But he was still there. He gestured at the van and tapped his feet.

"Sorry," Callie mouthed, and climbed down the fire escape.

Looks like she'd be getting a ride home.


	6. Chapter 6

She turned on her side and groaned loudly, feeling a jolting pain just near her ribcage. Or was it her abdomen? Unsure of the source, she turned again and felt a similar stinging in her temples, quickly reaching to her head, as if she could ease the pain by keeping still. Slowly, her senses activated, and she smelled something – something incredibly putrid, the scent almost nullifying the painful sensations that reverberated throughout her body.

She was suddenly and incredibly nauseated.

She looked to the side of her bed and at the trashcan that stood just in front of her lamp. She looked inside and noted the contents of whatever she had consumed the night before bunched into the can. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

_Gross_, she thought. She hadn't recalled waking up in the night to throw up, but apparently, she had. The smell of the contents in the garbage can had permeated in her room, and now the noxious fumes were everywhere. She struggled and shuffled on her bed, sitting up with force. She looked to her nightstand and noted the time – it was already late in the afternoon.

She had wondered if Tim was home.

She turned to her window – the blinds were still up though the window had been closed, and there was a sticky note on the other side of it. She opened the window and took the note out, shutting it again and sliding the blinds back down.

It read: _Torres tucked you in and locked your window. I dropped her home last night. I think we might be friends now. You probably need the rest so I'll see you some other night. Expect some knocking, it'll be me. Or maybe Torres, huh? – Alex_

Callie? She vaguely recalled Callie by her beside. Her trashcan wasn't in its normal place by her bookshelf, so she presumed the older girl had moved it. How did she get up the fire escape? Did she carry her up?

He had said that Callie had "tucked" her in. What did that mean?

She only recalled Callie in her room, with her deep, melodious voice close by her side. Very close. Whispering into her ear, almost. She could remember whispering. Or low murmuring. Wisps of hot air against her ear.

She tried to recall the brunette last night, but only snippets came back to her – strange ones; visions of closeness. The tall girl was close to her, she recalled her large, blackened eyes right in the face of her own – they watched her with surprise and inquisitiveness. They were searching, she recalled.

She recalled a hint of surprise from the brunette, a kind of aggressiveness. She leaned over her at one point, looking down on her – and she remembered the brunette averting her gaze with a kind of hurt etched into her eyes.

And something about hate.

Hate, she recalled.

_Do you hate me?_ She tried to remember.

She remembered telling her that she did. A jolting pain stopped her for a moment, and her heart leaped with realization. She told her that she hated her.

She certainly infuriated her at times, but only because she did not understand her or the way she behaved. She knew nothing about Callie.

But _hate_, she thought. Such a powerful word.

Sometimes laced with venom.

She felt pangs of regret now, and picked up the trashcan, opening her door very quietly. She only heard silence in the small apartment. Tim was not there. She plucked the plastic bag from her trashcan and knotted it tightly, placing it into another plastic bag, and then another. She secured it tightly and threw it into the trashcan in the kitchen, intending to take it out later.

She'd have to wash out the can, too. The smell was overbearing and she could smell it even outside of her room. She went into the bathroom and ran the water, filling the can to the brim.

Why did she say that?

Her head had hurt.

She told her she wouldn't be tutoring her anymore.

So she wouldn't, she decided. Though she hadn't meant it. Because she knew that she did enjoy tutoring her. She loved the sessions. It was different from all of what she had been assigned to do. It was personal, it was enjoyable. It kept her away from all of the silly obligations in school, though she was certainly obligated to tutor Callie.

Ultimately, though, she enjoyed it because it hadn't felt artificial. It had felt nothing like all of the interactions in the academy. It felt real.

Callie's behavior was strange, but it was real. She wasn't afraid to speak to Arizona directly, truthfully. And it was never intentionally hurtful, either. Callie was inherently kind, she thought.

But somehow, maybe they were words of finality.

Callie upset her. Made her vulnerable. And nervous.

She didn't know why.

It took a lot to make her vulnerable. She was never especially vulnerable to Alex, or even Anne. Not emotionally. Certainly, she showed Anne another side to her, but she never truly loved her, she never allowed herself to fully love her, but that was because Anne was unsure. And easily influenced, she recalled.

And besides, her relationship with Anne was her first relationship. She was testing the waters. She always knew she liked women, but Anne didn't. So she went into the relationship with a kind of hesitance. It wasn't confirmation of liking women, she had known that long before.

But it turned out to be a failure. Maybe because of Izzie. Or maybe because Anne was weak-willed and always unsure of herself and her wants.

Arizona sighed and dumped the water from the can, proceeding to throw bleach inside of it. She rinsed it once again. The smell had filtered out and she felt a little better, but her body still ached. And her head still ached.

And her heart still ached.

She brought her hand to her chest and clenched it into a fist.

She was always very decisive but Callie always swayed her.

She was good at that, she thought – she was good at swaying.

Arizona finished cleaning the can and wiped it out with a towel. She placed it back in her room and plopped on her bed, leaning back and blankly staring at the ceiling.

She thought she should probably prepare for tomorrow's session, but it seemed as though it would be a waste.

It was over, after all.

She closed her eyes and recalled Callie's mystifying gaze before falling asleep.

###

"There's this girl," Callie started, placing her open book against her chest and leaning back on the tree behind her.

"A girl?"

"Yeah," she continued, "this weird girl. She's… I don't know…" she murmured, watching as Fish Boy turned to her with a sly grin on his face.

"A girl?" he probed. "Like… a girl you like?"

"No, no!" Callie scoffed. She didn't like girls, not like that. "She drives me crazy."

"Crazy, huh?" he asked, his grin widening. He turned his attention back to the pond in front of him, fixing something on his fishing rod. "What kind of crazy?"

"You're missing my point, I don't mean whatever you're thinking," she corrected, "this girl, she chases me around all the time. She did, anyway. I think I made her… I don't know, I think I made her angry."

"How's that?" he asked, his back still turned to her. She watched his profile from behind as he continued to fish. She didn't think he'd return, but he did. She hadn't come to the forest for a while, so maybe he continued to come despite what he had said last time. She suddenly recalled their last encounter and his mentioning of the café.

"Oh, she works at the café, too," Callie noted. "You liar."

"Liar?" he asked, turning around to look at her again. "Why am I a liar?"

"You said you owned the store."

He grinned and turned back to the pond, "Well I _used _to work there, I don't really work there anymore."

"You should know her, then."

"Hmmm…." Fish Boy murmured, "Maybe. But when I was there, it was only me managing."

"Right," she noted, "there only seems to be one person working at a time. Which is weird if you ask me."

"Whatever," Fish Boy said, dismissing her thoughts, "What about the girl?"

"She's…" the brunette started again. But she didn't want to inform him of her status in the academy, she didn't want to share more than she had to. Because then she'd probably feel the need to explain why she began to skip – it didn't seem worth it, not for some boy she'd never see again. She didn't even know his name, nor did he know hers. "I don't know."

"Come on, Raven. Share."

He didn't turn to her, but only waited for her to continue. She tried to collect her thoughts before explaining again, "I saw her last night. Unexpectedly. She was completely different. We interacted in a way we probably never would have…. A way we probably never will again. But still, she was different. She wasn't acting the way she normally does around me…. or around anyone, really. I guess it was because of the circumstances, but she was just… different."

"And?" he coaxed.

"And it surprised me," Callie continued. "That's all."

"So why is it driving you crazy?" he asked. "You even like this girl?"

"She's okay," she said, almost immediately. "I don't hate her. I…" she recalled Arizona's parting words – _I like you _– "I like her, yeah," Callie affirmed, "I do, I like her. But most of the time, she's weird and I can't understand her."

"Sounds like you want to figure out what she's all about."

"No," Callie said, but quickly thought about it. It was partly true. She did. "I don't know, maybe."

She heard the boy laugh slightly, he hadn't turned his attention to her again, nor had he said anything in reply. He simply continued to fish. She felt a vibration in her pocket, and pulled her phone out. Her father was calling. He must have been back in town again.

She probably had to talk to him. She felt a little resolved after last night. Maybe she did want to get to know the blonde, maybe she did want to understand her actions and her own behavior. She shut her book and stood up, dusting off the specks of grass on her pants.

"Leaving?" she heard him ask.

"Yeah, see you around."

###

"_Engaged?" Callie asked, bemused. "What do you mean, 'engaged'?"_

"_You are to be engaged," her father had replied, with an unsettling tone of impatience, which seemed to unnerve the brunette. "Haven't we discussed this before? I told you we were settling an agreement with the O'Malleys, didn't I?"_

"_You did!" Callie exclaimed, "But you didn't say anything about an engagement!"_

"_You knew about this, Calliope. For a long time now," he explained, his voice rising. Don't start."_

"_An agreement? You made an agreement for me to marry someone I barely know?"_

"_George is a good boy," Carlos emphasized. "He goes to the academy. You have seen him."_

"_Seeing doesn't entail knowing, Daddy!" she reasoned. "You can't just do that!"_

_Carlos suddenly slammed his hand on the dining table, and Callie felt herself flinch at the force of the table rumbling beneath her. The glasses had almost toppled over and her mother looked to her husband cautiously, but said nothing._

"_I can," he said. "And I will, Calliope. You don't understand the way these businesses work."_

"_Daddy, please-" she heard next to her. She looked over to her older sister. Aria was calm and collected – she was already married, but she seemed pleased with the decision, because even though it was arranged, she could still choose. And now she was going to law school and didn't have around the familial pressures of running a multi-million dollar business._

"_Don't, Aria," he interrupted. "Calliope will do as I say. This is for the benefit of the family."_

"_No," Callie said, rising up from her chair. It toppled backwards and Carlos rose to his feet in response. "No, this is for money," she corrected him. "Not family. If this were about family, then you would care about my happiness. But you don't!" she yelled, and turned to leave._

_But despite her protests, she knew there was nothing she could do._

_She had already resigned herself to her family's wishes. They wanted her to take over the hotel chains and run the business, since Aria refused to. But then Callie expressed her interest in being a doctor. It was decided, that was her life decision, it was something she wanted to do no matter what._

_And based on that decision, the Torres family had suddenly lost two successors. Of course, this was common in the richer families in Seattle. Especially ones that went to the academy. They were all going to become doctors despite coming from rich businesses that had nothing to do with medicine. In effect, the students, though they were to become doctors, would still have to manage their families' businesses; they'd still have to be involved._

_But this meant an overwhelming burden on their shoulders. And so, the solution to this was working with other businesses. The solution to this was marriage. That way, one could have a fall back on another business – they could have a partner in management of their own business, as well as their spouse's. And they could have children – offspring that would succeed their businesses._

_The arrangement of marriages from these families meant the expansion of businesses, more profit, more relations, and of course – more money._

###

Callie felt her heart beating faster as she approached the large door to the estate. All she would have to do was open the door, slip off her shoes, and rush upstairs to her room.

But, no. She already had too many missed calls from her father. He had finally returned to Seattle and now, she couldn't retreat. She briefly thought about heading over to Mark's, but she realized that he had spent the weekend with Addison.

She hesitated a moment before opening the door. And there was Carlos Torres waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs, his hands folded behind his back.

"Mija," he greeted, as she shut the door behind her. She slipped off her shoes and walked to him now.

"Daddy," she replied.

She expected him to yell, to scold her for skipping classes, for the calls he received from the academy, for the countless calls that she ignored – but he simply opened his arms in a wide gesture. A welcome.

"Mija!" he exclaimed and she went into his arms, embracing him tightly. She hadn't seen him in such a long time. She hadn't heard his voice in so long. She had really missed her father, despite everything. Despite the familial pressures of the past, despite the nonsense of the academy. At the very core of it, she had missed her father because he was her father.

"I've missed you, mija," he said, letting her go and shifting his hands to her shoulders so he could get a good look at her.

"Me too, Dad."

"You've been skipping classes," he said at once, and Callie flinched at his sudden remark. He gripped her shoulders tighter, as if to reassure her. "Why, Calliope?"

"But I've always skipped," she murmured in defense, as if that would explain and justify her sudden behavior.

"You were attending again," he retorted, "you were taking exams and you were getting tutored, but you've suddenly stopped. Why, mija?"

"Dad," she mumbled, pulling away from him. He turned to her as she made her way to the living room and trailed behind her. "It's hard to explain."

"You know I won't repeat the same mistake I did before," her father explained to her, "so why do you continue to skip? Calliope, it's just a year. You can get through it and move on. You just need to finish the academy."

"But why!?" Callie questioned, her voice loud and cracking, "Why the academy!?"

"Because," Carlos explained, "it's prestigious."

"Oh," Callie scoffed, "it's _always _about titles for you, isn't it?"

"The school has its advantages. You know this, mija."

"But prestige comes first for you," Callie pointed out.

"I must think about this business and the family name before anything else," he explained, flatly. He certainly had obligations.

And it was just her obligation to finish with her education at the academy.

Callie walked over to their enormous, red velvet couch and sat down, slumping in her seat. Her father quickly followed, taking a seat next to her. His posture was stiff and unsettled. As if in negotiation.

"Is it George?"

"It's not about that nonsense anymore."

"What is it, mija?" he inquired. "You started and stopped…. And started and stopped, I thought it was going well."

"Daddy," Callie interrupted, "I will go to class. I've already decided that. I feel different now."

"Different?"

"I don't know," Callie explained, "resolved, somehow. That's how I feel."

"How is that?"

"This…" Callie started and hesitated for a moment, "this girl, I guess."

"A girl?"

"Arizona…" she murmured.

"Arizona?" her father asked again, he seemed to realize that Arizona was the girl's name and was going to press further. Callie turned her attention to him, dismissing further inquiries.

"Arizona. She's my tutor. Forget it, Daddy," she smiled, "I'll go, I'll go to class. Don't worry anymore, okay?" she asked and quickly kissed him on the cheek.

"Mija, if you need to talk…"

"I'm fine," Callie smiled.

###

_The entire summer had been relentless. She had spent most of her time attending her father's business meetings and presentations, passively paying attention. She had no interest in the expansion of the businesses or anything. She had spent most of her time reflecting on the books she had read, thinking about her future, staring blankly at the boy across from her. _

_George O'Malley. A young man, probably younger than her, she thought – she was surprised to discover that they were the same age, though he looked so young and innocent, and a little pathetic with the way he shifted his feet awkwardly. She watched him as he caught her gaze and quickly looked elsewhere, feeling flustered and awkward, always wearing a look of shame._

_They had spent most of their time blankly staring at each other during these mandatory business meetings; both, it seemed to Callie, having no interest in what the businesses entailed. No interest in the marriage or agreement set upon by their families._

_They couldn't be less interested._

_She thought that now, as she sat across from him – loud musing blaring around them, festivities taking their course. Before she knew it, it came time for their engagement, and now they sat across from each other at their engagement party, awkwardly speaking to those around them._

_They hardly interacted at all, and the people addressing Callie had only congratulated her and complimented the arrangement, noting that it was an undeniably wonderful course of action. They seemed to be a wonderful couple, everyone noted._

_Even his brothers seemed to tease her. They were more like hooligans, she thought – as they fumbled around and bullied each other, especially their own little brother. They ruffled George's hair and teased him, much to his dismay. He quickly grew tired of their bantering and left the room. No one noticed his absence, Callie realized._

_Yet, everyone regarded what a wonderful couple they seemed to be._

_Except, they weren't. They weren't a couple at all. They barely even knew each other, and she knew that he couldn't have cared less._

_There came time for dancing and Callie quickly made her way out of the party and into the mansion's garden, where the sun was now beginning to set. She was surprised to find George standing there, staring out into the vast sky, a curious expression on his face._

_For once, she caught that gaze that held no sense of awkwardness – a gaze that seemed bewildered, unsure of itself, troubled even, but somehow, compelling. She walked over to him, shuffling her feet awkwardly in the long, black dress that she wore. He wore a brown tuxedo, slightly larger than his build. She figured it was probably one of his brother's suits. He wasn't used to this, she realized._

_He was being forced as much as she was. He seemed to notice her presence as she stood next to him, but he failed to turn his gaze to her._

"_I don't want this," he said, suddenly. He awkwardly shifted his gaze to his feet, then turning back to the sunset._

"_Neither do I," Callie replied, following his gaze. It was a hot day, but the sunset had seemed just right – orange and beautiful and non-dictated. It didn't tell people to enjoy anything. It simply set its course freely, perhaps dictated by the Universe, but it held its own presence among the clouds._

"_Yeah," he told her, eyeing her only briefly. "My brothers are pretty stupid, sorry for that."_

"_They seem more interesting than you," she retorted._

_She felt his gaze on her again – looking at her more intensely, observing her for the first time, she felt. _

"_They probably are," he said, and she could hear the smile and uncertainty in his voice._

"_Where's your confidence?" she probed, looking at him now. He looked to her and they caught each other's gazes, finally. They were finally having a conversation._

"_Maybe I have none," he laughed lightly, looking down at her feet this time. It was troubling for him to keep his gaze, she determined, as she watched him now._

_What a shy boy, she thought._

"_You seem pretty pathetic," she noted._

"_I just," he murmured, still staring at her feet. He seemed to take no offense to her comment and she realized that he probably knew she thought him pathetic in every regard. "I just don't like being forced to do anything, you know?" he finally said, looking back up at her. His eyes were uncertain, she noted. "Especially marrying you, I don't want to."_

"_Me too," she agreed, "Me too. I know exactly what you mean, O'Malley."_

"_George," he corrected. He smiled shyly at her and looked back to the sunset. "So maybe we can get a divorce when the time serves us right?" he offered._

_She looked back in the distance, the sun was almost gone now, and the sky grew dark._

"_Oh, yes," she answered. "I would like that."_

_And when the sun went down, they moved to the fountain and stared at the moon, talking about their families and how much they couldn't care for the business. They talked about the academy and somehow, Callie felt herself at ease._

_Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all._

_Soon, her father had found them and looked at them skeptically and a little suspiciously before ushering them back in. Everyone was dancing and hardly anyone noticed their presence in the hall. They both blankly stared at the dance floor and watched as people swayed back and forth._

_Callie looked over to the boy now (he was shorter than her, she finally realized), and offered her hand to him. He seemed confused at the offer and only looked back at her curiously._

"_What?" Callie asked. "You don't dance?"_

"_I, N, not really," he murmured, blushing only slightly. Callie somehow found it adorable. Perhaps the ease of their conversation had led to his likeability, she thought._

"_Well, come on," she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him forward, "I'm gonna teach you how to dance."_

###

She went to her room now, a new confidence overtaking her. She felt as though she had a change of perspective. She felt a vibration in her pocket and looked to her phone. It was Karev. They had exchanged numbers the previous night.

It read: _Well, I stuck a note on her window and it's gone now. The blinds are down. I guess she's alive. Good call, Torres. See you soon. Let's jam at Addie's again sometime._

She smiled only slightly at the text and tossed her phone onto her bed. She leaned back and stared at the ceiling, recalling the girl from last night.

She had asked if Callie had hated her. And that was after the girl had declared that _she_ hated Callie. She frustrated her all night, her behavior was strange, so unlike the way she presented herself at school, as the class president.

But though she was drunk, she had seemed honest. And she had never been that close to her before, she recalled. She had never felt the blonde's hair against her fingers, or against her face. It was soft and she smelled good. She drank all night, but she smelled nice despite it.

She remembered feeling her heart warm at the sight of Arizona sleeping in the moonlight. The blonde was relaxed and calm, without a worry in the world. She wondered again if the blonde had known about her engagement at all.

She sat up and went to her bag, pulling out the papers and handouts that Arizona had made for her. They were so articulate and on-point and they brought out a kind of brilliance in the blonde that Callie had never seen in anyone before.

She lived above the café, Callie noted. The job must have been convenient for her. But living on that side of town meant that Arizona didn't have much money. She hadn't come from a prosperous family like most academy students had.

It was a little misleading. The only student Callie could recall that went to the academy from an average background was Karev.

And Karev was expelled later on. Everyone noted that his behavior was a reflection of his background, but of course, Callie didn't agree. Anyone would retaliate the way he had given the circumstances of his own relationship.

She never knew Karev that well, though – and she was sure that he didn't know her very well, either. But she couldn't recall anything particularly bad about his character.

And he was very kind to her last night. Very protective over Arizona, despite Callie's own suspicions about him. She wondered if Karev had liked Arizona.

But no, she had laughed off the inquiry on whether or not he was her boyfriend. She had laughed so hard that it made Callie feel ridiculous for even thinking it.

She didn't know why she did.

Even Carlos knew of Arizona now. At least, her name. She didn't know why she mentioned her. She wasn't the only reason for attending.

Or maybe she was.

She felt her heart flutter and brought her hand to her chest for a moment – she didn't know why. Arizona wasn't very charming last night.

She just kept wondering about her.

She wondered about her, she thought now, as she stared at the neat, crisp handwriting that had belonged to the blonde.

She couldn't help but wonder about her.

###

_The new year at the academy had brought about an iconic couple: Callie Torres and George O'Malley. They were engaged – their relationship was built upon prestige between two very powerful families. _

_But the last days of summer had led them to something of a romance. Callie felt herself charmed by George, she felt him undoubtedly sweet. They went on several dates during the summer, taking even a vacation together. George spoke much about his friends – sometimes Callie felt all he talked about were his friends and the people he knew, and she could only vaguely recall them from the academy. She hadn't spoken to them much. Most of them were a year below. _

_That's all he seemed to do, actually – talk about his friends. But she knew that he just desperately missed them. He was a nice boy and she was excited to embark on a romance that was dictated only by their mutual dislike for their respective family businesses. _

_So the new year at school began and Callie had finally met all of George's friends. She met the acclaimed Meredith Grey, a girl that George had been in love with for a long time before she withdrew back to her McDreamy. She had met Cristina, the robot, who didn't seem to care about her presence at all – or anyone else's besides Meredith's._

_And there was Izzie, the girl that George talked about all summer. His best friend._

_Callie remembered her especially, he was always excited when talking about her – he talked much about her success in the academy (he noted that she came from a rough background but failed to elaborate) and he spoke of her boyfriend, Alex Karev, a boy whom he didn't like very much._

_In fact, he seemed to greatly dislike Karev and often spoke down upon him. It seemed he wasn't close to any of George's friends, but he dated Izzie. He always noted that he couldn't believe a beauty like Izzie could be dating a ruffian like Karev._

_He spoke about the time in which they fought off-campus, pining over the same girl at one point. Callie had briefly wondered if it was of the past or if it still held true in some regard._

_As they started to attend school again, George spent much time away from her and opted for spending time with his friends, instead. Especially with Izzie._

_And then he went together with Izzie and Karev to Iowa for a week, which especially unnerved her. She had brought up the prospect of visiting Miami that same week, but he quickly rejected it and chose to go with his best friend instead._

_When he came back, he didn't act quite the same. He seemed even more annoyed with Karev, even more annoyed with the business meetings they had to attend, and even more annoyed with Callie._

_She tried her best to get him to talk to her, and she was still trying as they sat in one of Seattle's most acclaimed restaurants. He seemed to be staring at his phone._

"_Why did you go to Iowa, George?" Callie inquired, calling his attention. "I asked you to come to Miami with me first."_

"_No, you didn't," he replied, his eyes still glued to his phone. She did, she distinctly remembered that she did ask him first. "Besides, Izzie was going with Karev and I don't trust him."_

"_What crap," Callie retorted. He looked up to her now, his brows furrowing._

"_It's true."_

"_They've been dating for how long now?" Callie asked, skeptically. "You went for Izzie."_

"_No, I didn't!" George exclaimed. "God, Callie… Alex was there."_

"_You went for Izzie."_

"_She's my best friend."_

"_I think she wants to be more," Callie insisted, "has the thought ever crossed your mind that maybe she likes you?"_

_George only scoffed at her comment, and she noted his tight-fitted tuxedo. He had since began to purchase his own – he began to yield more to his own family's business, growing more and more tired of hers._

"_I'm tired of your accusations, Callie," he claimed, "Izzie is my best friend, stop being so petty."_

"_It's not being petty."_

"_Izzie is too pretty for me," he reasoned, looking back to his phone. He was texting her all day. "AND Alex," he added._

"_What does that mean?" Callie asked. "What am I, then?"_

_He seemed to realize his mistake and looked up at her frantically, finally placing his phone down on the table. "I didn't mean," he started._

"_Forget it," she spat, and stood up to leave. She left him there sitting at the table._

_He didn't even bother chasing after her._

###

She went out to the bookstore to look for more titles by an author that started to draw her interest. She briefly read Arizona's notes and memorized them, and now she felt like unwinding.

And what better way to do that than closing the night with a fresh, new novel?

She thought about going to the café to see the blonde, to see if she had been working that night. But then she recalled Karev's text and Arizona's state from last night and decided against the trip. She was sure the girl was very hung over.

So she bought her new title and went to leave – walking through the doors with her eyes glued on the book. But a voice had caught her attention just then.

"Callie!" she heard. She froze now, and stood in place, hearing as steps drew closer to her. "Calle," she heard again and drew back when she felt the owner of that voice touch her shoulder.

"Don't touch me," she said at once.

It was George. She turned to look at him and noticed he was wearing the same black tuxedo he wore that night at the restaurant. After cheating on her, he had transferred out and gone to another school. Relations between the families fell apart and he was quickly betrothed to someone else.

His relationship with Izzie had only lasted a moment. He seemed to have regret in his eyes now.

"What?" she hissed.

"Uh, I," he murmured. "I mean, I, h-how are you?" he stuttered.

"Perfect," she said, and turned to leave.

"Can we talk?" he asked, suddenly. "Can we get coffee and talk, maybe? Just for a bit?"

"Oh, but who will talk?" she asked.

"What?"

"_Who_," she asked him again, and she looked around and gestured her arms wide, as if to capture the entire world within it, "_Who_ will talk, George?" she asked. "_Who_ will gossip? Your family? Mine, maybe? The whole damn city, maybe?" she asked. His business had grown even more after his new engagement. And there were many rumors surrounding him now.

"The family line still bothers you, after all," George deduced.

"No," Callie said.

"Doesn't it?" he probed.

"It doesn't."

"And if you're engaged again?" he inquired, and she felt the urge to slap him, but clasped her hand into a fist and held her stance.

"So be it."

"I heard about the academy and how you're skipping… and repeating a year," he murmured, he had now graduated and gone onto succeed his business, after all. He had left the prospect of medical school behind him. He was still aimless, she thought. "I'm sorry I caused that."

"It was my decision."

"What, to skip?"

"Yes, to skip."

"Callie," he murmured, "I'm sorry I hurt you."

"No," she said, sharply. "It's not about you anymore, George. It was never about you," she explained, "it's about the cracks you left behind."

He watched her curiously as she held his gaze, and suddenly, he backed away a bit, as if startled by her stare. He laughed to himself. "You've got a different kind of boldness now, Callie."

"They're defenses," she blurted out, surprised at her words.

"I'm sorry," he said again. And it seemed he meant it.

"It's my decision, George," she explained, "and I'm going to classes now," she recalled Arizona now, she remembered the sessions and her blonde, soft hair again, and her laughter and smile and startling blue eyes, "And I've found something new, refreshing almost, something different and I don't know what it is and I don't understand it but I'm starting to feel alive again, like I'm making my own choices" she rambled, surprised to let it all out. She never would have found herself saying this to him; she had never imagined it, ever.

A day of contemplation could mean a lot, she supposed. A night like that could mean a lot, a night carrying a drunk blonde up a fire escape could probably mean a lot, too.

George watched her and absorbed her words, then he scoffed, almost bitterly and rose his left hand to her, staring at his ring finger. She suddenly felt a great urge to slap him again, but she realized that he was more frustrated at himself than at her words.

"But will it be your decision when they arrange for you to marry another man?" he inquired.

Callie laughed, "Your cheating, George, has changed my father's perception too. And I think I'm done here," she explained. "I'm done with you."

"Callie," he said, "please wait."

"Good-bye, George," she told him, and quickly left the building, flinging the door open. He tried to follow behind her, but the door slammed back and hit him in the face, causing him to groan and stumble over.

She flipped her hair as she heard him moan in pain.

###

_It had been a locker room incident. They had slept together in the locker room. The men's locker room. She wasn't sure what was happening until she heard screaming from inside – she heard Izzie's voice and Alex's shouting, and finally, George's groans. That is what prompted her to go inside._

_There were already a crowd of people watching, men and women alike, but she found herself at the front of the crowd, watching as George pounded his fist into Alex's face. She was tempted to stop him, she really was. But she was too caught up in the action, too caught up in observing the scene._

_She had never thought that she would ever see Izzie's naked body. Not right in front of her. But the girl was there, holding up her skimpy underwear, attempting to cover her chest._

_George was naked too, she observed. He only had his boxers on as he punched Karev harder. But then Karev got the upper hand and threw him back, knocking him against a bench and kicking him hard on the side before jumping on top of him to return the favor of several punches to the face._

_Alex wasn't naked. He was fully dressed. His uniform had been ruffled, but he was fully dressed. In fact, she had seen him passing her down the hallway a few moments ago, looking as frantic as ever as he rushed to what she presumed had been the locker room._

_And here they were._

_And here's what happened._

_Callie moved in when George pushed him back again and slammed him hard against the locker across from them. Alex had screamed loudly and clutched at his shoulder as Callie pushed him back._

"_You slept with her!?" she yelled, clutching at George's shoulders. He was so surprised to see Callie in front of him, and then he finally noted everyone around him. He shoved her arms off of him and backed up defensively, picking up his discarded clothes from the door. _

_Callie asked again, "You slept with her!?" she looked up at Izzie, who seemed startled, scared, almost. But she seemed to be amused by the scene, amused as she met Callie's expression._

"_He did," Izzie answered in his stead. "We did."_

_###_

Callie had wondered if Arizona had still been hung over, for she was not here yet. She checked her watch – the girl was 20 minutes late already, and Callie had even showed up early today.

She frowned and tapped her fingers on the desk, waiting for the blonde to show up. She took out her notes and scanned them, deeply absorbed. She was surprised to find how much time had passed, for students started to usher inside of the hallways and into the classroom and she moved from the seat in front of the room to the one assigned for her in the back.

She finally saw the blonde walk in, looking exhausted and tired. She looked up at Callie and seemed utterly surprised and bewildered to see her. Callie nodded, but she was startled to see Arizona look away suddenly.

The blonde took her seat in the front and had never looked back at Callie, not once. But Izzie had, Callie noticed. She looked at Arizona and back to Callie and turned her attention back to whatever she had been doing.

She waited until it was lunchtime to approach the blonde, but as the bell rang, Arizona quickly stood up and rushed outside of the classroom. Callie followed as quickly as she could, but her motivations were quickly shot as she watched Arizona rush into the faculty room with April.

A student government meeting, she thought.

She took her lunch on the roof and waited for Arizona to appear, but the girl had not. She had not come to the roof at all. She had not sought her out at all.

She barely acknowledged her as she made her way into the room for afternoon classes. And Callie was surprised and baffled to see her leave after the school day was over.

Still, she sat and waited. She was hopeful, despite it all. Her thoughts always went back to that recent night where Arizona had claimed that she had liked her.

So she was sure the blonde would come.

But as the sun began to set in the empty classroom, Callie realized that she would not come today.

She suddenly felt herself unbelievably frustrated.

###

_The punishments came. Izzie was suspended for a number of weeks. Alex was expelled immediately. George's family attempted to negotiate, but their family decided that it was best for him to transfer out._

_There were no punishments for Callie._

_But this was the biggest punishment, she thought, crying on the couch in the Torres estate. Worthlessness._

"_I'm sorry, mija," Carlos said, rubbing her back with his hand. It was a very soothing gesture, she felt, as he continued to comfort her. "I just want you to be happy."_

"_I would have been happy if I had never met him," she cried. _

"_I'm sorry," he said again, "I can't believe that little bastard. We have cut off all ties with the O'Malleys, Calliope."_

"_I don't care about that!" she exclaimed loudly, pulling away from him. "I don't care about the damn relations, Daddy! He cheated on me!"_

"_Mija…" he continued, "I'm sure the next boy…"_

"_No!" Callie interrupted, "No 'next' boy. No 'next' anything. Don't you dare try to dictate my life like that again."_

"_Calliope."_

"_No talk of marriage, Daddy," Callie demanded, "I won't have it."_

_He hadn't agreed, she realized. But she felt his comforting touch on her back again, as he pulled her closer. "Alright," he said, "I just want you to be happy so I won't talk about it now."_

###

"So what's _your_ problem?" Callie asked her, pounding her hand on the counter. She was fuming, she had felt hurt – and the feeling only exemplified as Arizona watched her with wide, innocent eyes, that somehow had seemed very scared.

"W, what?" Arizona asked. There had been no one in the café, it was almost closing time now and Arizona had been cleaning up when Callie had entered.

"What the hell is your problem?" she asked.

The blonde frowned and seemed to collect herself, wiping the counter with a hand towel. She avoided her gaze, "Nothing, Callie."

"I told you I would come to tutoring."

"I told you I wouldn't be tutoring you anymore."

"You said 'okay'!" Callie retorted, loudly.

"Could you lower your voice?" the blonde asked, "There's no one here, I can hear you just fine. And I must have said a lot of things, but I don't remember it, I was drunk. Whatever I said meant nothing."

Callie suddenly felt a whiplash of emotion as she watched the blonde, who seemed to disregard her so easily.

_Meant nothing_, she said. Callie only watched her now. She felt her heart start to race, a kind of trembling overtook it. Her words had meant nothing. The gestures had meant nothing.

_I like you_ meant nothing.

But she said she wouldn't be tutoring her. That still held. Maybe the whole van conversation held its ground, then. Maybe that was the true part to the drunken blonde's words.

"So you hate me, then," Callie said.

"What?" Arizona asked, surprised. She seemed startled by the statement, the reasoning - almost scared by it, Callie figured, as she watched those blue eyes gloss over.

"So you hate me."

"I, uh," Arizona murmured, uncertainly.

"Alright," Callie said, turning to leave, "I won't bother you anymore. I won't ever bother you again."

"Callie-"

"Good-bye, Arizona," she said, shutting the door behind her.

It was a long walk back to the estate from this side of town, but she decided to take it. It would give her time to cool off, she thought. It would give the cold wind a chance to blow away the tears that had now seemed to be forming in her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Reviews are always appreciated. I hate to depict villainy tendencies in any main character whom completely lacks such tropes, but hey, she's not all bad, okay?

* * *

She hadn't expected to find her sleeping on her desk again. She hadn't expected it the first time and certainly not a second. She stood there for a moment, right next to her, watching her as she slept with her face buried within the wide gap created by her arms. She observed, again, her overflowing hair and her body's slight movement that was in accordance with her soft breathing.

As if in a trance, she reached her hand over to touch her hair, remembering its softness, but then she heard the snickering and giggles around her and was prompted to suddenly, yet gently, nudge her arm.

"Callie," she called to the girl. "Callie."

There was only a minute before the first bell rang, but Arizona could tell right away that Callie had showed up for their morning tutoring session, perhaps anticipating the arrival of the blonde. She only knew this because she was seated at Arizona's desk and not at her own in the back of the room. She had still showed up despite what Arizona had said, and the class president had wondered why she had.

She felt a stinging pain and a strange sense of awkwardness as she recalled the girl from last night, declaring that she would never bother her again.

But wasn't this bothering her? Arizona thought. Sleeping at her desk? A sign of hopefulness? Sadness? What was Callie thinking?

What was she thinking? She wondered.

Most students were already seated at their desks, and they all watched the scene with amusement. They found it amusing – all of it. _The delinquent and the class president, an unlikely combination._ She suddenly felt herself angry for a moment, angry that someone might come into this classroom and find Callie sleeping at her desk and laugh at the sight of it.

How could it be an amusing image? It was absurd, the way she pictured their thoughts to be. She recalled that time she had walked in on Callie sleeping in the sunrise – the ruffled hair, the soothing breathing, the red lips, the orange tint – and she determined then that it was a spectacle to witness. A spectacle to be around. Absolutely, she thought.

That image was breathtakingly stunning, she realized.

She shook at her arm again and the brunette was finally roused from her sleep. She looked up at the cause of her wakefulness and frowned for a moment. Arizona watched her eyelashes flutter and leaned into her only slightly, as if to speak to her privately. She heard her classmates shifting around her.

"The bell's about to ring," Arizona informed her, watching as Callie gave her a confused look, as if she had not yet processed her surroundings. "You're in my seat."

"O, oh," Callie murmured, her eyes still heavy from sleep. She picked up her bag and stood up, moving to the back of the classroom. Arizona briefly watched her retreating form before she realized that she had been staring. She only sat when Callie turned around and sat down in her own designated seat, meeting her gaze for only a moment before averting it entirely.

She heard the gossiping around her quiet down as she sat in her seat just when the first bell of the day rang.

###

_Tim was an exceptional baseball player. She hadn't known of his excellence until she had finally attended one of his College's games. He had been bestowed with a scholarship and had been attending a renowned University in Iowa before dropping out. He didn't seem to particularly care for his academics, but he was very invested in the sport itself._

_He was always an athletic boy, though he didn't care for College one bit. In fact, he dropped out in favor of the Marines and had already completed his training and initial deployment. And now, since their father's job had brought them back to Iowa, he was reunited with his former friends and playing at one of their famous local games._

_She sat there and watched as he hit another homerun, cheering loudly and jumping up from her seat. Her sudden action led her to knock over a drink the person next to her was holding. It fell back and splashed all over the girl sitting next to her._

"_Oh!" the girl exclaimed. Arizona quickly looked back and realized what she had done._

"_Oh my god!" she said, "I'm so sorry!" _

_She crouched over to her now and grabbed some tissues from her bag, fumbling with them before attempting to wipe off the soda stains on the girl's porcelain white shirt. "I'm so sorry!" she said again._

_The girl suddenly grabbed at her wrist, willing her to stop what she was doing. Arizona's actions were heavy and hasty and handled rather roughly. It was also very invasive, the blonde realized. She pulled back and looked at the girl shyly, before offering the napkins to her. _

"_Really," she said, "I'm really sorry."_

_But the girl only laughed and took the napkins from her hand, "Don't worry about it, please! You were just suddenly on me, so…" she murmured shyly, and with those words, Arizona studied her profile._

_She had short brown hair, just reaching her jawline – it seemed like a fresh haircut, for the ends and fringe of her bangs were finely trimmed and seemed to resemble a bob cut._

_It was a fresh haircut, Arizona realized, for she was sure that the girl had longer hair before. She recognized her now, and her sharp green eyes were almost startling to the blonde._

_She was young, probably the same age as her. Arizona realized that she also attended the same high school as her and was even placed in the same class. She vaguely recalled her name – Anne Brighton. She was aware of her classmate's names, for the blonde had just been assigned as the Vice President of student government. Anne was in the volleyball team and it was no wonder that she took an interest in participating in sports events._

"_You," Arizona started and Anne looked up to meet her gaze, "you're in my class, right?"_

"_Yeah!" Anne exclaimed. "You're Arizona Robbins!" she grinned, as if it had already been established that they had known each other._

"_And you're Anne Brighton?" she asked._

"_That's me," the girl smiled. "Your… brother plays, right?" she inquired now, eyeing Arizona briefly before looking out into the field. _

"_Oh," Arizona murmured, her eyes finally drifting away from the girl, "Yeah. My brother is playing with his old friends. You know him?" she asked._

"_I do. My sister's husband is playing, too. They've talked about Tim a lot."_

"_Oh, that's cool."_

"_Yeah," she agreed._

"_Yeah," Arizona murmured._

_They sat in silence, still faced towards each other, but both staring off into the field. Tim's team scored another point and again, the crowd went wild. But they still sat in silence, as if their energies were spent after the spilling of the drink._

"_Not cheering for your brother anymore?" Anne inquired, breaking the silence._

_Arizona laughed. "I don't want to accidentally smack something or someone."_

_To this, Anne grinned. "Oh, I'll be watching you. Go ahead."_

_After the game, they simply bid their farewells, their eyes set firmly and carefully on each other, and Arizona went off to see her brother, as she had been the only one to attend his game. She briefly told him about Anne, but he seemed to pay her no mind until the drive home where she had informed him that she thought Anne was pretty._

"_Pretty?" he grinned, still looking at the road in front of him. "Really?"_

"_Yes," Arizona murmured, suddenly uncomfortable in the passenger's seat as she recalled the girl from earlier. "I think she is."_

"_Well, maybe…" he murmured. He paused and she felt his gaze drift over to her. "What are you trying to say?"_

"_What do you think I'm trying to say?" Arizona retorted, turning her gaze to him. He turned the car and parked on the side of a street and turned his gaze steadily to her. He still seemed to have that sense of lightheartedness within his eyes, it was not a formidable gaze. He was ready to listen, she thought._

"_I'm gay," Arizona said, at once. "Well, a lesbian. I'm a lesbian."_

_Tim hadn't changed his expression at all, he simply smiled widely at her declaration, his eyes unchanging. "Yeah?" he asked. _

"_Yes, well," Arizona said quickly, suddenly embarrassed at her words, "I mean, I've always been attracted to women and I know Mom and Dad might not…" she rambled._

"_It's fine," Tim declared, reaching out with the intention to ruffle her hair. She quickly pulled back to avoid his gesture and slapped his hand away. He only laughed at her retaliation, Arizona was not partial to brotherly teasing. "Why should you have to explain?" he asked. "That's how you feel, it's part of who you are. You don't need to justify it to anyone."_

_With those comforting words in mind, she attended school the next day with a refreshing sense of liberation. She had felt at ease, suddenly – and confident, confident in her ability to come to terms with herself, each part of herself. And so, with this in mind, she began to talk to Anne. _

_She greeted her in class and spoke to her in the hallways, exhibiting her confident nature that seemed to have charmed the other girl. They quickly became friends, attending classes together, having study sessions, and hanging out on the weekends._

_And it was during a movie outing that Arizona had shared her sexuality with the girl. They had been sitting quietly, waiting for the previews to start while discussing the stars and plot of the movie before it even began._

"_I love the star, though," Anne said, "He's so cute!"_

"_Hmm…" Arizona murmured, "Yeah, I guess. The lead actress is cuter, though."_

_Anne paused for a moment as if thinking about it, and quickly agreed. "Yeah, true. But wouldn't you want a boyfriend like the lead?"_

"_No, not really," Arizona said, almost too quickly, she felt. Anne seemed surprised at her declaration._

"_Why not?"_

"_I'm not really into boys."_

_Anne laughed, as if not understanding her words, "You never had a boyfriend?"_

"_No."_

"_You know, the Secretary is really interested in you," she said, referring the boy who had just taken over the Executive Secretary post in student government, "you know, Adam."_

"_Not interested."_

"_Why not?"_

"_I prefer girls," she said. "Not boys."_

"_Oh," Anne said, absorbing her words, "Ooh."_

"_Yeah…" Arizona murmured, watching her hesitance. Anne suddenly seemed surprised, as if their closeness had been nothing but a sham. Feeling a jolt in her confidence, Arizona quickly added, "I hope that doesn't bother you."_

"_No!" Anne exclaimed, and she seemed earnest in her reply, though still surprised, as if she had been thinking of something else, "Not at all, Zona."_

_Arizona smiled at her sincerity and the topic of attractiveness quickly changed from that of the lead actor to the appeal of the lead actress. _

_After her declaration, her interactions with Anne had changed. She wasn't sure what it was, but the girl had become flirtatious. She clung to Arizona's arm a little tighter now, she sat a little closer, her words suddenly bearing more meaning behind them. Arizona took this change to mean mutual attraction, but she kept her thoughts still – she couldn't be sure what it meant, especially since she had never had a girlfriend before. She had never embarked on a romantic relationship._

_So she was surprised when Anne had kissed her at the movie theater. Surprised at her gesture. She saw it coming, maybe only slightly. But she couldn't be sure even as the girl clasped her hand as the ending scene closed in. She couldn't be sure until the credits started to roll and Anne's lips met her own in a gesture of surprise._

_But she was sure, finally, as Anne confessed that she had liked Arizona – she had liked her ever since she had told her. Anne claimed that she enjoyed their closeness, their relationship, but she wanted something more. Her tone was one of indecisiveness, but Arizona felt her soothing touches communicate a kind of message. _

_She asked Arizona to keep in a secret, at least for now. So she could be comfortable. But she wanted a relationship._

_So despite Arizona's resistance to keeping a part of herself a secret from others, she tried a relationship with Anne._

_###_

"Arizona," she heard Webber call out as the class dispersed, heading to their other classes. She turned to him and waited until he spoke. She had a feeling that this meeting was coming, she just couldn't have been sure when.

Callie had not yet left the classroom, and she felt her powerful eyes on her, watching for a moment before leaving.

"I'd like to talk to you. Please come to my office."

"Of course," she said, and hesitated a moment before leaving. She scanned the hallways quickly, wondering whether Callie had gone to her class or simply left for the day. The girl seemed to be attending now, studying vigorously despite everything that had happened.

Arizona wondered if that was simply a consequence of having pestered her. She chased her around until she finally gave up, and it was only then that Callie had decided to attend.

She wondered why. Maybe she really was a bother.

She was sure Callie disliked her now.

But she didn't hate the girl. Not at all.

She liked her and she knew it. She was quite aware of it. Callie was charming, she was bold, she didn't let other people bother her. Well, maybe other people bothered her sometimes, but she never let it show. She seemed to have hidden vulnerabilities, but her boldness often overshadowed them.

She liked the way emotions took hold of the older girl. She was so expressive and genuine and wore her heart on her sleeve. That was Arizona's impression of her.

She walked into the faculty office and headed into Webber's office, failing to greet any other teacher on her way there. She felt a strange sense of apathy after this morning and opted for simply sticking to herself, though she had always managed, in the past, to strike an artificial sense of enthusiasm.

Perhaps she was tired of forcing herself, she reflected. Webber hurried into his office, surprised to see Arizona seated, already having invited herself in. She was lost in thought.

"Arizona," he said. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," she said, plainly. She would usually flinch at his inquiries, and reply to him an almost shrill voice, but she had felt strangely bland today.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "Is something going on with you?"

Arizona seemed surprised at his inquiries, but then realized that he had likely been aware of her deliberate avoidance of the tutoring sessions. There were no logs to show otherwise.

"I'm fine."

Webber cleared his throat, he held a look of disbelief, but pressed no further. He quickly reviewed the tests in his folder and stacked them on his desk.

"Callie has been doing well."

Arizona felt her heart jump at the mentioning of her name. It should have come as no surprise. Her name. Or the comment. After all, Callie didn't need her help.

So Callie passed her exam, Arizona thought.

"Yeah," Arizona agreed. "She's smart."

"But you haven't been tutoring her," he said, addressing the issue. "Callie has been showing up, but you haven't."

"No," she affirmed, "I haven't."

"Why?"

"Because, sir," she said, suddenly feeling strange in her chair, almost uncomfortable at the way that she was being questioned, "I just can't tutor her."

"Is she bullying you?" he inquired.

Arizona seemed surprised at his comment and exclaimed with a hasty, "No!"

"Really?" Webber asked. "Because if she is…"

"Callie's not like that," Arizona said at once, a determination in her voice. She thought of Izzie's mocking tone, Izzie's temperament for stirring up trouble and gossip. "No," she said again. That's not Callie. Bullying? How absurd. She was completely earnest. "Callie's not like that at all, please don't assume that. She's a nice person, she's smart and kind…. She's, she, she doesn't need my help."

"But her attendance," he started.

"I can't tutor her, Mr Webber. It has nothing to do with bullying or anything," Arizona insisted, "I just can't tutor her."

Callie made her feel.

That was the problem.

She was used to obligations, she yielded to them. Part of her excellence required that she should be accommodating to whatever had been set before her. That was the only reason she chased Callie, that was the only reason for interacting with the girl. Initially, at least.

She was fine with the faculty's request for her to make sure Callie went to class. She thought it would have been fine, even after that first meeting, because Callie simply became to her, a delinquent that had only pulled a façade during that initial tour of the school – a truant that was forced to do "extra credit" so she could pass by the lowest margin and avoid expulsion.

She thought back to the pool and wondered what it meant.

Of course, she dismissed it when faced with the faculty's ramblings of Callie. _A troubled student_, they had said. And she believed it, if only for a moment.

But when she encountered the Callie who sat on the roof and stared at her boldly, she was baffled. She threw her off her feet. She made her feel. Whether it was anger or fondness or sublimity, she made her feel.

That closeness made her scared. It unnerved her. How could someone like Callie crack her _own_ façade, she wondered.

She wondered why she was even bothering now, as she sat in Webber's office.

"Alright, then," Webber said, eyeing her skeptically, "I'll find another way for Callie to make up her attendance."

"Okay," she murmured. That's it, then. The tutoring was _officially_, bureaucratically determined to be over.

"Arizona, I apologize for always bombarding you with these tasks, please let me know if it's too much."

She nodded and smiled at Webber before leaving his office.

She exited the faculty office now and narrowed her eyes when she found Izzie standing there, seemingly waiting for her. The taller girl caught Arizona's gaze and grinned almost smugly.

"Heya, Z," she greeted.

"What do you want?" Arizona asked, bitterly. "If this isn't about the newsletter, don't bother me."

"Hey," Izzie grumbled, grabbing onto her sleeve before she could slip away, "don't be rude."

"Funny, coming from you."

"Why is Torres attending?" she asked. "You two on the down low?"

"What?"

"Did you seduce her?" Izzie grinned, slyly.

Arizona pulled her sleeve from her and turned away.

"Screw off, Izzie."

###

"_My cousin is coming on Saturday," Anne informed her, "so I can't stay over."_

"_How long is she staying?" Arizona asked._

"_A week," she answered. "Wanna meet her?"_

"_Of course!"_

_Arizona was thrilled by the prospect of meeting any of her girlfriend's relatives. She had met her parents of course, but was only introduced as a "friend" – a "best friend" rather than her lover. Which was fine, Arizona thought – though she had felt a strange sense of shame. She knew she shouldn't have, but it just made the relationship feel strange. It was almost strained in that regard. Anne had always resisted her gestures of affection when they stayed at their respective houses. Only amidst privacy was Arizona allowed to hug her, or even kiss her._

_Not only did Anne resist, but she never had initiated contact._

_That might have changed, though – Arizona hoped for it, as she went over to Anne's house on Saturday. She approached the creamy colored porch and saw her girlfriend gleefully laughing with a tall blonde girl. _

_Her name was Izzie Stevens. She claimed that she used to live in the area – a trailer park, actually – she lived in a mobile home just outside of the town. However, upon entering high school, she had been introduced to a renowned photographer who offered her a modeling job._

_It was because of that that she was able to move. And now she was attending some strange academy in Seattle. Arizona thought it unnecessary, the whole convention of discipline involved with schools like that (it seemed to already be drilled in her head by her father's fondness of the spirit of militarism), but the focus on medicine caught her ears and she listened to Izzie with much attentiveness._

_She seemed nice, though she also scorned many of the students there. She mentioned her friends, and a girl that her best friend had just gotten engaged to._

"_Speaking of engagements," Anne said, excited by the prospect of marriage to which had Arizona raise an eyebrow, "has the boyfriend proposed yet?"_

"_Alex!?" Izzie scoffed. "No way!"_

"_Do you not want to get married?" Arizona asked in an attempt to engage the girl in conversation. She was rather bored with the way Anne's cousin had boasted about her own status._

_And marriage at such a young age seemed absurd._

"_Not to him," Izzie explained, "He's just… well, his background is messy."_

"_How's that?" _

"_Foster homes, stuff like that. His parents are messed up and he's just kind of poor, anyway."_

_Arizona was tempted to say something, anything, really. It seemed hypocritical to judge this boy so critically because of his background considering that she knew the difficulties of being poor, of not being from an ideal family. The blonde had an urge to point that out, but she resisted as Izzie continued to speak._

"_What about you, Annie?" Izzie asked. "Any charming guys out there?"_

"_Oh, well," Anne murmured, her gaze drifting to Arizona. She only watched her hesitantly before speaking, "No, but I am dating Arizona."_

"_What?" Izzie asked, turning her attention to Arizona. But the blonde simply smiled at her and raised her eyebrows in amusement, nodding an affirmative. "What? Seriously?"_

"_Yeah…" Anne murmured shyly. _

_Izzie had said nothing. She looked back and forth between the two and then laughed before speaking of Alex again. She noted his romantic gestures, claiming that he was a "bad boy" and how charming he could be at times. She assured them both that she'd bring him for her next visit in a month._

_And she did. The next time Arizona had visited the house, she found a boy next to the two chattering girls, looking estranged from the way the conversation seemed to be going. As she approached the porch, he caught her gaze from afar and smiled awkwardly._

_The two girls were so caught up in conversation, they hadn't noticed Arizona approaching until Alex called their attention, pointing quickly to the girl as she climbed the steps. Izzie simply gave her a look of surprise and swatted Alex's pointing finger, as if he had been doing something unnecessary._

"_Hey!" she exclaimed, and quickly headed over to Anne, crouching down and pecking her on the lips before she could move. Anne had seemed surprised and flinched awkwardly, eyeing Izzie and Alex before greeting her girlfriend with a slightly forced, "Hey."_

_Izzie seemed surprised when Arizona turned to her, but the girl said nothing as she took a seat next to them, grinning at Alex and introducing herself to him. He only nodded his head, unsure of who she was until Anne had shared a brief recount of their meeting._

_Arizona was surprised that she hadn't spoken to Alex about her, and was unnerved by the knowledge that Izzie hadn't, either. She hadn't existed until she showed her face unexpectedly – Anne failing to even mention the arrival of her cousin. _

_The two girls fell into conversation again – their talk of relatives and cute actors had bored Arizona, so she spoke to Alex, despite his seeming hostility for any conversation. He had called her too chipper, too bright for him, and he seemed annoyed with her presence. But as she spoke to him more and more (she found out that he had been an academy student as well), she discovered with bright enthusiasm that he seemed to share the same interests as her. And he was very receptive. She found him capable of smiling – a fantastic smile, she thought, despite his rowdy behavior. He was kinder than he made himself out to be, she realized._

_As the day grew dark, Anne had gone up to her room to take a shower and Arizona bid her farewells just then, kissing her girlfriend goodbye before heading down the steps. She wanted to see Izzie and Alex before she left, as well._

"_I'm surprised that they're still dating," she heard Izzie say from the kitchen._

"_Huh?" Alex asked, as if it had been a strange turn in their conversation. "Who?"_

"_Anne and that girl, duh."_

"_Arizona?"_

"_Who else?" _

"_Why?"_

"_I thought it was a fling," Izzie explained, "or a joke, at least. I didn't think they were serious about it."_

_Arizona felt herself stop at the bottom of the stairs, she suddenly felt immobile, frozen._

"_Well, they are," Alex clarified._

"_I don't think Anne is, which is good, anyhow."_

_She felt a jolt at Izzie's words – as if she were confirming something that Arizona had known all along._

"_Why is that a good thing?" _

"_Because it's gross, isn't it?" Izzie determined. "Don't you find it gross?"_

_Another jolt at those words. She felt unsettled. She'd never expected to hear those words. Not clearly. Not about her._

"_No, not really…" _

"_Well, you should," Izzie lectured. "It's like George's fiancé."_

"_What's wrong with her?" _

"_I don't like her, either," she declared. "I'll bring him next time."_

_Arizona hadn't bothered to bid her farewells. She made for the door and slammed it behind her, letting them know that she had heard the whole thing._

_###_

It was almost time for gym, but Arizona felt fatigued as she walked down the hallway, the student government meeting set for after lunch plaguing her. She was in no mood and had a sense that Webber had been upset, thinking as though he felt she had been keeping something from him.

But it was fine to.

She'd never divulge any personal information or conflict to him before and she wasn't about to start just because Callie had been on her mind constantly.

That had nothing to do with it.

Callie residing in her mind was her own problem, she thought.

And she thought it would cease to be a problem until she found Callie standing in front of her with a small stack of paper in her hands. She looked nervous at first, hesitant as she caught the blonde's gaze – but her expression quickly changed into the one Arizona often saw before when she nagged her to go to class.

Boldness. Defiance in her stare.

And sincerity, almost.

Of course, it had also felt a little fabricated. Callie slowly approached her and offered the papers in her hand. Arizona looked down at it and then back at Callie. She hadn't taken it at all.

"It's a submission," Callie clarified, "for the newsletter."

"We're not accepting new case reviews at the moment…" Arizona murmured, plainly. She felt strange holding her gaze.

"They're not case studies," the brunette corrected, "they're book reviews."

"Book reviews?"

"Yeah," Callie affirmed. "Here, take a look."

Arizona took the papers from her hands and looked intently at the content. It was well laid out, organized, and structured in a way that seemed to flow perfectly with the Miscellaneous criteria of the school newsletter. Callie was attentive, Arizona thought.

"This is a great idea!" she exclaimed, suddenly dazzled by the brilliance of the girl who stood before her. How could she ever need tutoring?

"Yeah," Callie said proudly, "I thought it would be good. It's kind of refreshing among all of that medical stuff. Gets tiring sometimes, you know?"

"I totally know what you mean," Arizona smiled and she met her gaze again, watching as the older girl changed her expression, a kind of hesitance taking over her once again.

"Yeah…" she murmured.

"Yeah."

They stood there, looking awkwardly at each other for a moment. Callie's gaze fell back to the papers in Arizona's hands, and the blonde found herself following Callie's line of sight. They stood in silence, seemingly immobile. She felt as though the brunette wanted to leave and quickly looked up to her.

"How was your test?"

"Huh?" Callie asked, meeting her eyes.

"How was your test?" she asked again, though she certainly knew how her test had gone. She had seen the papers stacked on Webber's desk and was already aware of Callie's perfect score.

"Fine," she answered. "It was easy."

She adopted a tone of finality now and Arizona felt the conversation had fallen flat. She made a feeble attempt to continue.

"And how are your classes?"

"Stop it," Callie said, icily.

"Callie-"

"Stop it," she said and turned to leave.

Arizona wanted to call out to her again, but Callie's pace was too quick, so she simply watched her walk down the hallway and disappear around the corner.

###

_She had thought George a strange boy and his closeness with Izzie had left an impression that she couldn't quite shake. Again, no one had told her that Izzie had come again – Anne had failed to inform her. She scarcely spoke to Anne unless she made the effort, and somewhere along the line, she had felt a complete disinterest. She didn't like to hold onto people who had no interest to reach out to her._

_So she was surprised when Alex had visited her house, scratching at his chin with a tinge of discomfort. She asked him what he had been doing there and he was surprised to find that she was not aware that they arrived for another vacation, bringing George with them._

"_Why did you come?" she asked._

"_Huh?" he asked, surprised at the inquiry, as if it were a normal thing for a boy she had such loose connections with to visit her house._

"_Why'd you come?" she asked again, "Shouldn't you be with Izzie?"_

"_George is there," he replied, "uh, Izzie's best friend."_

"_So?" _

"_So," he murmured, "I don't know, I thought I should come by because I didn't say goodbye to you last time."_

"_Uh huh," she replied in a tone of disbelief. She was vaguely aware that he had known that she overheard their conversation last time. And though he didn't address it, she supposed that this was his way of redeeming himself._

"_Thought you should come over," he said, "you know, Anne's there. George wants to meet you, too. Haven't seen you in a while, you know."_

"_No one told me."_

"_Huh?"_

"_No one told me that you guys were here."_

"_You mean Anne didn't tell you," he determined._

"_Yeah…"_

"_You guys not doing too well?" he inquired._

_She laughed lightly at his question, "I don't think we are."_

"_Well," he murmured, gesturing with his chin, "come anyway."_

_They seemed unfriendly when she had arrived with Alex, almost unwilling to provide hospitality. Anne seemed surprised, almost shocked to see Arizona there, as if she hadn't planned on informing her at all. Izzie gave Alex a dissatisfied look, but said nothing to him. It was mostly George and Izzie that kept the conversation rolling._

_He had made his introduction to her and at first, she found him to be a shy, kind boy – and he was, to an extent. Izzie seemed to bring out a different character in him, a young boy more concerned with the financial prospects of his huge business. He suddenly seemed unnerved to be in such an environment, but ultimately was proud of Izzie for "progressing". Alex was always dismissed when attempting to speak and he only grew more uncomfortable as time went on._

_Arizona felt as though she didn't belong, as well._

_It certainly seemed that way, with the shift in conversation and the deliberate turns it was taking. Anne wasn't taking much notice of her, either. She suddenly felt the urge to smoke a cigarette._

_She made the excuse of going to the store. Alex insisted on coming, but Izzie claimed she wanted to discuss something, so they all went inside the house as Arizona left for the store._

_She quickly made her way back, but sensed something awry as she approached the porch once again. Izzie stood there, waiting for her – while the others sat quietly and watched._

"_What's going on?" Arizona asked, attempting to adopt a tone of lightheartedness._

"_You, Arizona," Izzie answered._

"_What?" she asked. She looked over to Anne, who simply looked down at her hands from her seated position. George watched on uncomfortably while Alex kept a frown on, but said nothing. "What?"_

"_Look," the taller blonde began to explain, "it's obvious, you know, that we don't want you here."_

_Arizona frowned, "Anne is my girlfriend."_

"_And I'm her cousin."_

"_So what?" she retorted. She looked over to the girl who had said nothing in turn. "Anne!"_

"_She doesn't want to date you anymore."_

"_She can tell me that herself!" Arizona exclaimed and started to head up the stairs. Izzie blocked her from reaching out to her girlfriend. "Move!"_

"_No, you're not welcome here."_

"_Says who?"_

"_Me."_

"_Screw you."_

"_Listen," she said, lightly shoving Arizona back. Alex stood up now and walked over to Izzie, but she simply pushed him back with her arm._

"_Iz, quit it."_

"_Shut up, Alex," she demanded. "Look, you're a girl. Anne's uncomfortable. It's kind of gross, you know? I don't want you corrupting her and she doesn't want it anymore, either."_

"_Iz," Alex protested._

_She only shoved him back further._

_Arizona looked over to Anne who finally seemed to meet her gaze. She said nothing, but simply watched Arizona. She seemed to agree._

"_Alright," she said. "Alright."_

_She wouldn't stand for the insult, she decided. This girl wasn't even able to do it herself. She turned around and walked down the path back to her house, listening as an argument erupted between Izzie and Alex. _

_She felt her eyes beginning to burn. It must have been the wind, she thought, but then she felt tears escape. She hadn't expected them to come flooding out. She had held her ground for so long. She heard footsteps running behind her and hurried, but she stopped when she felt an arm pull at her own._

"_Hey," Alex called. "Hey, wait."_

"_What!?" Arizona barked, turning to meet his gaze. He seemed shocked at her tears and she watched that look of discomfort settle on his face once again. He didn't know what to say despite stopping her. "What do you want?"_

"_You alright?" he asked._

"_I'll be fine," she said, wiping her eyes furiously. "I have to go."_

"_Look, wait," he said. He pulled a small piece of paper from his pocket. "If you want to talk, here's my number," he offered._

_She shot him a look of disbelief._

"_No funny stuff," he assured her. He took her hand and placed the paper in her palm. "Anne has my info, too... If you need it. Let me know, alright?"_

"_Alright."_

_###_

Callie was standing in front of her locker with her shirt off and the straps of her bra slipping off of her shoulders. Arizona had only just entered, but stopped for a brief moment to examine the taller girl's back. It was shaped well – she had strong shoulders, Arizona had thought.

She had never seen the girl in the locker room before and realized that it was probably the first time Callie was going to gym. The first time in a long time, she figured, walking to her own locker this time.

Unfortunately, hers was just across from Izzie's. And though she usually paid no mind to the girl, the topic of their conversation had seemed very relevant to her personal life.

"What!?" Izzie exclaimed, as if she hadn't heard what Meredith had said the first time.

"Lexie is dating Alex now."

"Why?" she scoffed – as if were completely absurd. "_Why?"_

"She likes him," Meredith explained.

"Alex is awful," Izzie claimed. Arizona frowned as she heard this and took off her blouse. She felt the brunette turn her gaze to her and looked over, meeting her eyes for a quick moment before looking away. She put on her gym shirt now, and fumbled with the things in her bag.

"But _you _dated Alex, Izzie."

"Yeah, before I knew how messed up he was."

The blonde slipped off her skirt now, and quickly slipped on her shorts – she was already dressed but sensed something brewing. She could feel Callie's eyes on her as dug through her locker, as if in search of something.

"Messed up?"

"Foster homes, his parents are _messed_ up – I'm sure he's pretty screwed too, he's _so_ poor and sketchy, Lexie made a horrible choice," Izzie explained and was suddenly silenced by the slamming of a locker.

She remembered Anne. She remembered Alex's kindness just then.

"Funny, Izzie," Arizona said, after slamming her locker shut. "Forget your roots already?"

"Shut up, Robbins," Izzie scowled, sitting up immediately. She loomed close to the shorter blonde now.

"Don't forget where you came from," Arizona reminded her, "I'm sure the trailer park still has a place for you."

Arizona thought she must have gone too far, because Izzie grabbed her collar and shoved her back hard against her locker. The girl was taller and stronger and she felt herself being pulled up and shoved back. There was suddenly pain against her lower back.

"Iz, calm down," Meredith warned, trying to pull Izzie back.

"You shouldn't say that," Izzie told Arizona, dismissing the warnings around her. There was a crowd around them now, everyone watching, but making no move to stop the scene. "You're the screwed up one – trying to seduce my cousin with your gross mind. It's no wonder she broke up with you, huh?" she spat. "Lesbian," she added for effect – as though there was some awfulness behind the word, as if the word corrupted someone's character, someone's reputation. It probably would for this academy, Arizona had thought. She had never intended to out herself here, but now she was.

She was tempted to run, but was surprised when Izzie was violently whisked away and shoved back hard against her own locker. Arizona was suddenly free and able to breathe, but she only held her breath as she watched Callie shove Izzie against her locker like a cage-fighter.

"How about you," Callie suggested, "shut the hell up?"

"O, oh," Izzie laughed, despite being pinned down. There was fear in her voice, but she seemed determined to keep her front up. Her "model" reputation was just ruined by Arizona. The class president rushed over to Callie and pulled her arm back, but she was too strong, too angry.

"Mind your own damn business," Callie hissed, pushing her harder against the locker. "Who gives a shit who she likes or what she is, that's who she is. And she's a much better person than you are or will ever be, you traitorous bitch."

Izzie laughed under the girl's weight, "You're just jealous because George broke off your engagement for me. He couldn't even touch you. Isn't that sad?"

Arizona was baffled. That fiancé – George's fiancé… the whole time, that whole time, it was Callie? His fiancé was Callie?

She was the girl?

It was her?

She watched as Callie's loosened her grip on Izzie's collar and let it go. Everyone watched as Callie grabbed her bag and left the locker room. She held a blank expression, Arizona noticed.

Completely blank.

Unreadable.

The bell for gym rang, dispelling everyone from their thoughts as they all rushed in late for class.

###

_She still saw her at school. All the time, actually. She began dating Adam, the boy that held the Executive Secretary post for student government. It was funny, Arizona thought – ironic, even._

_And everyone had found out that she was a lesbian. Some paid no mind to it, others found it intolerably strange and kept their distance._

_She couldn't understand why. Was it Iowa? Was it just the school, the small town she lived in? Impressionable minds that couldn't think for themselves?_

_What could be the cause for such insensitivity? It was just a part of who she was. She didn't understand why people didn't understand, and so she simply went about her day, keeping to herself almost exclusively. She dealt with student government and went home, almost every day._

_The days became redundant. She had suddenly become estranged from the school she once loved to be in._

_And she saw her former girlfriend come into the empty classroom with a stack of papers in her hand. She met the blonde's gaze skeptically, before offering the papers to her. "From Adam, he couldn't make the meeting earlier."_

"_Thanks," Arizona said. She took the papers from her and scanned them as Anne took a seat, waiting for her to finish. "How are you?"_

"_I'm fine," Anne murmured, "you?"_

"_Good," Arizona said drily, "I'm glad that you're happy with Adam, he's actually a really nice guy."_

_She hated awkward situations. She wanted to delve right into it. She had already lost the girl, but somehow, she felt compelled to make small talk. She couldn't help but be curious._

_She just wanted to engage in comfortable, yet personal conversation._

"_I'm happy," Anne said._

"_Good," Arizona repeated, "you guys remind me of Izzie and Alex. Good and happy, smooth sailing."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, Alex is super nice," she explained. "Reminds me of Adam."_

"_Well, I'm not so sure we'd be on the same boat."_

"_Huh?" Arizona asked._

"_Me and Adam being like Izzie and Alex," she explained. "We're more like Izzie and George."_

_Arizona laughed at her correction, "But they're best friends."_

"_No," Anne corrected. "No, not anymore. She's sorta… uh," she explained, suddenly uncomfortable. "She's sorta with George."_

"_What?" Arizona asked, Alex's face flashing through her mind._

_###_

She had never skipped gym before. She had never skipped a class before. Maybe she had – once or twice, in favor of a student government meeting or something more pressing, but she had never deliberately skipped a class before.

Until now, she thought. She raced down the hallway, clad in only her gym clothes (her uniform stuffed in her bag). She ran as fast as she could, scanning the hallways – searching, searching.

Where was Callie? Where was she now?

She ran to the roof and did not find her – rather, in the place of Callie, she found Mark Sloan, sitting down uncomfortably. He seemed surprised to see her as he dropped his phone, a deep frown forming on his face.

"Where's Callie?" Arizona asked.

"Robbins…"

"_Where's _Callie!?" she asked again.

"I heard about-"

"God dammit, just tell me where she is!"

"Alright," he grumbled, "she's leaving through the back door."

She hadn't waited for him to say anything else before she found herself racing down the steps and onto the first floor. It was empty and oddly vacant and she could hear her hasty steps echo as she reached the large door.

She opened the door now, one arm holding it open while the cool air hit her heated body.

She saw her standing there, making her way to the gate. Her back was turned to her – and it seemed she had just finished changing out of her gym clothes and into her leather jacket. The girl heard her, but did not turn around.

"Callie," Arizona called, watching the girl freeze in front of the gate – she must not have expected her. "Callie, wait."

The girl stopped for a moment, but refused to turn around. She waited for Arizona to speak, but the blonde had said nothing, so she took a single key from her pocket and began to unlock the gate.

Arizona walked closer to her this time, letting the large door behind her slam shut. Now they were locked out.

"Callie, wait," she called again, walking towards her. The girl still didn't turn, but she unlocked the gate and let her arms fall to her sides. Arizona walked up to her and pulled her by the sleeve, prompting her to turn around. "Wait."

"What?" Callie asked, her eyes puffy and red. Her eyeliner was running. She had been crying. The sight of her face sent a jolt through Arizona's body, she felt her heart leap inside of her chest. It was painful.

"Don't go," she said, softly.

"I'm gonna go," Callie said, pulling her sleeve away and opening the gate.

"Let me come with you."

"What?" Callie asked, her eyes wide.

"I'm coming with you."

"But I'm skipping."

"Okay," the blonde said, slipping out of the gate, as well. She closed it shut and took the key from the surprised Callie, locking it back. "Then I'll skip with you."

Somehow, despite the air of discomfort and heavy tension and Callie's watery, red eyes, this had made the older girl laugh.

"Are you becoming a truant?"

"Well," Arizona grinned at her, "you've made me a truant."


End file.
